The Key to the Jedi Cities
by bbyahoo.com
Summary: This is Story I- 5 of 8 of my Stargate SG1 & Star Wars Crossover story.
1. Chapter 1: Family Time

**The Key to the Jedi Cities**

Finally by one Jedi Knight, Emperor Palpatine is no more a threat to anyone in any galaxy in the entire universe. It is amazing how one simple and powerful Jedi Knight can put things to right for one young female, and have the entire world be effected.

That was what Grand Master Jedi of Earth and Grand Duke Jedi of all the Jedi Knights, Brandon Bowers had done. Bodo Bass told them both that they will be the ones to find the key to all the locations of the Jedi Cities through time and space. If this is true, then Brandon Bowers would indeed be the Grand Duke Jedi Knight of all Jedi Knights.

Earth had recently celebrated their victory and freedom that they have due to this Jedi Knight. If Brandon did not go back in time and right the wrong of Palpatine's influence, then their victory might not be a reality.

All the Goa'uld business that only Brandon Bowers knows about in the alternate time line was all caused by Palpatine himself. The Goa'uld System Lords were his creation. When Palpatine failed with Sam due to the changing her past, everything started to fall apart for him.

Now everything is as it should be. The time line is now running on the direction it should. The Jedi Knights of a galaxy far, far, away are still allies of Earth, and they still live with the humans on Earth.

There are many, many other beings that live on Earth from that same galaxy as well as other beings from different worlds throughout the Universe. If there was a time that Earth was the center of the Universe, it would be now. There are not that many people throughout the Universe that does not know about Earth.

When this key can be found to release the Ancient Jedi Knights to the present, Earth will become a lot more popular. The Ancient City of the Jedi Knights is starting to be populated by everyone. The city is now a part of Earth without the worry of having the time line kicked around. No one can rightfully change time, but it can be very much influenced.

Will someone else as powerful as Palpatine and the Dark-side of the Force ever try to influence someone's life? Now that Palpatine cannot ever take another host, the Dark-side of the Force's teeth has been removed.

**Chapter 1: Family Time**

The next day after the grand celebration Earth had for their victory over the Dark-side, Nomi and their 5 year old daughter made breakfast so that Brandon could eat it in bed.

It was Amanda that woke him up. Actually he was awake, but wanted to tease his daughter.

When he opened his eyes, Amanda said, "Good morning daddy. We have breakfast for you."

Brandon sat up and sounded excited, "WOW! Breakfast in bed for me!"

Nomi smiled, "She insisted she wanted to cook all of it."

Brandon gave her daughter a big smile. "It looks great and smells wonderful. After taking a bite of the fried eggs, Brandon replied, "Yummy! If it looks great, smells wonderful, and taste as good, then you must have done a very good job."

As Brandon was eating, he asked Nomi, "Love, how do you like living on Earth now that everything is operating as it supposed to be?"

Nomi walked closer to him and gave him a kiss.

Brandon smiled, "Extra sweet on the toast and jam."

Nomi smiled, "Yep. As long as I have you two in my life, things are running as they should. The rest of the world can wait."

Brandon asked, "Have you two thought of where you would want to go on our vacation?" Nomi looked at Amanda and back at her husband. "We have been talking about it, but we have not yet made it final."

"Take your time. I want a place we all can enjoy being together, and take it easy from all we have done these past several years.

"Daddy, how much do you remember of the old time line?"

"I remember all of it, but I am not confused with either one. I can tell the difference between the two due to what Sam and Bodo Bass did for me."

"It is hard for me to just keep up with this time line."

Brandon looked at his daughter with a smile. "Thanks for your concerns. I love you and your mother very much."

Nomi stated to her husband, "And we love you very much too."

Amanda yelled out, "YEAH!"

Since Amanda was sitting right beside her father, Brandon offered her a bit of his toast and jam. She accepted, and took a bite.

Brandon asked his lovely wife, "Want a bite?"

Nomi smiled, "No thank you. I will let you two share it." In that, Brandon put some eggs on his fork, and offered it to Amanda. She ate it as well.

The phone rang. Before Nomi went after it, Brandon tested his daughter's Force skills. He asked her, "Who is that?"

Amanda said excitingly, "It is Sam!"

Nomi smiled at Amanda, and went to answer the phone. After Nomi and Sam did their chit chat, Nomi gave Brandon the phone.

"How are you my Padawan?"

"I am doing great Master. I wanted to call you before Jack, Charlie, Richard, and I took off for our vacation."

"Give everyone my love, and may the Force be with you all."

"May the Force be with you Master."

Brandon smiled, "I believe there is a little girl that is at my side wants to say a few words to you before you set off."

"Hi Aunt Sam. Please tell Jack I got his gift, and I love it!"

Sam replied, "I sure will. Your mommy told me about where you want to go on your vacation."

"I would love to journey Earth in that time period."

"I am sure you will find a lot of interesting things to see and even have in your collection."

Amanda asked, "Where are you all going for your vacation?"

Sam felt that Amanda was concerned for her safety being away from her father. Sam replied, "We are going to France. There was a lot that I miss the last time I was there with your father. Do not worry about us. We will be safe. You father has taught me a lot of the Force. I should be able to handle all that come my way."

Amanda stated, "This will be the first time you two have been separated in a very long time."

"I will be fine. While I am not with you father, you watch after him for me, okay?

Amanda looked at his father, "I will. See you when we get back."

Sam said before she hanged up, "I love you."

"I love you too."

As Brandon was finishing off his coffee, he said to his daughter excitingly, "So, we are going to visit Earth in the same time period as the Ancient City of the Jedi Knights?"

Amanda smiled, "Yes. I would love to take some of the rocks and put them in my collection."

Brandon replied, "Wow! I am sure Earth will have them in that time period."

Amanda asked, "So you want that to be our vacation daddy?"

Brandon looked at her daughter with a big smile.

That was the only answer she needed.

Nomi took the tray and dishes from her husband. They both left so he could get cleaned up and dressed.

After 10 or so minutes, Brandon walked in the living room to be with his family.

Brandon asked, "Who wants to go on a vacation?"

Amanda yelled out, "I do!"

Nomi smiled, "Go to your room gather what you want to take. I will have a suit case ready for you shortly." Amanda's father said, "Take your time. We can sleep in the good outdoors."

Amanda got very excited over what her father said. Amanda took off to her room.

Nomi got excited, "I remembered we did that the first night we set foot there."

Brandon replied with a loving smile, "I do too my love. I do too."

They came ever so close to each other and kissed and hugged one another. At that moment, the world appeared to stay still to them.

* * *

The three of them got everything packed and ready to go to the SGC. They carried a picnic basket with them so they can have their first picnic lunch in Earth far past. When they got to the SGC, Colonel Davis was in charge.

When Brandon saw him, he smiled, "Do we call you General Davis?"

Colonel Davis answered with a smile, "No. Since there is nothing really going on with the SGC, I decided to take Jack's place until he gets back."

Brandon smiled, "I cannot see a better person behind the wheel."

After the other pleasantries, Brandon said, "We are here to go on our vacation."

"Where to?"

Amanda answered, "The Grand City of the Jedi."

Colonel Davis replied, "Wow! I bet you can find a number of rocks and other stuff for your collection."

Amanda just nodded.

Colonel Davis smiled, "To go there we need a young lady to use the Force to dial to that place. Think you can do it?"

Amanda smiled back, "Yes sir, I can."

She closed her eyes to concentrate on the Force. When she got her mind set, she opened her eyes once again, and did the proper movements. When she was done, the Stargate started to dial the location.

Amanda looked at Colonel Davis once again, and gave him a smile.

Colonel Davis replied with a smile of his own.

They first allowed the transport to carry their luggage through. Amanda said her goodbyes to Colonel Davis before going through the wormhole with her parents.

Brandon almost forgot how peaceful this place was.

Nomi said with a smile, "We both decided to have our vacation here because of the peace and quiet. Everyone on Earth can have their chance to thank you for all you have done for them, later. We both want you to have a time away from it all...even them."

Brandon smiled at his wife, "Thank you love."

"Please can we eat? I am hungry."

Her father stated, "All this time, I thought your name was Amanda."

"I am a hungry Amanda."

Nomi replied, "Okay hungry Amanda, want to pick the spot we will be having our picnic?"

When Amanda finally picked the spot, everyone started to setup the picnic.

As Amanda was helping her father set up the blanket, Nomi asked her daughter, "Do you realize what spot you chosen?"

"Yes I do. I used the Force to bring me to the closest place you two have been together."

Brandon smiled, "This is where Nomi and I first cuddled close. It was also the place I realized what planet we were on since that first night we came here."

Amanda asked, "How did you realize that daddy?"

"I will show you tonight. It was when it got dark that allowed me to see what planet we were on."

Amanda helped her mother set the plates and eating utensils out. Before too long they were all eating lunch.

Amanda asked, "When will it get dark?"

Nomi answered, "You should be able to tell that. Remember what Luke taught you?"

Amanda closed her eyes to concentrate on the Force to see when it will get dark. "It will get dark in a few hours. When we came here, the time was not the same."

Brandon relied, "That is right. The days here are a few hours shorter than in the 21st Century."

"Why is that daddy?"

"The Earth is a little closer to the sun than it is in our time. Not all that much, but it is just the same. That is why the temperature is about the same in both time periods."

Amanda asked, "What made the Earth move further away?"

Nomi answered, "Everything in the universe expands."

"Will the Earth move further away from where it is in the 21st Century?"

Her mother answered, "It took a trillion years for it to move a very small distance. We might need to travel 1 trillion years in the future from the 21st Century and find out."

Amanda said, "I first want to spend some time here in this time."

Her father smiled, "That we will."

After they finished eating and cleaned up, Nomi and Brandon showed Amanda some of the city. Amanda came here before, but she was far too young to remember.

After the tour, they went back to the same spot they had the picnic. All three of them lay on their back to watch the sky.

When the stars finally came out, Amanda said, "WOW! That is how you knew you were on Earth."

Brandon replied, "That is absolutely correct. It was the first time I saw the constellations I realized where we were."

"You should have seen your father. I had to nearly put your father's face on him after he realized where we were."

Amanda just laughed. "You are telling me that the Force did not tell you where you all were?"

Nomi answered, "To be honest, we did not try to find out. We never knew we could be teleported that far from one galaxy to another as well as the time period. It was Daniel that found out what time we were in. I think that is what shocked everyone and amazed them at the same time."

Amanda asked, "Interesting that the constellations are the same as in the 21st Century.

Her father said, "That was what shocked me the most. I realized what I saw, but did not believe it.

Amanda asked again, "So that is why Palpatine wanted to use the Death Star to attack the Earth."

Her father said, "We are not all that sure he wanted to attack Earth. After one the SGC teams found the plans, we destroyed it long before it had a chance to attack anything."

Nomi smiled, "Sam and your father did a very good job."

Brandon smiled, "Right after that you were born."

Nomi smiled at her daughter, "The last part was the best."

All the sudden, a very large meteor shot down from the sky.

Amanda was using the Force to monitor the final location. It must have been a very hard hit because all could hear the impact.

Amanda asked, "Are we going to check it out?"

Nomi answered, "It is dark, but I would sleep better if we know if that meteor is causing any dangerous radio activities."

Brandon replied, "I do not think that is the case, but we should check it out to see what it hit."

The three of them went to investigate. Nomi and Brandon used their lightsabers to give light so they can see where they were going. Lucky for them it was an easy walk.

Brandon said, "For some reason there is a trail that leads to our location."

Amanda asked, "The Ancient Jedi must have traveled to this location a great deal?"

Nomi replied, "Could be baby."

After a good 13 minute walk, they arrived to where the meteor hit. There was no radiation at all other than from the heat of the meteor that carved through a small opening on a cave. Brandon used the Force to examine what was inside. Brandon did not get anything from the Force other than a need to go in.

Brandon asked Nomi and Amanda to follow him inside.

After walking several feet, Nomi said, "There is another transporter that we saw on my planet."

Brandon said, "So it seems."

Before Amanda could ask where they would be going, there were surrounded by another sunset.

There were outdoors, but they were not sure where or when there were located.

Amanda asked, "Are we still on Earth."

Her mother answered, "Not sure."

Both the lightsabers went off.

Brandon said calmly, "Stay here. I am going to get a higher view." Brandon jumped on highest and safest point of the nearest tree."

Amanda said, "I have never seen a tree that tall."

Her mother replied, "Neither have I."

After a few minutes, Brandon jumped back down towards them. I did not see any movement, but I did see a very large passageway. We better start walking. We might find a better place to spend the night. They walked an hour or so.

Brandon said, "Let's rest here for a bet. As they were resting for just a few minutes Amanda noticed there was a glowing light in the woods.

Nomi said, "Looks like a large campfire. It looks too isolated to be a forest fire."

Brandon said in amazement, "The people there seem to be friendly, but what creatures are with them….. You are not going to believe it."

After Amanda used the Force, she smiled, "Dinosaurs!"

Nomi replied, "I need to see this face to face." The three of them started on their journey.

When they got in eye sight Nomi face nearly dropped. Amanda was ever so excited.

Brandon said, "I think we need to find out where we are going before we start off teleporting anywhere for now on."

Nomi replied with a smile, "Good idea."

Finally someone at the camp saw them.

After a few moments, a lady came to them with a big smile on her face. "Hello. Please join us. I am the leader of this caravan. My name is Rosemary Seville."

Nomi smiled back, "I am Nomi Bowers, this is my husband Brandon, and our daughter Amanda. We are sorry to have intruded."

Rosemary replied, "Nonsense. Please follow me."

As they were following her towards the others, Amanda asked, "Rosemary, are these real dinosaurs?"

Rosemary smiled, "Yes they are."

She looked at the visitors clothes, "I take it you are not from here."

Brandon answered, "No we are not. We just arrived."

Rosemary said, "You three must have arrived here in Dinotopia in a very unique way. There is no stream for anything to travel on, and we would have heard you if you landed from the air."

"Yes we did arrive here in a very unique manner. It might be a bit for you to understand."

When they arrived near the large campfire, Rosemary said, "We have had a good many from outside of Dinotopia to come here. We would be grateful if you can share your story with us."

Right after they got seated a large limb started to fall down right on top of Rosemary's head. Suddenly Brandon closed his eyes to use the Force to stop the tree limb. Seeing that is was dry wood, Brandon used the Force to move the limb on top of the campfire. Everyone was amazed at what happened.

Rosemary smiled, "Thank you." She paused and continued, "I would say you three did come here in a very unique fashion."

After looking at the stars, Amanda tugged on her father's shirt. When he looked at her, she pointed at the stars. After a moment, Brandon realized they were on Earth. He then examined more closely of all the dinosaurs around the campfire.

Brandon said, "From the looks of it, we are on Earth, but not sure what time period."

Rosemary replied, "Let me help you on that part. We all are in the early 21st Century, 2009 to be exact."

Brandon was astonished. "I thought the dinosaurs were dead millions of years ago?" Rosemary replied with a smile, "As you can see, they are not."

After seeing Amanda getting all excited and seeing all the dinosaurs in front of her, Rosemary continued, "Now it is my turn to figure you three out." She paused and continued, "From what I have read from Dinotopian History Books, I say that you two adults are Jedi Knights."

All three of them looked right at Rosemary.

Nomi asked, "The Ancient Jedi Knights came here?"

Rosemary answered, "Yes they did. They also left something a great value. It has been recorded that two Jedi Knights and a little girl will be visiting us. My husband has been instructed to give you something."

Amanda asked, "What is it?"

Rosemary answered, "I do not know. I have never seen it."

From looking at all of them, Brandon realized they have never had experienced what has been happening in the past several years. "Did you know that the Jedi Knights have been on Earth the past several years?"

"No I did not."

Brandon explained of all the events that went on Earth for a good number of years. Everyone was very amazed of what Brandon told them.

Rosemary said, "I am not sure why we have been isolated from the rest of the world, but we have. It might have to do with this key that you all were meant find."

Nomi replied, "Since our wedding day, we were told of this. No details, but we were told that we will be the ones to find a key or a map of all the cities of the Jedi Knights throughout time and space. We just came 1 trillion years in the past of Earth. We started there to take our vacation."

"For what you have done for Earth, I would say you all need that vacation. I want you three to enjoy yourselves. My husband is the Mayor of Waterfall City. I will talk to him about this key, artifact, map, or whatever it might be."

In the morning, we will be setting off again to Waterfall City. It would be my pleasure for you three to join us."

Amanda replied, "That would be wond..." Amanda was not able to finish.

She gave a big yawn. Amanda replied, "Excuse me."

Rosemary smiled, "No problem. We ourselves were about to call it a night before you three showed up." Amanda then cuddled up against a baby Protoceratops, and went to sleep.

Nomi and Brandon started to lie down near Amanda.

The fire went on all night. It was there not only to give light, but to keep everyone warm. It can get very cold on Dinotopia during the evenings. It was not long for all three of Dinotopian visitors went to sleep.

Not only are these three Dinotopian visitors here for their well needed vacation, but they are here to take back with them the map that will allow them to bring more and more of the Ancient Jedi Knight history to the present time. The circle is now complete, but the new journeys will be set by what this map will give.

Nomi, Amanda, and Brandon will be learning a lot about Dinotopia and the Ancient Jedi Knights as they continue to stay in Dinotopia. They will find that the Ancient Jedi Knights did a lot on Earth in a lot of time periods throughout.

Earth was the Jedi Knights home. They want to keep their planet going as much as the people that are living on Earth in the 21st Century, and many more years to come. When these Jedi Knights that have been scattered throughout time and space come to Earth, less and less of the power of the Dark-side will be.

Who do you think that scattered the Jedi Knights in the first place? Palpatine knew he had to divide and conquer. Now through one Jedi Knight, that things has been put to right and the right path. Yes the circle is complete for the Light-side of the Force, but the journey continues. The next step comes from these three new visitors of Dinotopia.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinotopia

**Chapter 2: Dinotopia**

The next morning, Nomi and Brandon helped everyone get everything ready for the trip to Waterfall City. As everyone was getting ready, Amanda spent time talking to the other children and dinosaurs to get to know the lifestyle of Dinotopia.

A little girl approached Amanda. She was the same age as Amanda.

She said, "Hello. My name is Lucy."

Amanda smiled and replied, "My name is Amanda Bowers. Good to meet you."

Lucy asked, "Are you a Jedi Knight?"

"Not yet. I am learning a great deal of the Force from my mommy and daddy, and a few other Jedi Knights."

"What is the Force?"

"It is the power that makes a Jedi Knight."

Lucy asked again, "I thought as much, but what is it?"

"The Force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds and penetrates everything, binding the galaxy and even the universe together. This energy like any other can be manipulated. By a very rigorous training a Jedi apprentice can learn how to control that energy."

"Are you an apprentice?"

Amanda smiled, "Yes I am. In time I will be someone's Padawan. A Padawan is a Jedi Apprentice under a Master. Right now I learn what I can."

"Can anyone be trained to be a Jedi Knight?"

Amanda smiled, "No. One has to have the abilities to use the Force."

"How does one have these abilities?"

"What I have been told, one has to have at least a certain amount of metachlorians inside themselves. They allow one to be able to use the Force.

"How did you know you had these metachlorians in you?

"It was mostly due to my mommy and daddy had a great number of them inside their own bodies. They then passed that genome to me. Not in every case does a child have these metachlorians in them from parents that are Jedi Knights. In my case I did."

Lucy smiled, "Cool!"

Amanda smiled, "Yes it is cool, but it is a lot of responsibilities in using the Force, and becoming a Jedi Knight."

While they were talking, Nomi came up to her daughter.

Amanda said, "Hi mommy. This is Lucy. Her and I were talking about the Force."

Nomi replied, "Great! You should have said, 'She and I.' When it is a subject, you need to use the word she in the feminine voice."

Lucy asked, "Can the Force help you to use better grammar? I know I could use all the help I can get."

Nomi smiled, "Yes, a Jedi can use the Force for knowledge, but a Jedi does not depend on the Force alone. There are many other ways to learn."

A voice cried out, "Lucy! Lucy!"

There was a Stenonychosaurs that came up to them.

He said, "There you are Lucy. I have been looking all over for you."

The Stenonychosaurs looked at Amanda and Nomi. "You are Dinotopia new arrivals. I am so happy to meet you both. There were three of you, yes?"

Nomi replied with a smile, "Yes. My husband and I were helping with caravan. I am here to gather our daughter."

Amanda said, "I did not think a dinosaur can speak any human languages."

The Stenonychosaurs replied, "Not too many can. I can speak 17 human and saurian languages. Where are my manners? My name is Zippo. I am a Stenonychosaurs."

Nomi smiled, "It is good to meet you Zippo."

Amanda asked, "Will you be going to Waterfall City with us?"

Zippo answered, "Yes I will. I am the head librarian in Waterfall City."

Amanda got all excited, "I love to read."

"Good for you, but most of the books, scroll, and other reading materials are in saurian languages."

Amanda smiled, "No problem. I can read, speak, and understand a lot of different languages due to the Force."

Zippo said excitingly, "I have read a lot of about you Jedi Knights, but I have never seen one until now. You will have to tell me more when you can."

Nomi asked, "When was the last time Jedi Knights came to Dinotopia?"

Zippo rubbed his chin and tried to remember what he did read about that.

Zippo then looked at Nomi and answered, "If I remember right it was the early 1200, but do not quote me on it. There are so many manuscripts that we have on the Jedi Knights. When we get to Waterfall City, I will look it up. When you all come to visit, I should have the information for you."

Nomi replied, "Thank you. Knowing more about the Jedi Knights here in Dinotopia will help us a lot."

"All of you are welcome to read them. I will also have a library card for the three of you when you all come."

Nomi then looked at her daughter. "We better catch up with your father. The caravan is about to set off."

"That is why I was trying to find Lucy. Take care, and welcome to Dinotopia." Lucy climbed on top of Zippo, and he took off with her.

As they were walking to meet up with her father, Amanda said, "It is great that we are starting off meeting very friendly people."

Nomi smiled, "You and your father have been talking to a good number of people and dinosaurs. They all are very nice. There is a lady that I think you will like, Marion Seville. She is Rosemary's daughter, and she is 21 years old. She is also a school teacher."

Amanda replied excitingly, "Cool. Are we going to stay here that long for me to go to school in Dinotopia?"

Nomi answered, "Your father and I have been thinking about that. We will see after our vacation. We also might have Dinotopia another place for Jedi to live since they have been here a number of times?"

"I cannot wait to learn more about the Ancient Jedi here in Dinotopia."

"Same here baby. What you father and I have been hearing about them from a number of Dinotopians, I have to say the Ancient Jedi are getting more and more interesting."

Amanda said, "It seems to me that a lot of Dinotopians have read a great deal about the Ancient Jedi, but never met any. Lucy was very interested in learning about them. I of course answered her questions, but I have to say it excites me that these Dinotopians are very interested."

They finally came up to where Brandon was located.

Brandon looked at his daughter. He asked his daughter, "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did daddy. The best sleep I had ever."

Amanda asked her father, "We're about to set off to Waterfall City?"

Brandon replied, "I think so. I am just following everyone else, and acting like I know what is going on."

All the sudden Marion came up to them.

Marion had a good look at Amanda. Marion said with a smile, "You must be Amanda."

Amanda looked at her and smiled, "Yes I am."

"I am Marion Seville. It is great to meet you in person."

"Mommy told me that you are a school teacher."

"Yes I am. I teach all sorts of subjects. If you parents will allow you come for a visit, you can tell the class about your experiences with this Force and other things you can tell us about the Jedi Knights."

Amanda quickly looked at her parents.

Nomi smiled at her daughter, "I think it will be alright."

Marion told both Nomi and Brandon, "She will be well taken care of when she is with me."

Marion asked Amanda, "Want to ride with me to Waterfall City?"

Amanda answered, "Yes, please."

Brandon told his daughter before they took off, "Our comlinks will work within Dinotopia, but for some reason your mother and I cannot contact anyone else outside Dinotopia."

Nomi said, "This has to be the work of the Ancient Jedi. Whatever it might be, it could be what has kept this place hidden, even from the Alliance."

Amanda said, "I will contact you, if needed. Never know, I might be the first one to find why this is so, and find this key of all the Jedi Cities."

Brandon smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm, "I do not think it is in Waterfall City. I have used the Force to look over that city. I did not find anything out of the ordinary."

Marion said, "Where ever it is Master Jedi, we will help you find it. The history books on the Jedi do tell that you three will be here to take what was left for you. This information did not give out your names or the like, but it pacifically stated 3 people that had the power of the Force."

Brandon replied, "I am sure that this key is well hidden, just in case someone from the Dark-side of the Force came here."

Marion said, "Nothing has ever been written on anything dangerous that we have to watch for. I believe this thing you were meant to have is for you only."

Nomi smiled, "Please do not be alarmed. The Sith is no more, and if any dangers do come to Dinotopia while we are here, we should be able to handle it."

Marion smiled back, "Since this island has been hidden, then I do not think you need to be looking for any troubles. You are here to have a very peaceful and relaxing vacation. Please enjoy it."

Amanda said her goodbyes to her parents, and Marion and Amanda walked off.

Brandon asked, "I hope I did not talk out of turn by mentioning the Dark-side a moment ago?"

Nomi smiled, "No you did not my love. Even though these people have been isolated from the rest of Earth, they are very intelligent and resourceful people. I do not think anyone here will panic or react to anything new that we could tell them. After seeing you save Rosemary's life last night, I think they are more interested in learning more about us and the Jedi Knight of today."

Both Nomi and Brandon got on top of a very large saddle that was on the back of an adult Muttaburrasaurus. In moments the entire caravan started off on their journey to Waterfall City."

After a distance of travel, the Muttaburrasaurus said something in its native tongue.

Brandon answered, "The ride is very smooth. Thank you for asking. The scenery is every so beautiful."

The Muttaburrasaurus said, "I have never gotten use to it. I have always loved to walk down the path we are going."

Nomi asked, "Excuse me for asking, but does all Dinotopian speak any of the Dinosaurian languages?"

The Muttaburrasaurus answered, "Not many. I do not even understand any of the human languages that are spoken here. I knew that you two are Jedi Knights. As you can tell, I am very old. I have been a saurian partner with a Jedi Knight a long, long time ago."

"This Jedi was very unique to me from the other Jedi Knights I have personally known. This one had a symbiote."

Brandon replied, "That is interesting. So this Jedi was a Tok'ra?" The Muttaburrasaurus answered, "Yes she was, or I should say the host was female. Let me remember...She had 3 hosts in total if I remember right."

Nomi asked, "What was the name of the symbiote?" The Muttaburrasaurus answered, "Jolinar of Malkshur."

Brandon smiled, "How would you like to see her once again?"

The Muttaburrasaurus asked excitedly, "She is alive?"

Brandon answered, "Yes she is, and she is inside the host of Sam Carter O'Neill, my Padawan."

The Muttaburrasaurus did a happy dance. "Can you contact her? Tell her that...Fred is still alive and have more years ahead of him." Fred explained that Jolinar named him Fred due to his name was far too long to say."

Brandon said, "Unfortunately, I cannot contact her by comlinks, which is an advanced form of communication."

"Jolinar had the same problem. She finally founded out it was due to the Sunstones. She also told me that some of the Jedi Knights started to use them to make what she called, lightsabers. Jolinar told me these Jedi Knight had to somehow crystallize the sunstones so they could create the lightsabers."

Brandon said, "Wow! There is more to know about Dinotopia and the Ancient Jedi Knight than I thought."

"There are a lot that I can tell you. The library that Zippo is running does not have a clue to what I can tell you."

Brandon knew that he had to get his Padawan here.

Brandon all the sudden remembered that Emily and Ben contacted him on that cruise ship. "Fred, I might have a way to contact her. I will use the Force to see if I can at least tell her about you."

Brandon closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force. In a few moments he was seeing Sam with Jack and their two sons. They were outside of the Louvre. Brandon was about to break contact with the Force before he heard his wife say through the Force, _**"Go ahead tell her." **_

Brandon did as he was told.

When the contact was made, Brandon said to her_, __**"Hi my dear friend. I see you all are having a great time."**_

_**Sam replied, "Yes we are. How are you all doing?" **_

_**Brandon answered, "Tell Jolinar that we are in Dinotopia, and Nomi and I are riding on Fred." **_

_**It was Jolinar that spoke, "I have not seen that wonderful Muttaburrasaurus in a very, very long time." **_

_**Brandon told what Fred wanted him to say to her. **_

_**Sam said, "Everyone here wants to meet up with you all. After hearing this, I think we will do so." **_

_**Brandon said, "Please meet us in Waterfall City.**_

"_**When we all get there, I will contact Amanda and give her a big surprise." **_

_**Nomi was using the Force to monitor the conversation, "She is with a school teacher here, Marion Seville." **_

_**Sam replied, "I do not think Jolinar ever met her." **_

_**Brandon replied, "I would think not. She is 21 years old. See you soon my dear Padawan."**_

Brandon broke off from the Force and told Fred all about the conversation.

Fred asked, "How long will it take for them to come to Dinotopia?

Brandon answered, "Once they find Jack, Sam's husband, and pack, I would say about the same time the caravan reaches Waterfall City."

All the sudden Sam was right in front of them. Fred stopped. Sam then jumped on the saddle in a sitting position in front of her Jedi Master."

Brandon replied, "Welcome to Dinotopia my dear Padawan."

Sam replied, "This place is beautiful."

Jolinar said to Fred, "It is breath taking. I never forgotten this trail my dear friend."

"I think it is a great time for Nomi and me to have a walk. You two have a lot to catch up with."

Before they jumped off, Sam said, "Jack and the boys will be in Waterfall City by the time the caravan reaches the city. Jolinar told Jack how to use the Force to get to the city."

Brandon said, "We can talk on how we got here later. Take your time."

Jolinar replied, "If you were in the Ancient City of the Jedi, then you all came by the means of the cave. How did you open it?"

Brandon answered, "A meteor opened it for us."

Jolinar replied, "That is very interesting. I assure you, I did not know anything about it. I would like to investigate that cave one day."

Brandon and Nomi jumped off.

After Fred walked on for a few moments Nomi's comlink went off.

Nomi answered, "Hi baby. What can we do for you?"

Amanda answered, "Stay put. Sam just called us. Marion and I are coming for you." In a few moments a _Brachiosaurs_ stopped beside them. Amanda waved at her parents. They waved back. In seconds Nomi and Brandon was in the carriage with them.

Amanda told her mother, "You are right mommy. Things are getting very interesting here in Dinotopia."

Amanda's mother smiled, "Yes it is, but I never would have thought of this."

Brandon said, "We all need to talk to Jolinar. She just said that she had nothing to do with that meteor to hit that cave. I have to believe she can tell us a lot about this key to the Jedi Cities. I believe we are here in Dinotopia on what Jolinar has set up a long time ago."

Marion replied, "Of course I do not know anything about what you are talking about, but if this Jolinar is alive, then she would have told you about this key to these cities a long time ago, yes?"

Brandon replied, "Interesting question. If it was not for the recent war we were in, I would say yes, but I feel that Jolinar did not believe we would find Dinotopia this quickly. Brandon was quiet for a moment in thought. He looked at Marion.

Brandon smiled, "I am sorry to be over reacting."

Marion smiled back, "Not at all. This is a Jedi affair. Please note that nothing bad has happen. The only thing I understand is that a very old Jedi Knight has been reunited with a very old dinosaur. I am sure that the two of them can tell you a great deal about the time the Ancient Jedi Knights that came to Dinotopia. It also might be the means that you will find this key you are to have. No one knows where that key is located. All we know it is here."

Brandon replied with a smile, "You are right Marion. I guess I am just antsy being on a vacation. The last one I had, something bad happen."

Brandon looked at Amanda and continued, "Except having you come in the world."

Amanda just smiled at her father.

Nomi said to her husband, "I think I know what is bothering you the most. In the past several years you have been riding a time line that no one fully understands except you. What you have told me, you have been through more than anyone could ever know. Now that everything is calm and peaceful once more, you find yourself being forced to relax and take it easy."

"I tried to put myself in your shoes love, and I can say that I would lose my mind on what you been through. I think being here in Dinotopia is what the doctor ordered. We are here, and I see you are enjoying yourself more then you are acting right now."

Brandon replied with a smile. "Yes I am my love."

Marion said, "Once you see Waterfall City, you will see how wonderful Dinotopia can be."

Nomi smiled, "Please tell us about the city."

"I cannot. Waterfall City must be experienced."

Brandon smiled, "I cannot wait."

Marion looked for a marker. From the expression on her face, she found it.

Marion said, "It will take us about and hour and a half to arrive in Waterfall City. After you two start to look at the scenery, we all will be there in no time."

They did look at the scenery. They saw the most beautiful natural scenes that they ever seen on any planet they have been on.

Brandon said to his wife, "We are going to have to live here."

Nomi looked at her daughter and asked, "How would you like to live here Amanda?"

The expression that Amanda shown on her face was all the answer they need.

Fred asked Jolinar, "When are you going to tell Nomi and Brandon about you were the one that left this Holocron cube that has all the locations of these Jedi cities? From what you just told me, you knew it were these three that will be receiving it."

Jolinar replied, "I will tell them when we get to Waterfall City. You are right, I should have told them a long time ago. I thought you were dead my dear friend."

Fred said, "That is no excuse Jolinar."

Jolinar replied, "No it is not. I know that I have faced many deaths of countless of friends. After hearing that Palpatine was still alive, a lot of horrible memories came to me."

Fred said, "Brandon told me that he is now dead. You need to put that distant past behind you."

Jolinar said, "Yes...finally."

Fred said, "I am happy to see you again."

Jolinar asked, "You can use the Force. Why did you not contact me?"

"I did not even know you were on Earth, or I would have."

"It is not your fault my friend. I should have popped into Dinotopia when I had the chance." Jolinar paused for a moment, and continued, "I guess I was afraid that Palpatine might follow and discover this place."

Fred said, "From what you have told me of him, you did the right thing. I was very relieved to hear he died."

"He should have died when Anakin killed him, but he found a way to keep living."

Fred asked, "Can he come back?"

"Not this time. His cloning came to an end. He is no more, and the Dark-side of the Force can never be able to use another host ever again."

From using the Force, Fred realized what was upsetting Jolinar.

"You are afraid to allow this map be in the Jedi Knight's hand."

"From what I have learned from Sam about them, yes I am."

Fred asked, "Tell me what is really bothering you."

"I have found out that there are some Jedi that wants to keep the past from coming to the present."

Fred asked, "These Jedi would not hurt or kill anyone to fulfill their goals?

"It is not that. From what I have learned, there are some that rather not have the past remembered. In some ways I can understand."

"Nonsense old friend. You are just a part of the Ancient Jedi as the rest of them. I knew them, and I know you. There is one thing in living for the future and forget the past, and another in learning and persevering the past so one can live the future."

"When you die, the last of the Ancient Jedi you will be. There is a very good reason that you are alive. You need to help encourage the Jedi Knights of today to be responsible of the Jedi's past, so that the bad things will not be repeated. Only by knowing everything of the history of the Jedi Knights can only prevent someone just as bad a Palpatine or worse to come to power."


	3. Chapter 3: To Tell A Story

**Chapter 3: To Tell A Story**

Marion was absolutely correct. Waterfall City is a very peaceful place. The waterfalls alone could memorize just about any living creature.

Sam replied, "As my father would say, 'Holy Hanna!' This place is beyond words to describe how wonderful..."

Sam just could not say anything more. She was just overwhelmed.

Brandon, Nomi, Amanda caught up with Sam.

Brandon said, "My dear Padawan. I think I can rightfully say that I would want to live here the rest of my life."

"Yea. No kidding."

Brandon then went to a serious tone. "I think I need to have a good long conversation with Jolinar before I can rightfully state I would want to set Dinotopia as the new Jedi base on Earth."

Jolinar replied, "Yes Grand Master Jedi of Earth, we will, but not just because of your great suggestion. I think it is time to tell more about the Jedi Knight's history."

"First, we need to talk to the Mayor of Waterfall City, and have all of you sign in, including Sam and myself. After all of you have a good look around this wonderful city, we can talk. What I have to say has is importance, but I want to state that your vacation is just as important if not more."

Nomi replied, "Well said, and thank you for allowing us to take it easy more than finding this thing we are meant to find."

Jolinar smiled, "That thing does have a name. It is a Holocron cube. It has all the information needed to find all the cities of the Jedi Knights throughout time and space, and the cube has a lot more information. When we do talk, I will give you all that information."

Brandon replied, "Thank you. Jolinar please do not be afraid of talking to any of us. I sense that you are very concerned about the events that will take place here in Dinotopia."

Jolinar was quiet for a moment before talking. "I guess I have been trying to keep all this a big secret for so long that I have become too protective of our past. Please forgive me for not telling you about this sooner."

Rosemary said, "Jolinar there is no reason to apologize. You have done a great service for Dinotopia, for Earth, and for your own people so many years ago."

Jolinar looked at Rosemary as he knew her.

Rosemary said, "I know we have not met before, but my great grandmother has spoken about you often when I was very young. She got me to remember everything that she told me about you. Her name was Claire Jones."

Jolinar smiled, "I do remember her very well. Thank you for sharing that with me."

Rosemary smiled, "What I am saying to you is that your task will never be complete until you allow Nomi, Brandon, and their daughter to receive this device that will allow your people to be reunited with Earth once again. My great grandmother told me how important that the Jedi Knights history returns where it belongs. That is why I am a big part of Dinotopia. I knew if my great grandmother was going to tell me something of this importance, I would be a part of it in some way. When I saw our Jedi Knights last night, I knew I was right."

It was Sam that spoke, "You will have to excuse Jolinar. She is very emotional over not only Palpatine's demise, but the long waited future of all the Jedi Knights. She is more excited about this then she has shown to all of you. I can understand her anxieties. I have felt that way for many years in finally meeting my Jedi Master, Brandon Bowers. I can tell you that Jolinar has waited many, many more years than I have."

Rosemary said to Sam, "Welcome to Dinotopia Sam, and let Jolinar know we welcome her back."

Sam smiled, "Thank you."

Rosemary looked at the other Jedi guest and said to all of them, "Please enjoy your stay here in Waterfall City. The seventh law of Dinotopia is "Do one thing at a time." All of you started on a vacation, including you Sam. It would be wrong for you to end it short of hand if there is no reason to do so. This Holocron cube can wait a while longer. Since there is no race to get to it, then I suggest that you all take your time."

Sam smiled, "I like that law. I would love to learn all of them. Jolinar just told me that the Jedi Credo has been based on these laws since they have first visited Dinotopia."

Rosemary said, "What I have learned from my great grandmother, Dinotopia did indeed reshape a great deal of the Jedi Knights.

Before giving the new guests a tour of Waterfall City, Rosemary led them to City Hall, so they can meet the Mayor of Waterfall City.

At the front of the City Hall, there was the Mayor waiting to meet them.

The Mayor said to the new guests, "Welcome to Dinotopia. I am sure you will have a wonderful time in Waterfall City."

Brandon Bowers, said, "Thank you. We have had a wonderful time. I am Grand Master Jedi of Earth, Brandon Bowers. This is my wife Nomi Bowers and our daughter Amanda Bowers. Sam O'Neill here is my dearest friend and my Padawan. She is also a Master Jedi. Sam has a symbiote inside her head, a Tok'ra by the name of Jolinar of Malkshur."

The Mayor of Waterfall City said, "I have read and heard great things about Jolinar of Malkshur. She is a very old Jedi Knight if I remember right."

Sam smiled, "Yes she is. During our blending, she has shared her Jedi skills with me."

Mayor Seville said, "When you are ready to share this Jedi history with us, please let me know. I am sure that a lot here in Dinotopia will love to hear what you have to offer us."

Sam smiled again, "Thank you, we will do that. I think Jolinar wants to check out a few things here in this city before she will allow me to talk to all of you."

It was the Mayor that smiled, "Please take your time. We are not planning to go anywhere."

The Mayor looked at the others. "Let me not keep you any longer. Please follow me so you can quickly sign the registry."

They all did so. Nomi sighed in for Amanda because she was too young to write or sign anything official.

Just the same Mayor Seville welcomed Amanda to Dinotopia. Amanda was very happy to be a true citizen of Dinotopia. Nomi and Brandon were very excited also. They felt more a part of Dinotopia than before.

Brandon said to Mayor Seville, "I might be saying this too fast for you, but since I am the Grand Master Jedi of Earth, I have been thinking of using Dinotopia as a new place for the Jedi Knights to go to once we start going to these cities."

Mayor Seville replied excitedly, "That is a very good idea. It has been recorded a good many Jedi had been here before, so I think we can accommodated them all."

Brandon replied, "Of course I am not planning to have all the Jedi Knights here, just a new home base to start with."

The Mayor smiled, "However you will have it set up, I think you still have a very good idea. I have full confidence in your abilities."

Brandon replied with a smile, "Well thank you. How can you trust me without knowing who I am?"

Mayor Seville replied with confidence, "Once you get to know about Dinotopia, you will see how easy it is to know who to trust and who not to trust just by looking at a man." Mayor Seville paused for a moment and continued, "Do not think we are naive. We are far from that."

Brandon replied, "I apologize if I sounded like I was accusing anyone of anything."

"Not at all. Once you start to talk with more here in this city, and experience more of Dinotopia, you will understand what I have just said to you."

The Mayor gave Brandon a big smile and walked off.

"_I have experience stranger things throughout the galaxy, but how can these people tell if someone is trustworthy or not. Could it be they have a trace of the Force in them?"_

Nomi came up to her husband. "We have one very excited little girl. I think she cannot be any happier than being a citizen of Dinotopia."

Brandon smiled back, "I can imagine. I am happy myself more than I even realized."

Brandon told his wife the conversation he just had with the Mayor.

Nomi replied, "I am not surprised at all. How friendly so many have been. I cannot see how the Mayor could be wrong on what he said."

Brandon stated, "You got a point love. I guess it is just hard to believe since most are not as trusting."

Nomi said with a smile, "Do not let that bother you. Live in the here and now. From the ten Dinotopian Laws that Marion told me, there is one that you might need to live by in this case. It is the tenth law, "Eat to live, don't live to eat."

Brandon replied, "That is very interesting. What are the ten laws?"

Nomi answered, "They are:

One Raindrop Raises the Sea

Survival of all or none

Weapons are enemies even to their owners

Give more, take less

Others first, self last

Observe, listen and learn

Do one thing at a time

Sing Everyday

Exercise imagination

Eat to live, don't live to eat

Brandon replied, "They are very interesting. I can see why the Jedi Knights have their way of life as they do."

Nomi said, "It seems that Dinotopia has a lot of influence on us Jedi of today. I believe by having Dinotopia a new base to bring in the Jedi Knights that are located throughout time and space is the best idea you ever had."

The only reply that Brandon gave his wife was a kiss on the lips. In that Nomi and Brandon kissed passionately.

Since Marion was nearby, she said to them, "It looks like we need to give you two a place to live soon."

Nomi and Brandon just smiled.

Nomi asked, "We heard about saurian partners. What is that about?"

Marion answered, "To be a true Dinotopian one needs to adopt a baby dinosaur. From that the two of you will grow together with a very special bond that has to be experienced to fully understand."

Brandon said, "We learned that Jolinar and Fred have been saurian partners."

Marion smiled, "Just about everyone knows about Fred. He has told us a few things about Jolinar, but not much."

Nomi asked, "He told us that he does not understand human languages. How can he then talk to all of you?"

Marion answered, "There are a good number of Dinosaurs and humans that cannot verbally communicate with each other, so we use Dinotopian script writing."

Amanda asked, "So that is why I have seen a good number of sand boxes?"

Marion answered, "Yes. We use them to communicate with each other. It is also a way to have a private conversation."

Brandon looked at his daughter. "Now that you are a citizen of Dinotopia, you can rightfully be taught by Marion here. We can get Sam to teach mommy and daddy a few things we need to know about how to live better as Dinotopian citizens."

Marion asked, "Does Sam knows all that Jolinar knows?"

Brandon answered, "Yes. The blending is unanimous and 100% complete. What the symbiote knows is shared with the host, and what the host knows is shared with the symbiote. This blending is explained and is completely the freewill of both symbiote and host."

Marion asked, "Everything is explained to the new host before this blending?"

Sam replied, "That is correct. For a better explanation, I guess I can rightfully say it is about the same as a human having a saurian partner, but it is much stronger bond. From what I have learned from Jolinar since we both have been to Dinotopia, I believe the bond that Fred and Jolinar have is stronger than most saurian partner relationships. Since all of this is new to me, I do not fully understand it, but that much I do know."

Nomi replied, "We felt that strong bond from the two of you when you both were face to face. We both were very happy for Fred and Jolinar."

Brandon asked his Padawan, "Sam how do you feel yourself about this bond that Fred and Jolinar has, and being here in Dinotopia?"

Sam just said, "WOW!" Sam found a place to sit down and she continued, "When I first blended with Jolinar, it was difficult at first to fully understand all that she had been through. I did see and experienced all the wonders of Dinotopia at the beginning of our blending, but did not think those experiences were here on Earth. Most of the landscapes and buildings are about the same, but the people of course dead and gone."

Sam was quiet for a few moments to gather her own thoughts. She finally continued, "How I feel is the wonders that Jolinar herself has experienced, and the love she had for this place. At first it was hard to know my own feelings from hers, but now I can rightfully say that I share these feelings about Dinotopia. I know that is odd how I can have the love for so many without really knowing them, but I do just the same."

Sam then looked at Brandon. "Master I can tell you stories about the Jedi Knights and Dinotopia that would wow you across the aisle."

From Brandon's expression she saw that he wanted her to tell one of those stories, and right here so all can hear.

Sam replied to that expression, "Let me find a good one to start off with. It only took Sam a few moments. Sam told her story:

"This story I am about to tell you all comes from Jolinar's last host here in Dinotopia. Her name was Oriana Nascava."

Marion went wide eyed in hearing her name. "She is my grandmother!"

Sam went wide eyed. "You must be Marion Seville?"

"Yes I am. My father is the Mayor and Rosemary is my mother."

Sam simply said, "WOW!"

Marion quickly darted off to get her father and mother.

After telling her parents what Sam just said, the three of them went to Sam to hear more.

Major Waldo _Seville_ smiled, "Our daughter told us that Jolinar had blended with Oriana."

"I hope this news is not a distressing one."

Rosemary said with a smile, "Not at all. Believe it or not, when I first saw and talked to you, I saw Oriana in you. Please continue with this story of yours."

"I think I better explained when the two did blend."

Waldo said, "Not at all, unless you want to do so."

Sam smiled, "If I was not told of this blending, I would be very concerned if not hurt in not being told."

It was Jolinar that spoke next, "In what Sam just said, I think I at least owe it to you Rosemary. After all Oriana was your sister."

Rosemary just smiled.

"The reason for not telling you was for your own protection. At the time, I believed that there was a spy in Dinotopia. After talking with Fred earlier, I now know I was wrong. The only one that knew that I did blend with Oriana was Author Denison and his son. I was afraid for their lives, but Oriana insisted."

Rosemary chuckled, "I know how you felt Jolinar. When Oriana insist on something, she does not give up."

"I think she was a lot worse on me, but she was a loving soul. Sam sometimes reminds me of her. I was very pleased that she did not insist on wanting to tell more about our blending. The Sith had scouts that was looking for me. I thought I felt through the Force one of them was here in Dinotopia, but Fred just told me it was not."

Nomi asked, "Is Fred that powerful with the Force?"

"He can be, and proven it many times to me, but I have to say he is a true Dinotopian. He does not really use the Force until it is rightfully needed."

Brandon replied, "An interesting training technique. I wonder if most Jedi of today rely on the Force too much?"

Jolinar looked right at Brandon, "Trust me, they do. That is what has really concerned me in allowing the Jedi Knight's past into the present. After I let Sam tell you this story, I will allow you all to decide."

Sam said, "Both Jolinar and I have been talking about that. I think once they start to come to Dinotopia, things will work out great. If the Jedi Knights through time and space were to come to another planet or even elsewhere on Earth, I think things will be as bad as Jolinar thinks it will."

Brandon said, "Even though I am the Grand Master Jedi of Earth, I will not take things likely. Whatever Jolinar shares with me, I am sure it will help me make my decisions on this matter."

Sam just smiled at her Master.

Sam started to tell her story:

"Again, it started with Oriana. Jolinar and Oriana blended not too long before she first met Author. When the two of them heard that that he had part of that key, to go into the World Beneath, it was the perfect opportunity to hide the Holocron that had all the locations of the scattered Jedi Knights. Jolinar thought she was being followed in Dinotopia. Her first concerned was not with herself but for the surviving Jedi Knights."

"At all cost, that map had to be hidden. Since the carnivores were guarding the place, what better place to hide it. Even today no Jedi could fight off that many carnivores."

Sam was quiet for a moment, "There is a way into the World Beneath, but we need to find Oriana's notes on how to get in safely."

Marion said, "Before she died, my grandmother gave instructions that I would have her most prized positions."

"She also gave me a letter. In that letter I was not to tell a soul. Now that Jolinar and you are blended, I think it safe for you to read them. They might have this information you two seek."

Sam replied, "Have you read them?"

Marion answered, "Some, but I have to admit, I could not read most of it. It was written in a manner I could not understand."

Sam got a pen and paper out from her pouch on her belt. She wrote something down on it, and shown it to Marion.

Sam asked, "Was it something like that?"

Marion said, "Yes it was. One day I would like to ask questions about her."

Sam smiled, "When you show me these journals of Oriana, I can share what she has written on them." Sam pauses for a few seconds and said, "By telling us about these things she gave you, she would not be disappointed in you. When she wrote that last letter to you in finding the light, I felt the love she had for you, and I still feel that love she had for you."

Marion was about to cry for joy. "So you can feel those feelings of Oriana now?"

Sam explained to Marion the blending process of a Tok'ra symbiote and a host. "Oriana loved you so much that she knew she could trust you with this information when it was needed. Now seeing that in action, I know that Oriana was right about you."

Seeing Marion about to cry with joy over what Sam told her. Sam got up, and gave her a gentle hug.

Marion said, "Thank you Sam, and thank you Jolinar."

Jolinar replied, "I thank you for not getting upset with me in not telling this story a long time ago."

Marion smiled, "If you did, then you might not been able to be here. It also could be possible that my grandmother might not been able to write down all she did in her journals."

Jolinar replied, "Interesting. You are a very intelligent young lady."

Marion said, "I have tried to be like my grandmother since I was old enough to know about her."

Sam said, "Trust me Marion, you are exactly like her."

Brandon asked, "Excuse me for interrupting, but I would like to know one thing. How important is it for us to retrieve this Holocron cube?

Sam answered, "Trust me Master, we have all the time in the world. Once I read the journals, we will get all the information we need. Jolinar can remember a great deal about Oriana, but not everything. It was a couple hundred years ago."

Brandon replied with a smile, "Great. I would first love to learn all I can about Dinotopia of today first before we set off to any Jedi cities of long ago."

Sam said, "I personally want to unite with Oriana's family."

Rosemary said, "We want to unite with you too Sam. Since Jolinar did blend with Oriana and now you, I can rightfully say you are a part of our family."

Mayor Waldo said, "In that you are welcome to eat dinner with us. I for one am very hungry."

Sam looked at him, "Thank you, and so am I.

Rosemary said to the rest of them, "Just do not sit there. Please join us."

Nomi said with a smile, "Thank you. We will be delighted to join you all.

They all gathered together, and exit the building.


	4. Chapter 4: Oriana Nascava

**Chapter 4: Oriana Nascava**

The next morning Rosemary Seville came to Sam's apartment. When Rosemary knocked on the door, Sam was already up.

When Sam opened the door, Sam smiled. "Hi. I was about to walk around the city. I guess you can be my tour guide."

Rosemary smiled, "Before I do show you around Waterfall City, I would like for us to stop at a certain place."

"Sure."

They walked a few blocks.

Sam stated, "This building brings back memories."

Rosemary did not say anything until she opened the front door of the house.

Rosemary said, "Please come on in."

Sam walked in, and looked around as she would normally.

"This place belonged to Oriana before she married Author."

Rosemary smiled, "Yes it was hers. We used this house now for a storage area. Last night, Waldo and I cleaned it up, and put everything in that was Oriana's right before she moved out."

Sam said, "It looks identical. Thank you for showing it to me."

Rosemary smiled "This house and its belongings are yours."

Sam quickly turned around and faced Rosemary. "I could not..."

Rosemary interrupted with a smile, "Sam I insist. I decided to give this house to you not due to the blending of you and Jolinar, but as I have said before, you remind me of my beloved sister. I saw her in you before I knew of Jolinar and her blending with Oriana."

"Due to Jolinar, I do know a good deal about Oriana, but I want you to tell me about her in your own words."

Before Rosemary told Sam about Oriana, she offered Sam a seat on the sofa.

When they both sat down, Rosemary told all the she could remember about her.

Sam listened to all of it as she was hearing about Oriana for the first time. Sam was enjoying every moment.

"To hear about a person by a 3rd party and have all those memories is more helpful than you may realize. Thanks for sharing that with me."

"I am sure it's a lot for you to deal with. It is hard for me just dealing with my memories and life. From all you have told me about a symbiote blending with a number of people during its life span, I would go out of my mind.

Sam smiled, "It is not as bad as you may think. For me it took a moment, but Jolinar helped me deal with it all. To my surprise Jack is handling it a lot better than I would suspect."

Sam had an idea. "Since you shared with me about Oriana, want me to share with you of the blending that Jolinar and Oriana had?"

Rosemary asked excitingly, "Can you do that?"

"With the Force I can. I can share some of those experiences with you. I can then share more with you at your own leisure."

Rosemary replied with a smile, "I would love that."

"To make it easy for you, I will share just the things I told you yesterday. You will already be familiar with it."

Sam still seated, moved closer.

Sam smiled, "Now close your eyes, and let yourself go. If it gets too much for you, please let me know, and I will stop."

Rosemary understood and agreed.

Sam almost did a Vulcan mind meld with Rosemary as Sam put her fingers on both sides of Rosemary's head. Sam then used the Force to allow those images to flow into Rosemary's mind.

Rosemary did not even flinch during the whole time.

When Sam was done, Sam simply put her hands at her side.

Rosemary opened her eyes once again.

Rosemary said, "You are right. Oriana was very insistent on getting you...I mean Jolinar to tell Author and Will about the blending. I also saw how lonely Oriana was when Author died."

Rosemary put both of her hands on Sam's. Promise me this Sam. When Jack leaves you the same way that Author did with Oriana, do find another. I know that you love Jack a great deal. I felt that in you during the time I saw Oriana's loneliness."

Sam showed a bit of frustration her face. Jolinar allowed you to see that in me?"

Rosemary smiled with understanding, "I told you that you are family to us. There is no reason to hide from us. I will not tell anyone anything that you share with me, including Jolinar."

It was Jolinar that spoke next. "Sam is a lot like Oriana in the respect of getting what she wants. I feel that she will do the same thing when Jack dies. I did all that I could to get Oriana to fall in love with another."

Rosemary said to Jolinar. "This time you cannot fail. Sam must know that she can love again when Jack is gone. She is too special to be left alone in the world. If she is so much like Oriana, then she has the heart to love another."

Sam replied, "It will not be easy, but I hope that time will be a very long wait. Jolinar memory tells me that you Dinotopians can live a longer time than most on Earth. I hope Jack will live for many, many years."

"Death happens to the young and old in Dinotopia. You said that the Sith are no more, but that does not mean that death can be done through other men." Rosemary was seeing Sam was getting sad over talking about Jack demise.

Rosemary smiled compassionately, "I do not want to hurt you Sam. From what you have shared with me about Oriana, I do not want to see you unhappy in your last years because of loneliness."

Sam had a few tears running down her face. "I just love him so much to not see myself with anyone else."

As she was wiping the tears from Sam's face, "I am the same with Waldo. After seeing Oriana so sad in her last years, I made a vow that I would not put myself through that. Waldo even told me that he would want me to find another if he died before me. Why not talk to Jack about this."

Sam smiled, "I will, or Jolinar will bug the hell out of me."

Rosemary smiled, "We both love you Sam. You need to start loving yourself just as much."

"If I find another or not after Jack dies, I want to make a promise to you at least, 'I will live here in this apartment as long as I live here in Dinotopia.' Jack and I have talked about it last night with the boys, we want to live in Dinotopia for the rest of our lives. At first we thought about living on Coruscant, but we love this place even more."

"If that planet is that wonderful, then you will need to take me there for a visit."

"As Nomi and Brandon told you about that planet last night to all of you, I can assure you there are places that neither Brandon nor Nomi have ever seen."

All the sudden Sam's comlink went off.

After answering it, Brandon said, "Sam, we are going with the caravan with Marion to Sauropolis. Do you and Fred want to join us there?

"Not right now thank you. Jolinar and I have some catching up to do in Waterfall City. All of you have fun, and may the Force be with you Master."

Brandon got to the point of why he called, "Sam I just happened to be monitoring you and Rosemary."

Sam smiled inwardly, "I take it you are going to bug the hell out of me as Jolinar will?"

"If I do that, it will be for your own good. I know you love Jack, and he loves you. I am sure you would want Jack to find another if you died before him."

Sam sighed, "Yes I would. I still would not want Jack to die before me."

"Same here. If you died before I did, I would miss you something awful. I would continue on in the memory of Samantha Carter O'Neill. She is too important to me."

"Thank you Master. I would do that same for all of you."

Brandon said before turning off his comlink, "May the Force be with you my dearest Padawan."

Rosemary stood up, "Thank you again for sharing that with me Sam. It meant a lot to me. I better see what Waldo is up to. Find me if you need anything...that includes Jolinar as well."

Sam stood up, "Thank you for allowing us to live here. I better start moving things from where I was to this apartment."

Before Rosemary took off, Marion left those journals of Oriana here."

Rosemary pulled out the large drawers of the desk. She grabbed three journals out." These are all the journals Marion received."

Sam showed extreme eagerness in seeing them."

Due to Sam excitement, Rosemary, "Why not stay here. I can have all your things moved here."

"Thank you for all that you have done for Jolinar and me." Rosemary simply smiled and left.

For some reason Sam was afraid to read the journals. She understood that she had the memories of Oriana Nascava through the blending of Jolinar, but Sam also knew these Journals were very private.

Sam just looked at them for a time. She just did not know what to do next. Jolinar did not say or do anything. Jolinar knew it was Sam's choice, and it was up to her to read them or not.

What Sam did decide on was to use the Force to see if these journals had the information needed to find this entrance to the World Beneath. What Sam discovered was that not only did these journals have the information on the World Beneath, but much more that the Jedi Knight will need to know once they start going to the cities. Sam also sensed that it will tell her more about Jolinar then what she knew already.

"_How can I learn more about Jolinar by these journals than I do now?"_

_Jolinar replied to Sam, "You are not going to learn anything by having these journals closed." _

_Sam asked, "I thought you told me that the blending shared everything. How can I learn more about you?" _

"_How much do you know of yourself? Do you constantly learn new things about yourself every day? What you will see about me is in the eyes of Oriana Nascava. You know me by your own experiences that you can understand."_

"_Like I have seen and experienced all about Dinotopia from you without understanding it was here on Earth." _

"_Exactly! Not only will you learn more about me, but yourself. As I have said before, you and Oriana are very similar. In nearly every way, you two are the same." _

_Sam replied, "O my. If she writes about Author after his death, I will cry. I cannot think of losing Jack the same way."_

"_One day you will lose Jack. I cannot say when. It could be by old age as with Author, or by combat. He is a soldier after all." _

_Sam replied, "It sadden me to have him go off to some military battle, and I was not even married to him at the time. I wonder how I would feel if I was an Air Force officer?" _

_Jolinar answered, "Knowing you Sam, the same way you do now. Feelings have nothing to do with someone's career choices."_

At first Sam was hesitant to open the first journal, but she rationalized that the first journal was before Oriana met Author. Sam finally opened the first journal. Sam read to herself:

January 1, 1860

As usual I was adventuring in the meadows as always in the same place at the same time each and every day. On this particular day, I finally had the opportunity to really talk to Rosha. She told me that she never had a last name. I found that odd, but she seemed to be a very nice person. She met me at the place I said I would be.

Rosha said, "We need to talk."

I told her, "I am not going anywhere, so talk to me."

Rosha replied, "What we need to talk about is very important."

In her voice, I notice she was very scared.

I reassured her, "Rosha, anything you tell me, will be between you and me."

Rosha said, "It is not that at all."

Rosha sat on the ground beside me.

"Even though I have met you a few times, I knew that I trust you 100%. I think you do the same with me, or you would not be here talking to me. I see you are a very private person."

"Yes I am a private person, but me being secluded from you lately is not due to that. You see Oriana. I am not from around here."

I smiled and told her that we have had many that come to Dinotopia from time to time."

Rosha replied, "That is true, but they all come from this planet. I do not. I come from a different solar system from a planet called Malkshur."

After she said that to me, she was seeing if I believed her.

For some reason I did believe her. I did not understand it all. After all Rosha was the first person I met from another world. Since she looked no different than me, I could have met many others from all over the stars.

I told her straight out, "I believe you."

Rosha was quiet for a moment.

To get her to talk more, I asked her to talk about her home world.

Rosha did say more, but it was not about Malkshur. She told me that she was a very old Jedi Knight. From there I knew what she was about to tell me was a lot more than a friendly greeting.

She explained to me what a Jedi Knight was and why she was on Earth.

I asked her, "I take it you want me to be a part of this Jedi mission of yours?"

Rosha answered, "What I am asking of you is something that is very important, and yes it has to do with my mission, but it is not what you might think. I am more than just a Jedi but a Tok'ra."

I asked, and I wished I did not, or at least not at first, "What is a Tok'ra?"

When she first explained it to me, I wanted to run away fast, but Rosha was very kind and gentle in explaining more about it.

Afterwards, I was more curious then fearful. She explained all the details of what she called blending. As I was lying on the ground, I was starting to have a very close friendship bond with her.

After she was done telling me about being a Tok'ra, I asked, "So you and Jolinar are separate beings, but sharing the same body without either one dominating the other?"

It was Jolinar that spoke through her. It sounded like Rosha, but it did not. I could not pinpoint the differences, but I knew it was a different person.

Jolinar said, "I thought I could talk to you about how we can blend as one, and be still freely separate individuals."

I smiled.

Jolinar continued, "Rosha never stopped being who she was before the blending, and I never stopped being Jolinar."

I asked, "Who is this Jedi Knight, you or Rosha?"

"I am the Jedi Knight, but once I blended with a willing host, they share that knowledge and experiences, so we are both are Jedi Knights."

I remembered that Rosha was in a hurry to tell me a lot more, so I asked Jolinar why I am being told all this.

Jolinar smiled through Rosha. "Rosha's body is getting old as you can see. She is also dying, and my task that has been given to me has not yet been completed."

I then understood what they were asking of me. I was both scared and very excited at the same. I was scared thinking that I would lose something important of myself, and excited to be not only a Tok'ra, but a Jedi Knight.

"I do not need to use the Force to see you have mixed feelings about blending with me, and I am sorry that I had to approach you so suddenly on this manner, but Rosha is dying faster than I thought."

"How long do you think she has?"

Jolinar thought over it for a moment, "Within 3 of your Earth months."

I moved from laying on the ground to sitting on the ground. "The mixed emotions that you have seen are the fear that I may lose something important that makes Oriana Nascava special.

Jolinar replied, "I promise you who you are now will be preserved. You will change due to the blending, but you Oriana Nascava will stay the same. How you live your life is totally up to you." For some reason I was not fully convinced, though I still have full confidence and trust in both Rosha and Jolinar.

What Jolinar did for me next made all the difference.

Though what she called the Force, I was able to experience all that she had experienced.

When she was done, I felt like we were meant to blend all along. It was a destiny for the both of us. I even told her how I personally felt from it.

"I felt the same way Oriana. I too cannot explain it, but yes, I felt that we are meant to blend."

"What do I need to do, and what do I do with the body of Rosha?"

"After I move out of Rosha's body into yours, her body will be taken by the Force, and be a part of it as all Jedi Knight that have died before her. When you are ready for us to blend, we simply kiss each other."

For some reason I stood up and walked a few steps from her.

I did not say anything for a time, but when I did, I asked, "I want to do this, but I still feel that I need to think this over."

It was Rosha that spoke next, "That is a normal reaction. I felt the same thing you and Jolinar did in that you two were meant to blend."

I turned around to look at her. "You look about 63 years old. How can you be dying?"

Rosha answered with a smile, "I am actually nearly 90."

I was amazed. "A Tok'ra can cure diseases and help the physical body become stronger?"

Rosha answered, "Recall what Jolinar shared with you."

I did just that.

I found out that a Tok'ra symbiote can cure diseases but it cannot control life and death. What Jolinar shared with me about Rosha was she was dying from a disease that has no cure nor is it contagious. The disease will stay with Rosha till she dies, which is right after the transformation from her to me.

I was very sad for Rosha, and I did show it in my facial expressions.

Rosha smiled, "Please do not be sad for me Oriana. I have lived a wonderful life because of Jolinar. I could not be any happier. After experiencing who you are, I am just as happy that you will share those same experiences."

Sam suddenly stopped reading Oriana's Journal.

Why Sam stopped was she could feel the same feelings Oriana was feeling. Sam ran outside to get some fresh air.

What Sam felt was the sadness that Oriana had for Rosha.

"_I see what you mean by Oriana was very much like me. I felt like it was me instead of Oriana." _

"_To this day, I cannot tell you two apart."_

"_I wonder if that is why Palpatine was trying his best to influence my past." _

Jolinar replied, _"I do not think he knew anything about Dinotopia or Oriana Nascava. I think he was after you due to your power of the Force. If it was me or Oriana then he would have gone after the both of us during my time with Oriana."_

"_I see why you were so desperate to hide that Holocron."_

"_As I stated before, I thought I was being followed." _

_Sam just had an idea. "Could all that you have been feeling been the result of Palpatine."_

_Jolinar was quiet for a moment. "If it was Palpatine, then he was more concerned with getting his hands on that Holocron than me."_

Shortly after Sam and Jolinar's little chat, a Maiasaurus came up to Sam. It was pulling a cart with Sam stuff from the other apartment. A man was riding on top of the Maiasaurus.

The man did not say anything to Sam. He simply got off his ride after the cart was set in the front lawn. After he detached the cart from the Maiasaurus, he got back on, and they took off.

Sam used the Force to move all the stuff from the cart inside the house. Sam was not worried about the cart sitting there. She knew from the Force that the same Maiasaurus and the same man will be back to pick up the cart before nightfall.

It did not take Sam at all to set things up. After she was done, she realized that she set up everything in the same way Oriana did when she lived here.

Sam was amazed by it. She was not trying at all to imitate Oriana at all, but she did just the same.

Before continuing to read Oriana's Journals, Sam made herself some lunch. Sam smiled at all the hard work the Sevilles did for her. Sam had enough food for her and her family for a week."

Sam decided to call Jack on his comlink to check on how he was doing.

After Jack answered, "Hi love. How do you three like Dinotopia?"

"We love it! How are you doing?"

Sam told him what she read from Oriana's Journal so far. Sam could trust Jack in keeping this a secret.

"That is very interesting Sam. It seems that your life is always in the past."

Sam thought that he was talking about Brandon coming to her early in her life that had put time line to rights. Now she is learning about Oriana Nascava several centuries from the time she was born."

"Wow! If I did not experience this before telling you, I would not believe it." Sam also told Jack that she set up the apartment just as Oriana did when she lived here. "I was not meaning to set it like that."

"Rosemary told me she would give us Oriana's apartment. If she did not tell me about her sister, I would believe it was a coincident. Now I am starting to rightfully believe that you might have been this Oriana in a past life."

"You know I do not believe in all that. I have to admit we are two of a kind. Even if I did believe in reincarnation, I do not think we would be so much alike. The chances of that happening would be off the scale."

"As you read more of Oriana's journal, you can find out more of what has made you and Oriana Nascava so identical. Sam I am going by who you are, and not just the blending experience you have with Jolinar."

After Sam turned off her comlink, she was going over her head of the possibilities.

When Sam got a hold of her thinking, she dismissed the idea. "To be so identical would be impossible. There has been no recorded information on any reincarnation experience of someone repeating their own past existence. Just the same Sam could not dismiss the possibility. Either due to reincarnation or whatever, Sam realized that they were 100% identical.


	5. Chapter 5: Sam and Oriana

**Chapter 5: Sam and Oriana**

Sam knew that she did not have to read the next journal entry of Oriana, but she did anyhow. Sam could feel exactly what she felt and went through. What Sam was not sure of was it due to Oriana and she has somehow bonded, or was she Oriana. Sam turned the page and read:

January 2, 1860

That night, I could not sleep. It was not that I was afraid of blending with Jolinar. What that Jedi allowed me to experience was something so wonderful. I cannot rightfully describe it, after all this will be my first time to blend with a Tok'ra. How exciting!

What Jolinar shared with me yesterday was more than a personal experience, but something very unique. I can feel a person. With all hosts that Jolinar had, I only felt this one person from all the rest.

I wonder why this one person stood out for me. Just the same she did. If for any reason that I will blend with Jolinar, it is due to this person that was meant for me to know. For some reason, I think she is not a host of Jolinar, or at least not yet. What I see from this person, I feel that she is from the future.

Rosha did say she came from the past a good many years ago. I can see someone coming from the past, but never seeing someone from the future. I did not know the future existed. I do hope I will learn more about this person from the future. The only thing I got so far: she is a female and her name, Samantha Carter O'Neill.

Sam's faced nearly dropped off. _"How can she know my name before I was born, and have my married name also? Not even the Force is that powerful to know the future especially since the Force was in its infancy stage. Just the same, it is written down in Oriana's hand writing in 1860. This has to be a dream."_

_Jolinar said in Sam's head, "It is not Sam. For some reason you name had been given to her."_

_Sam said to Jolinar, "What in the hell is going on! Talk to me." _

_Jolinar replied, "I could tell you all, but it is much better that you read it right from Oriana's Journals. Any questions that is running in your head will all be answered and more right from Oriana. I did not write in them at all. This all came from Oriana herself." _

_Jolinar was quiet for a moment then continued, "Sam you need to read all of these journals before any of you can adventure into the World Beneath."_

_Sam asked, "Does this mean I should be sharing this with the others?" _

_Jolinar answered, "What you share is up to you and how much. The more you read of these journals the more you will understand." _

_Sam got a little angry with Jolinar. "Dammit! You are not putting me through a mystery game through your words. You of all people know I hate that." _

_Jolinar said calmly, "I will never do that to you Sam. If I told you anymore, then it will not make any sense to you."_

"_Jolinar, I see my full married name on a journal entry of January 2, 1860. That is not making any sense to me! It is also scaring the complete crap out of me. How can Oriana know of me 149 years in her future?" _

Jolinar did not answer. Sam realized she had the answer right in these journals. Jolinar did know Sam very well. Sam never cared for someone telling her how a story would turn out before she finished reading it.

January 5, 1860

Jolinar and I did blend the next day after we had our extensive chat. I wanted to wait a few days to have something to really write about. The past three days were a bit to understand. Jolinar had more experiences than I could ever realize.

Before we blended, I asked her about Samantha Carter O'Neill. I was not surprised at all that she did not give me any information. What Jolinar did tell me was I had to learn about her on my own.

I asked her, "How am I supposed to learn about someone that has not been born yet?"

Jolinar said, "She will be the one to communicate with you."

Sam stopped reading. Sam said out loud, "What the hell!"

"_I am the one that is learning about who you are, and why we are alike in every way. Now I have to actually communicate with you?"_

Sam was hoping Jolinar would say something to her. In Jolinar's silence Sam knew the answer, read more in Oriana's Journals.

"_Maybe Oriana will tell me how I am supposed to communicate with her and when. I wondered if Lewis Carroll was a Tok'ra living in Dinotopia when he wrote "Alice and Wonderland?"_

Sam read on:

I told Jolinar that I loved and respected her dearly, but this is getting very confusing as heck.

It was Rosha that spoke with a smile, "I know what you mean Oriana. At first I can get so upset with Jolinar, but later I find out that she was being as kind and gentle as she always had. I cannot tell you to blindly believe in what she tells you. It never worked with me. At least know this, before you do blend as one. She loves and respects you just as much as you do her."

Sam stopped reading once again and realized how silly she had been acting with Jolinar herself. Sam then realized how both she and Oriana were acting ever so similar."

"_This is too damn weird. We both are feeling the same thing at practically at the same moment, but in two different time periods. How can that be?"_

Just then Jack, Charlie, and Richard came in.

Sam was very happy to have company especially from the three important males in her life.

Jack felt through the Force that Sam had a lot going in her mind. "Tell us what you read so far."

After Sam did, Richard said, "Mom, it seems to me that you either will be going back in time as your Jedi Master has done for you, or you will be contacting her by the Force. This will not be your first time you talked with others in the past by the use of the Force."

"That is true. If it was someone else that was not like me in every way, then I would not be so concerned. Just reading what I have so far in this journal entry, we are feeling and behaving in the same manner as if I were there myself. I am starting to think I went back into time and became Oriana."

Jack replied, "What is so wrong with that. I am not saying you are this Oriana, but why be afraid of being her, or even replacing her."

Sam said, with confusion in her voice, "Replacing her? What do you mean?"

Jack answered, "Let's say you did go back in time, in 1860, and meet Oriana. For some reason she is about to die of some disease or gets killed. Logically, Jolinar would have jumped into you in order to complete this Jedi business."

Sam replied, "Of what I have read in Oriana's journals, nothing is yet in my hand writing. Though, if it was me that even started these journals, I might hide my own hand writing."

Jack smiled, "What I said was a suggestion to help how you feel now. You know I get a headache on the time theory stuff, and I have seen all the time traveling mess with you and Brandon. I think all that time theory stuff needs to be redesigned."

Sam replied, "Some of it has due to the Stargate been opened to the public, but I have to agree with you love, even what we know of time travel is so obsolete if not completely wrong. If you are right, and I do travel back in the mid-late 1800s, what them?

Jack answered, "Sam, the only way I know how to answer you is by finding out what is in Oriana's Journals. I do not think of a better person that can give you that answer. Maybe you are going to have to go by what you told Brandon that the answers will come to you. One has to let them come by their own power."

Sam smiled, "Jack, I think this is something totally different. We are talking about 149 years ago."

Charlie said, "Mom, this is only a suggestion, but I think you need to meditate on the Force on this now before you read anything more in Oriana's journal. If you and you alone are to read all that is in these journals, then you need to get a hold of this with both hands.

Sam replied with a smile, "Good idea Charlie. I think I will do that, but first I want to take a walk."

Sam hugged all three of them before she walked outside.

The time that Sam started her walk, it was mid noon, or at least the sun was more overhead then falling in the horizon. Even Sam's watch was rightfully useless. How Dinotopians measured time would be different than what her watch might show.

Sam thought of finding that spot that Oriana and Rosha met. Sam thought she might get a better perspective of what she had read in Oriana's journal.

From the Force Sam found out it was not in or near Waterfall City. Sam had to find Fred to take her to that location.

Going on her own in Dinotopia, even with her Jedi skills, might not be wise.

When she found him, a smile came to her face. Other than the Sevilles, Fred was the only true friend Sam had in Dinotopia at the moment.

Fred said something that only Sam could understand through the Force, _**"What can I do for you Sam?" **_

"_**I need to go the place that Oriana and Rosha met before Jolinar and Oriana blended." **_

"_**Hop on my back, and I will take you there."**_

As Fred was walking to the gates of Waterfall City, he said, "Oriana went to that same place after she became a Tok'ra with Jolinar nearly every day."

Sam told him all about what she had already read in Oriana's journals, and what Jolinar has said about them.

Fred replied, "I too see everything that I knew about Oriana in you Sam. I also think you two look very similar. You have a different color hair than Oriana's and some other very minor differences, but I do have to say, you are a splitting image of Oriana."

Sam said, "It might be that I could have traveled in time and became her."

Fred was quiet for a moment. "I do not believe so. I also used the Force to see if you and she were the same person. You are not."

Sam asked with a little frustration in her voice, "How can we be so much alike. We act and feel the same."

"I am sorry Sam, but I am not the one that can answer that. I wonder if anyone can. I believe this is something you will have to find out on your own. For the most part, that is how life is learned. Do not get me wrong, we need friends and family, but it is our responsibility to live our own lives."

It did not take long for them to reach their destination.

All the sudden Sam could see Oriana and Rosha talking. Sam did not hear them, but she could see them as if they were real. As soon as they appeared, they vanished.

Sam realized that it was the Force that was giving her the images of both Oriana and Rosha. In that Sam knew she came to the right place to meditate in the Force on this matter.

Sam went to the same spot where Oriana was sitting, where she always sit. After sitting down, Sam put herself in the Force. To Sam surprise and shock, it was Oriana that popped in with Sam in the Force.

_**Oriana laughed, "Sorry to startle you Sam, but I have been waiting for a time for you to contact me." **_

_**Sam found herself asking, "How long?"**_

_**Oriana answered, "A few weeks. I guess I am impatient." **_

_**Sam smiled and replied, "I know what you mean." **_

_**Sam went serious and continued, "You are right. I am from your future." **_

_**Oriana replied excitingly, "Great, you are reading, or read my journals." **_

_**Sam smiled, "I just started. I wanted to contact you right then with the Force, but was not sure it you were ready." **_

"_**I am not sure if I am now, but after knowing your name and that you exist, I had to do something." **_

_**Sam smiled, "I know what you mean." **_

"_**It appears that we are very much alike." **_

"_**More than you ever know, and I have no idea why. **_

_**Oriana smiled, "If your image in the Force I see you is how you really look, then we are twins for sure. **_

_**Sam replied, "Everyone is saying the same thing to me, even Fred." **_

_**Oriana asked, "That Muttaburrasaurus still alive?" **_

_**Sam answered with a big smile, "Yes he is, and doing great."**_

_**He is with me at this moment." **_

"_**I am very happy to meet you." **_

"_**I was thinking the same thing." **_

_**Both Oriana and Sam laughed. **_

_**Oriana said, "It is wild that we are nearly doing and feeling the same things." **_

"_**At first I have been thinking we are the same person, but hearing you and feeling you with the Force, I see that we are two different people, but at the same time we are nearly 100% identical."**_

_**Oriana stated, "We are two different people. I am also thinking we are two parts of a key. It is confusing for us to be separated, but when we are bond together, we are whole." **_

_**Sam asked, "A key to what?" **_

"_**In time, we will both find out together. For right now, please continue to read my journals." Oriana smiled, "I do not write dull stuff. I am sure you Sam that you will learn more about me, if not yourself. I know that I am learning about myself by meeting you."**_

_**Sam asked with confusion, "How can you learn from me? You just met me." **_

_**Oriana gave a big smile, "Keep learning about Dinotopia and its people Sam. I can tell you for sure, Dinotopia is one special place." **_

_**Sam replied, "I am sure I will. Your granddaughter is one special person, and so is your sister, Rosemary." **_

"_**To me Rosemary is baby, but she is wonderful." **_

"_**These time zones are confusing to me." **_

_**Oriana replied, "You have a better idea about time than I do. I am sure Jolinar has shared with you more than she will with me."**_

_**Sam smiled, "I also have done a lot of temporal studies. If it was not for Jack and I having our own child, I was thinking of studying to be an astrophysicist. In all that I have read about temporal physics, what I am facing now is a whole different concept." **_

_**Oriana laughed, "After you learn more about it here in Dinotopia, you can write your own books and other documents on the subject." **_

_**Sam had to laugh at that too. "If I do not lose my mind on all of it, I will do that." **_

"_**Trust me Sam, you will not lose your mind over all that you are experiencing, or will experience. You are too much like me. You are far too strong to give into anything."**_

"_**You are right, I am cursed." **_

_**Oriana said angrily, "No you are not!" **_

_**Oriana continued gently, "A lot is on your plate right now, but that is due to you can handle it all. I strongly believe you know this, or you will not be at the spot that I go to every day." **_

"_**I came here to get a better perspective on what I have read in your journal, which is not much.**_

"_**Believe it or not Sam, I would have done the same thing." **_

_**Both Sam and Oriana laughed on how they are so much alike. **_

_**Oriana continued, "That is why I know you will not fall apart. I have been learning a great deal with Jolinar, and I can tell you it is a lot." **_

"_**I have Jolinar in my head now, and I can tell you it has been a very wonderful and confusing time." **_

_**Oriana said before leaving Sam, "In that case, I will always be with you Sam. Farewell, until you see me in my journals."**_

Sam felt a lot better after spending some time with Oriana.

_In her head, Sam asked Jolinar, "Did Oriana have that half of the key that she gave to Author's to fit his other half, before she told me about us being two halves of a key?" _

_Jolinar said, "No. It is very interesting that she used that cliché. Since I did not know anything about Oriana and Author meeting beforehand, I did not give that idea to her." _

_Sam replied, "In a way, I wished you did."_

_Jolinar said, "As Oriana told you a moment ago, you are strong. You will turn out much better than you think." _

_Sam asked, "You know something, I do not know about all this?" _

_Jolinar answered, "Nothing other than you my dear friend. I know no more about the future than you do. Jumping ahead of the time zone either the past or the future does not give me all the answers to life. Your future has not been written yet."_

_Sam replied, "Whoever is writing my future is one goofy writer." _

"_Do not get me wrong Jolinar, I want to continue with Oriana and Dinotopia, but I have never had a time in my life when it has been this weird. I am counting on it that Oriana's journals will be even more interesting." _

_Jolinar said, "I will tell you this Sam, the more you read from her journals the better it will be for you._

_Sam replied, "I know Jolinar. Right now it does not feel that way."_

Fred took Sam to where she found him in Waterfall City. Sam thanked Fred for his time.

Fried replied, "Anytime my friend. I hope you can find the answers you are looking for."

Sam smiled, "I will, and I know I will get through all this confusion. It is just a lot to take in."

Sam walked to a good location to see the falls. If anything that could clear her mind, it was the beauty of the falls.

After Sam sat on a park bench, a young lady walked up to her.

The young lady said with a smile, "Hi. I am Romana Denison."

Sam recognized who she was immediately.

Sam replied with a smile of her own, "Hello Romana."

Romana asked, "Sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, not at all. I am just doing some thinking."

Sam realized she forgot to introduce herself. "I am sorry. Where are my manners? I am Sam O'Neill."

Romana got excited, "You are that Jedi Knight. Good to meet you. My aunt told me a little about Jedi Knights."

Sam smiled, "What did she tell you?"

"Not much or I should say I did not understand much of what she did tell me."

Romana paused for a moment and continued, "I have to say you look a lot like Oriana Nascava."

Sam smiled, "I have been told that. Please have a seat."

"Thank you."

She sat down.

Through the Force, Sam got something from Romana.

Sam got the word, "skybax."

Sam asked Romana, "What is a skybax?"

Romana answered, "A skybax is a pterosaur. Actually there are two types of pterosaurs on Dinotopia: Pteranodon and Quetzalcoatlus skybax. I am a skybax rider, or will be soon. My father, Will Denison, was a skybax rider many, many years ago. I have wanted to honor him by training to be a skybax rider."

Sam was quiet for a moment then asked Romana, "I would like to know what you aunt did tell you about the Jedi Knights. You see, I am reading in some of her journals, and I would like to know all I can about her."

"I can tell you now if you have the time."

Sam replied, "Sure, please do."

"Since you are reading her journals, you know that she was a Jedi Knight herself and a Tok'ra."

"I thought she only told Author and Will?"

Romana smiled, "Oriana told me about the worry Jolinar had, but that was over it a few years."

Before allowing Romana to continue, Sam decided to tell her all that she knows and the recent events.

"I thought you had Jolinar inside you, or you would not have known that Oriana told only Author and Will. Oriana also told me that she had talked to you through this Force. Oriana told me everything about you. I knew who you were before I came to you. When I saw you, I had to come up and say hi."

Sam just smiled.

"Romana, I have to say this is a bit much for me to comprehend."

Romana smiled, "You are not alone Sam. I felt the same way in all that my aunt told me."

"It seems you did not go mad over it. At times I feel that I will."

"If you go by the 7th law of Dinotopia, then you will make it."

Sam had to use the memories of Jolinar to recite that law, "Do one thing at a time."

"That is right. Also have courage in yourself Sam. In all the powers you have of this Force, you must have courage or even that will not help you. I do not need any energy field to help me to see that you and my aunt are nearly identical."

Sam smiled, "How can we do so much alike? Oriana told me through the Force that we are like two halves of a key. Could we been the same person but somehow got divided in two different time periods?"

Romana answered, "I am the wrong person to answer that. How I feel on that question is something simpler. When you find out, please let me know."

Sam replied a little embarrassed, "Sorry about over reacting."

"Believe me Sam, I understand. To me you are acting more normally over what you are going through than I would."

Sam thanked her for you encouragement.

"Let me tell you about what my aunt told me about the Jedi Knights. She told more to me about what Jolinar and her hid within the World Beneath than anything."

Sam asked, "Did Oriana tell you what they hid?"

"Yes, she said it was a Holocron."

Sam implored Romana to tell her about what Oriana told her about hiding the Holocron."

"Oriana told me that when she went with Author to the World Beneath, it was the perfect time to hide this Holocron. Since this Holocron looked very similar to the sunstones in texture, Oriana told me that she hid this Holocron there."

"Where in the World Beneath did she hide it?"

"Oriana talked about a place that this ancient scroll called "The bed of the Sun." When she was a place she could be alone, she told me she first used the Force to set things in motion, for I am guessing all you Jedi can find this Holocron."

"I am hoping Oriana will have this in more detail in her journals."

Romana replied, "She did not tell me that much more. If she did, I would not be able to explain it to you. I could never understand what she did tell me about this Force."

Sam smiled, "If anything, Oriana used the Force to hide this Holocron more in the bed of sunstones. I am sure its cube shape would stand out.

Romana smiled back, "I hope what I could give you will be enough."

"I am just starting to read on your aunt's journals. I am sure what you have told me will be an important piece of the puzzle, or Oriana would not have told you. Romana, you have to understand, the ancient Jedi Knight love to give things in pieces that only makes sense after they start to connect."

Sam stood up and thanked Romana for her time, and wished her all the luck in her skybax training.

When Sam got home, she gave Jack and her two boys a loving hug. When everyone was seated in the living room, Sam told what she had experienced with the Force and what Romana Denison told her.

Richard said, "Cool mom. Looks like you have been on the right track."

Sam replied, "I am sure the more I read from Oriana's Journals the more I will understand how we are so alike. I still cannot get out of my head that we are one and the same person."

Jack said, "If everyone has been telling you that you are not, then I have to agree with that, especially since you said Oriana did not think so."

Sam stated, "If we are not, it is so odd that we are nearly look the same, act the same, and feel the same on about everything."

Charlie said, "That is freaky, but you are not freaky, mom, and neither is this Oriana lady."

Jack said, "You told me that you only read a few entries. Surely the more you read the more that you will understand. Give it time Sam. Remember you have no rush in getting to this Holocron. I suggest that you spend more time in learning about Oriana than finding out more about how to get a hold of this Holocron. It appears to me that you need to do this."

Sam replied, "I have also been thinking of not going with the expedition to the World Beneath."

Richard asked, "Why not mom? You will be the best one to go with them."

Sam replied, "From what my Master has been telling me, it will be the three of them..."

Jack interrupted, "Sam, Amanda is far too young to go on expeditions like this one. The 3rd party member could be you. It was your alter-ego or whatever that makes you and Oriana so alike. You might be the only on that can undo the hex or whatever Oriana did on the Holocron cube."

Sam smiled, "Jack, if you let me finish, I can explain."

Jack remained quiet.

Sam continued, "I know the names are not recorded. The reason why I believe that I should not go with them is there is no way I can learn all that I can from Oriana's Journals on what I need to know about us."

Charlie asked, "Mom, what do you think you need to do?"

"I am not sure as of yet. I just believe I need to know all I can before we go out and bring the Jedi's past to the present here on Earth."


	6. Chapter 6: A Cosmic Connection

**Chapter 6: A Cosmic Connection**

While on a Brachiosaurus, both Marion and Brandon were talking about Sam and Oriana.

Brandon said, "I sense that you know more about Sam and Oriana then anyone."

"I do and I do not. What I mean is when I first saw Sam, I saw more than Oriana in her, but Sam in Oriana. Brandon, they are separate individuals, but they are somehow connected more than two sisters."

Brandon asked, "Could it be that they have both Jolinar as a host?"

Marion answered, "I strongly believe that both Sam and my grandmother have this bond regardless of Jolinar. Just the same, Jolinar might be a bridge between them. The bond that both Sam and Oriana have is something more profound than a blending of the same symbiote. There bond is so strong that they can be either person, but though separate individuals."

Brandon was quiet for a time.

Marion asked him, "Who was the Jedi Master first, you are Sam?"

Brandon went wide eyed on that question. "I see your point. Are you saying that Sam is just as much as a wife to Author as she is to Jack and vice versa?"

Marion answered, "If Author and Jack were cosmically connected, then I would say yes, but they are not. To restate your question, "Could Sam be just as much in love with Author as Oriana was in love with Author and vice versa? My answer is yes."

"I can see why your mother told Jolinar that she could not fail to have Sam fall in love with another if Jack does die before her. The bond that Sam and Oriana have needs to be not so tight regards in loving another."

"Yes! Oriana would not let go of Author, even though her wedding vows was death to you part. Sam should not follow in Oriana's footsteps on this matter."

Brandon asked, "Do you think that Oriana's journals will give us the mean of retrieving this Holocron that will allow us to find these Jedi cities?"

"Even if you had this Holocron right now in your hands, no Jedi Knight will be able to go to any of them until Sam reads all the Journals of Oriana's. This map is not the key to bring back the Jedi Knights of yesterday to the present. It is Sam and Oriana."

Brandon was amazed in what she said.

Marion continued, "I read Oriana's journals myself a long time ago. Not one statement ever talked about what you seek. If Palpatine won this war of yours, he could have easily taken this Holocron, and be able to destroy the Jedi Knight of yesterday. I am not sure if Jolinar made it possible for Sam and Oriana to be connected, or to protect the history of the Jedi Knights."

"In how the strong bonds they have, I do not think no one person could create this. When Sam does learn all from Oriana journals, Sam will be just as responsible for hiding this Holocron cube, and protecting the Jedi Knight as if she was Oriana herself."

"It seems that what my Padawan has been feeling with being Oriana is due to she sees this bond without understanding it."

Marion replied, "From what you have told me of your first encounter with Sam when she was a teenager, then yes."

"As you said who is the master and who is the apprentice? At times I do have a strong feeling in wanting to call her Master."

Marion smiled, "In this time line, you are her Master, but it would not be possible if it was not for the time line you and only you know about. How I see it that is not a time paradox, but a cosmic intertwining that only shows how strong the bonds you and Sam have. In that, I can only say that you are both Masters of each other, and neither one of you are Masters of each other."

Brandon smiled, "It is amazing how you can understand about time without any real deep scientific understanding."

"Maybe to really understand time, it cannot be explained by science. Can your science rightfully explain who you are in every way? Reality has its constants, but how reality is played out is up to individuals. We make our own reality. There is no proof or reason behind why this is so, but it exists just the same. Nor does it state that our lives are governed my chaos."

"Each and every life in the universe has its own disciplines and rules. What made you and Sam bond cannot be explained, but it does exist. Nothing can separate you two no matter what you will face. The bond that Sam and Oriana has can never be explained to the rest of us, but these two have a bond that is so powerful that it has protected the Jedi Knights for a trillion years. Can you find anything that powerful?"

Brandon could not answer her, nor even make a comment on what she has said. Brandon remembered the first time he and Nomi laid eyes on each other. There were over 4,000 years apart. Just the same it was love at first sight. No one set them up on a blind date beforehand. They met each other by chance, but it was not by coincidence.

They were meant to meet each other when they did, fall in love, and marry in the time they did. There has not been an important moment in Brandon's life that time was not a major factor since he was discovered by visiting Jedi Knights in Atlanta, Georgia.

"_What more time traveling will I or anyone I know and love will be doing, and what are the responsibilities that will be required of us when we do travel in the past. Even I could have easily played out what Palpatine did in influencing someone or something to better a situation, and blunder it completely. I do hope that I have not done that, and someone has to go back in time to correct my mistakes. I believe that influencing is a more dangerous than a direct change in the course of history."_

* * *

After making breakfast for her family, Sam went back in reading more of Oriana's journals. After thinking about it all night, Sam was not afraid in reading Oriana's journals anymore. Sam has come to accept that this is part of her life. Oriana is her life. Sam has come to realize that she was meant to be a part of Oriana as Oriana is meant to be part of her.

Sam wanted to know more about what Oriana has written down in her journals because it was meant for her to read them. There may be more confusion for Sam, but somehow Sam believed it will all be explained. _"In all that I had to face in my life, I am still finding answers to some of the things that I have experienced. I just hope Oriana has all that answer to what I am going through now."_

Sam opened the journal that she has been reading. Sam reread what she read on the January 5th entry and continued on what she has not:

What Rosha told me, did make me feel a lot better. I was still a little nervous. I think it has to do with kissing another female. The only female I had ever kissed on the lips is my mother. It is not like I am against the same gender kissing or making love with each other, but I personally have never experienced it.

Rosha saw this in me and said, "I completely understand. Jolinar has been through this thing."

I asked, "How did she help her new host?"

Rosha answered, "Believe it or not she allowed the previous host to talk to the new one about it."

"That would make better understanding for the new host." I smiled at Rosha and continued, "So previous host, what do you have to share with me on this?"

"Do you still remember all that I have shown you through the Force of my experiences with Jolinar?"

"Yes, I do remember."

Knowing that Rosha wanted me to recall a certain thing, I ran through my memories of what was shared with me. When I found it, I recalled that Rosha herself help make the last few days of a young lady that was dying the best she ever had.

The memories told me that this lady had a good many abuse her verbally. She never really had anyone to really love her in any way. Right before she went into a coma and died from it, Rosha gave her a loving kiss on the lips. For once in her life, this young lady gave a genuine loving smile right before she passed out. After that memory, I gave Rosha that same smile, and we kissed.

Sam could feel the love Oriana had for Rosha in what she did for that young lady, and the love kiss she gave Rosha. Through Jolinar's memories, Sam could feel the love Oriana had for Rosha.

Sam herself never kissed another female, but she still felt the love for Rosha on what she did, and the love Oriana had for Rosha. Sam could feel the kiss on her lips. By Jolinar's memories, they kissed a bit before Rosha allowed Jolinar to jump into Oriana.

Sam recalled the memory of why Oriana wanted to kiss Rosha. Oriana wanted to give Rosha that same feeling before she died. Sam recalled Rosha's memories right before Jolinar left her. She recalled that Rosha kissed her back for why Oriana was kissing her. Sam felt the love between them both.

As usual Sam felt this as strongly as if she was Oriana herself. This time she did not run from it, nor was afraid of what she was experiencing. This did not make Sam a lesbian or want to become one. What Sam felt was the love that made Oriana who she was. Sam herself knew she would have done the same thing if given the opportunity that Rosha did for this young female.

Sam realized that Rosha did not kiss this young female in a sexual way. Rosha did this so the female could die with love and happiness that she never had experience once in her life. Without being a Dinotopian, Rosha did the ultimate sacrifice for someone that Rosha never got to really know, the sacrifice of a moral (taboo) code just for the inner joy of another. Sam learned something very special in this journal entry. She learned that love has no real rules or boundaries. Anyone can love each other if there is a strong bond for it.

January 6, 1860,

I am a Tok'ra now. To my surprise, it was not all that confusing as I thought. I had a feeling Jolinar would have an intelligent far beyond my own experiences. I thought I would be lost in it all, but the blending allowed me to have all these memories as if there were my own. What a cool experience.

As I thought, I did not learn anything new about this Sam Carter O'Neill. Now that Jolinar has shared her knowledge and abilities including all that she has learned and done in being a Jedi Knight, I can do more in finding out about Sam than I would otherwise. My first priority is what Rosha was talking about regarding her Jedi duties. At first I thought it was an object or something that was important. What Jolinar has been protecting was something a lot more.

I have meditated on the Force several times on this, and Sam Carter O'Neill always popped up as the answer. On something this important, how can this lady 149 years in the future help protect the ancient Jedi Knights? How can I through Jolinar help protect the ancient Jedi Knights? Through Jolinar, I see how important it is to do this. I want to help in every way I can as much as I want to get to know Sam Carter O'Neill.

Sam continued to read more and more of Oriana's Journals. The more Sam read the more she wanted to read. Sam was slowly learning about Oriana and herself. Sam has not yet found anything more on her being a part of protecting the ancient Jedi Knights. "_Since Oriana and I are still so much alike, I wonder if it had to do with the bond Oriana and I share?"_

Sam knew she needs to contact Oriana through the Force. These questions had to be answered by their interactions. _"Even though I have told Brandon that the best answers had to be waited on, there are times that one has to ask for them."_

Sam went to the bedroom that Jack and her shared. Sam sat on the bed, and meditated on the Force to get in touch with Oriana. Lucky for Sam, Oriana was meditating in the Force at the same time."

_**Through the Force Sam realized where Oriana was. **_

_**Sam said, "It is your turn at the meadow." **_

"_**I was there the last time. The only place I go to relax. Come down here anytime. I know you will enjoy it as much as I do." **_

_**Sam told her what she has read so far in the journals. **_

"_**You have read a lot more this time, good." **_

_**Sam asked, "What have you learned about me lately?"**_

_**Oriana answered, "I have learned everything, not enough, or I have never met you at all." **_

_**Sam got very confused.**_

_**Oriana continued, "What I mean love, there is more to know of someone than hard facts. In my journals I share my deep feelings, but I cannot share everything, or I would never stop writing." **_

_**Sam replied, "That is why I never have written in a journal, nor will I."**_

"_**Try it Sam. You can write about your feelings on all that you are experiencing with us. See yourself reading what you have written after ten years can allow you to see something different about yourself. There is nothing more powerful than writing. I do not know what I would do if I could not write. If you ever want to escape from life problems, then find yourself in writing. There is no better place to go."**_

"_**You are very amazing Oriana, and I think that has nothing to do with you blending with Jolinar." **_

_**Oriana asked, "Have you changed when you and Jolinar blended? Yes we both have the experiences that Jolinar has, but we are still the same person as before. If anytime that you need to value who you are Sam, it is during your time with Jolinar. By writing down your own personal experiences, you can preserve who you are. It is up to you if you want to share what you write. Just make sure you at least share them with yourself."**_

"_**I contacted you to learn more about us." **_

_**Oriana replied, "My dearest friend, there is more to learning about someone and yourself than by cold data. Sometimes you have to experience it from within yourself. I can give you that kind of data, but I assure you that you will not learn anything. It is important that you find more about us and yourself. How you go about that information is completely up to you."**_

"_**Oriana there is nothing more important to me than learning about you, us, and why we have bonded. What is concerning me is how long will it take. I mean if we are to be the key to connecting the ancient Jedi Knights to my present time, then this information needs to be given a lot quicker than the time it will rightfully take for me to learn about us." **_

_**Oriana said with a smile, "It is good for you to do your duty as a Jedi Knight. Neither you nor any other one Jedi can protect or preserve the ancient Jedi Knights."**_

_**Sam asked in confusion, "You are saying that there is a lot more in going to these Jedi Cities?" **_

"_**Yes I am Sam. We are the key to these Jedi cities, but it has to do with a lot more than learning about each other and ourselves. It is up to us to learn all we can about each other." **_

"_**That is what I mean. We have been fighting Palpatine so we could finally be able to travel to these cities and allow the ancient past of the Jedi Knights to come back home."**_

_**Oriana smiled, "Who said things were ever easy. If it was that easy, than it would be just as easy for the Dark-side to find these cities and destroy them with the history that needs to be preserved." **_

"_**So this will be an ongoing learning process?" **_

_**Oriana stated, "That is how life should be lived. That is how Dinotopians live their lives, by all ten laws of Dinotopia."**_

_**Sam stated excitedly, "When I and Jolinar blended, I made sure that I would have a life like that. I made a promise to myself when my Master had to leave me. I wanted to have a life that would show him the respect in what he had done for me. Do not get me wrong, I had a wonderful life before I knew Jolinar existed. I simply wanted a life that would show my respect and love for my Master." **_

_**Sam was quiet for a time then continued, "After a time, I was not sure we would meet again. When we finally met, it was very hard for me to keep quiet all those years until the right time. If it was not for Jolinar, I believe I would go out of my mind."**_

_**Oriana, I strongly have a love for you beyond anything I can ever love anyone, but I do not want to go through what I did before my Master and I finally met again. I want to know everything about you. On that same note, I do not want to feel alone like that ever again." **_

_**Oriana said, "Sam my dearest, I will never hurt you ever. Since I first learned your name, I wanted to know all about you. In our first encounter in the Force, I had learned a lot about you, but I did not learn everything. I do not think any of us can learn everything about each other."**_

_**Sam changed the subject. "Talking about your journal, I felt as if I were kissing Rosha myself." **_

"_**Wow! You are strong with the Force." **_

_**Sam smiled, "Yes I am, but I do not think it was the Force that allowed me to feel what you have done and experienced. I believe that we have bonded long before either one of us realized we have the abilities to use the Force. I also do not think the Force is enhancing our bonding."**_

_**Oriana asked, "What do you think it is then? **_

"_**A very strong cosmic bond." **_

"_**That does not sound all that scientific." **_

_**Sam smiled, "No it does not because it is not scientific." **_

_**Oriana gave Sam a big smile, "Very good my dear friend, very good."**_

"_**When you were kissing Rosha for the last time, I felt the love you gave her as well as the love she was giving you." **_

_**Oriana explained, "By any means was it anything immoral or sexual. After the memory that Rosha shared with me the day before I blended with Jolinar, I saw Rosha kissing this young lady so she can experience true unconditional love before she died. That is the true meaning of the fifth Law of Dinotopia." **_

_**Sam replied, "I know. You wrote that in your journal."**_

_**Oriana smiled, "I know Sam. I wanted you to hear it from me." **_

_**Sam replied with the utmost respect, "I want you to know I love you just as much. I do not know if I would kiss you as you did for Rosha, but my love for you goes beyond the physical world." **_

"_**So does my love for you my dear Sam."**_

_**Sam asked, "Can we one day be able meet face-to-face?" **_

"_**In time we can, but not right now." **_

_**Sam asked, "Do I have to learn something before we can?" **_

"_**Once you realize there is nothing to learn, than you can find all the answers you seek. Learn to think as you, and not just a Jedi Knight." **_

_**Sam then remembered Jolinar saying that the Jedi today rely on the Force too much."**_

_**Sam replied with a little confusion, "You mean think as an ancient Jedi?" **_

_**Oriana answered, "Start thinking as a Dinotopian." **_

"_**Jolinar did say that the Jedi of today has everything to do with what the ancient Jedi has learned from Dinotopia." **_

"_**Sounds very interesting. What I know of the Jedi is the Ancient Jedi." **_

_**Sam smiled, "I have never gotten use to how I am supposed to communicate in different time periods." **_

"_**You are doing great with me my dearest."**_

_**Sam asked, "What do I do now? How can I learn to be a Dinotopian?" **_

_**Oriana answered, "You are doing great so far. It appears to me that you have learned something about Dinotopia, and how to be a Dinotopian already. Just keep learning. You can do it. I have faith in you. Stop reading my journals for the time being, and get social with the Dinotopians. I am sure you can have a lot of questions answered by exploring Dinotopia and getting to know its people."**_

_**Sam just realized that Oriana may not realize that the Jedi can travel in time. **_

_**Sam stated excitingly, "I asked you when I can see you because I thought you knew that Jedi Knight could travel in time through the Stargate." **_

_**Oriana did not say anything at first. When she spoke she said, "I knew that Jolinar could travel in time through the Stargate, but did not realize everyone on Earth could do so." **_

_**Sam explained how they learned about how to use the Stargate to travel in time. Oriana said, "In the case we can meet each other anytime."**_

_**Sam commanded gently, "Stay where you are. I will be right there." **_

Sam broke her concentration on the Force. Sam then got off the bed, and walked outside.

Sam concentrated on the Force, and did the routine to set up a wormhole to travel in time. Sam knew she did not have to have a Stargate on her end to travel in time. When the wormhole was established, Sam walked through.

When Sam got on the other end of the wormhole, she gave a big smile to Oriana as she sat there.

Oriana stood up and smiled back.

"That was quick."

Sam replied, "I do not waste any time."

Both Sam and Oriana hugged each other dearly.

They did not kiss, but they hugged.

After they stopped hugging,

Sam said very excitingly, "It is so great to see you!"

Oriana said, "You look so much like me, except for the color of your hair."

Sam replied, "I have been told that. Do you Dinotopians in this time have a way to change the color of one's hair?"

Oriana answered, "No we do not. If we did, I would not want you to change the color of your hair. I would not want to change who you are Sam."

Sam just smiled.

"Why not show me around Dinotopia. No one yet has given me a tour of Waterfall City in my time."

Oriana smiled, "Let me show you. When you get back to your own time, then you will be able to show the other Jedi Knight the wonders of this Island, Dinotopia."


	7. Chapter 7: More to Know

**Chapter 7: More to Know**

When the caravan got to Sauropolis, Nomi helped Amanda to dismount.

As they were climbing down the ladder, Amanda said, "I sense with the Force a big presence of the Jedi Knights."

Marion smiled, "You are right. The ancient Jedi Knights did congregate here in Sauropolis. There temple has been taken down many, many, many years ago. So much has changed here in Sauropolis since."

Nomi asked, "So they did have a temple here?"

Marion answered, "Yes they did. Many records have information on this temple and much, much more."

"How long did they stay in Dinotopia?"

Marion answered, "Strangely, they did not stay all that long."

Brandon replied, "Then their temple was not an actual building."

"How can they have a temple and not be a real building?"

Brandon answered, "Their temple was underground. What has been happening was that things have been built over the entrance many times over."

Amanda asked her daddy, "Where is the entrance?"

Brandon looked at Marion for a moment and answered his daughter, "If there is an entrance here in Sauropolis, then Author and his team would have found it. I believe that it has been buried completely and on purpose."

"That may explain why the entrance Author and my grandmother found were guarded by very big carnivore dinosaurs."

Brandon smiled, "I am guessing by what Sam has told me about your grandmother, they might not have even lived through it if she did not go with them."

Nomi replied, "Are you suggesting that Oriana could have used the Force?"

Amanda asked her daddy once more, "Daddy, will Sam be able to protect any craft that will be going into the World Beneath?"

Brandon answered, "I do not think we will be going in by the same route that Author did."

Nomi said, "Jolinar must have realized the route Author's team wanted to travel by hearing about the other half of the key."

Brandon said out loud, "A key!"

Marion understood what Brandon was thinking, "You think that my grandmother and Sam will be the key that will allow us to enter the World Beneath this time?"

Brandon replied, "Yes I do. I also have been monitoring Sam with the Force. She has traveled in time to meet Oriana face-to-face. I hope she can learn a lot in that time period."

Marion said, "We still should learn what we can here. It might take us a while to accomplish this."

Amanda asked, "Why is that?"

Marion answered, "You see Amanda, being a Dinotopian is living in harmony. Dinotopia was not always this way at first. All of us, both saurian and humans, had to work together just to survive. Now we work together and live together to preserve what our ancestors have done for us all. It is not by any means a Utopian society, but with the ten laws of Dinotopia it helps us hold on the best we can do."

Marion smiled at the Bowers and said, "Let me give a tour of Sauropolis."

* * *

Sam was in April 5, 1861, and was with Oriana. Sam was a little concerned that they were not riding on Fred or some other Dinosaur.

Oriana said, "I travel by myself all the time. I have not once been attack by any carnivores."

Sam checked to see if her Lightsaber was still on her belt.

Oriana told Sam, "You will find out that you will not need that lightsaber of yours. I have stopped wearing mine for a year now. Remember the 3rd Law of Dinotopia. For some reason Sam could not remember it."

Sam became very terrified that Jolinar was not in her. Oriana comforted her by saying, "Jolinar cannot be in both of us at the same time. A symbiote can have many hosts its lifetime, but there is only one at a time."

Sam replied with fear in her voice, "I am not dead yet."

Oriana looked at Sam. You do not look dead, but I do see that you are hungry. We are about to be in Waterfall City. I will make us something to eat when we get to my place. By the way, the 3rd Law of Dinotopia is 'Weapons are enemies even to their owners.' True a lightsaber is not really a weapon as such, but I still have no reason to use it here in Dinotopia."

Sam showed her fears in not having Jolinar in her head any more. "I feel weird in not having Jolinar in me anymore. I almost feel naked without her."

Oriana smiled, "This might be a good experience for you Sam. There are not many that have blended with a symbiote and lived after it has been removed."

"That is what has scared me. I thought I would die right here."

Oriana replied, "If you start to smell very bad, then you can have something to worry about."

"I wonder if I will have her back when I go back to my time period."

"Interesting question. Neither I nor Jolinar can answer that. I guess you will have to stay with me."

Sam smiled, "Since you Dinotopians live longer than most on Earth, I do not know if I will live that long to be the next host after you."

Oriana stated lovingly, "Do not worry about that until it gets here. No one can live forever Sam, and I am not planning to live forever. Never know Sam, you may not get Jolinar anymore. That might appear scary at first, but life has its funny turns."

Sam smiled, "I can tell you that had happened to me a number of times."

When they got to Oriana's apartment, Sam said, "WOW! Nothing does change much in Dinotopia. This place looks the same as I left it."

"I bet if I were to travel in your time, I know I can spot the differences, and many they will be."

Sam stated, "I do not think so this time Oriana."

"When you become more of a Dinotopian Sam, you will see things more from the inside than just what you see with your own eyes. To you I can understand that you see Dinotopia as an island frozen in time, but it is just alive as the rest of Earth."

When both Oriana and Sam walked in Sam did see a great many changes. The inside was more full of life through all the colors and textures that each item in the apartment.

Sam was just so amazed. "The place looks so wonderful. I love it."

Oriana smiled, "Thank you. I think this place is wonderful too."

As Sam was helping Oriana make lunch, Sam asked, "Has Jolinar taken you to the Great City of the Jedi Knights yet?"

Oriana answered, "That would be the first place they will be looking for us. From what Jolinar has told me, it would not surprise me if Palpatine is guarding that place to see if any Jedi returned to that city."

Sam explained when she and the other Jedi Knight first arrived in that city.

Oriana replied, "That is interesting. Just the same, I think it would be best that Jolinar and I hide this Holocron before anyone puts even one toe back in that place."

Sam stated, "Good point girl."

Oriana stopped what she was doing and just looked at Sam. "My dear Sam, I am very happy that we are together."

Sam replied with a big smile, "Being here with you I feel more complete then I ever had, even with Jack."

Sam showed fear once again. "I hope I will not lose Jack as I have Jolinar."

Oriana replied, "Since he and Author, the man that I am supposed to meet, fall in love with, and marry, are not cosmically bonded as we are, then I can rightfully say you will have Jack at your side when you do go back to your time period,"

Sam said sadly, "I hope so. I do not know if I could live without him."

Oriana came to Sam and gave her a big hug.

Oriana asked, "Since you have been here, other than Jolinar not inside you, have your life changed?"

Sam answered, "No it has not."

Oriana said, "Then you will not lose Jack, your family, and friends that are in your time period. It is normal to think the worse in such matters. I would do that."

Sam smiled and replied, "Thanks. You are special to me. There is nothing that I would not do for you." Sam said as she was setting the table, "What I need is a vacation. It seems every time I go on one it gets interrupted."

"You too girl friend?" Oriana was done with making lunch. She brought it to the table. Oriana looked at Sam and smiled, "As long as you are with me, you will get that vacation. During that time you can learn a lot about us and Dinotopia. When you return to your time period, you will be ready to complete what Jolinar has done on behalf of her people, the Ancient Jedi Knights."

* * *

During halfway of the tour through Sauropolis, Amanda asked her mother, "Mommy, if Sam is in the past, should we be there with her?"

"If this war was going on, then I may say yes. Sam is in the past with Oriana to learn more about her, so their bond can grow stronger. Unless she asks for us, we should not interfere."

Amanda asked, "How long will that take?"

"Good question. She could stay years and before I finish this conversation, she can pop up with all the things we need to allow the Jedi of yesterday to come to our time on Earth."

Amanda asked with a confused look, "Time is funny. How can several years be put into a few moments?"

Amanda's father said, "It cannot, but any Jedi can travel in the past or the future, and be back before he or she is missed. There is a catch to it. If the person was 21 before the time trip, and came back a few seconds after departure, then that person might not be 21 when that person came back."

"I get it now. Sam would miss me more than I would miss her if she stayed with Oriana for a few years?"

Marion answered with a smile, "That is absolutely correct."

Brandon smiled at his daughter, "Remember I was with Sam during her early years. It seemed to me to be a very long time, but to you all it was no time at all. The point is my dear daughter… I think we can rightfully say time is not linear as we have always known it to be."

"Daddy, how is time measured then?"

Nomi smiled, "It can be measured in many ways. Right now no one has a clue on how to measure time in how Sam will experience it to how it will relate to us."

Amanda looked very confused, "We are getting as much confusion as we did with the cryptic information Daniel found on the ancient Jedi Knights."

Marion smiled, "That is how life can be to all of us. Just do your best and allow everything else to follow its own path."

Amanda asked with concern, "What can we do to help Sam out? I know we are on vacation, but Sam is doing something very important."

Marion said, "Yes she is, and it is very good of you to be concerned. Right now she is doing this for herself than just the Jedi Knights. Even though the two may work together, it is their bonds that are the most important aspect of Sam's life. Without that understanding, Sam might not fully be able to do anything for the Ancient Jedi Knights."

Amanda replied, "I guess I am getting excited in what I felt in the Force a moment ago. I feel a stronger presence now of the Ancient Jedi Knights."

Amanda's father smiled, "I feel it too. Not sure yet where it is coming from."

Nomi replied, "It appears to be all around us."

Marion said, "I have no clue on what it could be other than a possibility that since you Jedi Knights have been here in Dinotopia, you all could have awoken something from the past."

Brandon smiled at Marion, "You and your family never stop to amaze me. How keen you all are in life. Without being able to use the Force, you all have done things that only a very skilled Jedi Knight could do."

Marion replied, "What we do is not all that special. We simply have a healthy open mind towards life. Most if not all Dinotopians have these abilities."

Brandon said, "It would not surprise me one bit if the Ancient Jedi Knights learned this from all of you. It would make sense to why the Jedi Knight of today are the way they are."

Marion replied, "If these Jedi Knight did learn something from us, then maybe that is what you all need to learn. There is nothing wrong with learning about history as long as it is interpreted correctly."

What I am saying is simple. What is more important, the legacy that has been left behind, or bringing back all the Ancient Jedi Knights and still be empty handed? As the tenth law of Dinotopia states: Eat to live, don't live to eat."

Maybe these Jedi Knights have appeared to be crypted due to the fact that they want the present to be more focused on what is more important in life than the cold hard facts. We Dinotopians live in harmony because we live within an almost spiritual concept of life. We live with nature in a mutual way that no one is better than the other. To us all life forms are equal, the plants, the animals, and the humans. That is why it is so beautiful in eyesight. All beauty comes from within."

What you all might be feeling now from this Force is what Sam has learned or will learn by being with my grandmother. When Sam does come back to this time, she may not be the same person that you have known. She will be a Dinotopian and a Jedi Knight. She will also be more one with my grandmother."

Nomi asked, "Are you saying that Sam will be a combination of Oriana and herself?"

"It could be that. I really cannot tell you. This is the first time I have known anyone to bond with another with 149 years between them."

Amanda asked, "Do Dinotopians bond in this time period?" Marion smiled at her and answered, "Yes they do. The bonding is done with a saurian partner. They also can bond with humans as your mommy and daddy have done."

Marion saw that Amanda was getting excited. Marion said to her, "It is a big responsibility to be a saurian partner. Most children are not saurian partners. By the time you are old enough, I am sure you will learn a great deal more about being a Dinotopian."

Amanda smiled, "I cannot wait to have you as my teacher."

Marion smiled back, "Same here. When school starts back, I have you enrolled. I can tell you. I have learned a good many things from you."

Nomi said, "Daddy and I will not become a saurian partner until after we get this Holocron cube and start going to these Jedi cities."

Marion paused for a moment then said, "I am starting to believe that it might be a better idea for you two Jedi become Dinotopian before you go to these cities."

Nomi looked at her husband and said, "That might be a great idea. When the descendants can see Dinotopia within us, they can understand who we are and the importance of bonding the ancient history to Earth."

Brandon smiled. "Good point. I cannot see any better way to rightfully connect to these descendants."

Marion stated, "Brandon you are Grand Master Jedi of Earth. With that type or responsibility, would it be best that you first become a Dinotopian before you start bringing the ancient Jedi here?"

"It seems that there is more to know about being a Jedi Knight."

Amanda asked Marion with a smile, "Does this mean that you are a Jedi Master?"

"I do not think so, but I will do whatever is asked of me."

Brandon stated, "I cannot tell you what your tasks will be, but I think what you are doing for us since we came to Dinotopia will mean a lot."

"What is that?"

Brandon answered with a smile, "Showing us around and making us all feel that we are at home. That has done more for us than anything."

"My pleasure. If it is called for me to do it, I will greet any Jedi Knight that you bring here to Dinotopia."

Nomi saw that Marion wanted to ask of something from them.

Nomi stated, "If there is anything we can do for you, please let us know."

"It is not necessarily for me, but I do remember reading that most if not all Jedi Knights were skybax riders."

Nomi asked, "What is a skybax rider?"

"It is a person that has been trained to ride a skybax. A skybax is a type of pterosaur in Dinotopia."

Brandon said, "It will be a way for us Jedi Knights to travel around the world without having to use fuel to run the air planes and other transports. It will be a great way to bring Dinotopia to the rest of the world."

"We have a good number of skybax. I cannot say we have one for every person in the world, but we will do what we can."

Brandon replied, "I do not think everyone on Earth would want to ride a pterosaur. I do believe that all Jedi Knight would want to be a skybax."

Marion smiled, "Not all in Dinotopia are skybax riders. Do what you can Grand Master Jedi of Earth, and Dinotopia will be grateful."

Brandon replied, "That I will do Marion. That I will promise to all of you. After Nomi and I become skybax riders, I can see what can be done. I have to say that right now I know nothing at all about these pterosaurs."

* * *

Sam has been with Oriana for over a week now. Sam has never been so complete in her life than she has been with Oriana. Sam could not explain it. She also learned a lot about how to be a Dinotopian.

She was about to choose a dinosaur egg to adopt, but she thought it might be best in adopting a dinosaur when she gets back with her family in the 21st Century.

Oriana said you can adopt a dinosaur now for herself and then for your family."

Sam looked at the egg once again. She looked at it with the eyes of a Dinotopian. Sam looked back at Oriana and smiled. "I will take it."

The egg had a Euoplocephalus in it. Sam could use the Force to help her take care of the egg, but she has learned, from the help of Oriana, to think as a Dinotopian. Sam wanted to take care of her adopted Euoplocephalus in the same manner.

As the continued to walk the streets, everyone was astounded how someone could look so much like Oriana and not be related to her. It was not just the looks that made them ever so similar. Their mannerisms were so much alike. They nearly thought the same thoughts. Once Sam becomes a true Dinotopian, they will be more alike than anything, like 2 halves of one key.

Oriana and Sam took the Euoplocephalus egg home. Oriana taught Sam how to set up a heating system for the egg. Before they left, the lady at the hatchery told Sam that the egg will hatch on its own in the next few days.

After everything was set up, Sam asked, "How can this contraption keep the egg warm?"

"It will hold the heat from the egg and give it back. I know you are use to advanced technology. Believe it or not, this contraption will keep the egg warm. You better think of a name for your Euoplocephalus."

All the sudden, Sam thought about Master Thon.

Sam asked, "What do you or Jolinar knows about any dinosaur leaving Dinotopia?" Sam told her about Master Thon.

Oriana replied, "I see nothing in Jolinar's memories on a Dinosaur leaving Dinotopia. It is possible that this Master Thon of yours could have left on a secret mission."

"That is possible. I will not know for sure until I talk with him again."

"Surely there are beings that can look like a dinosaur and not come from Earth."

"Yes it is possible, but I would be a monkey's uncle if he did not come from Earth."

Oriana laughed, "You are not hairy enough to be an uncle of a monkey."

Sam just smiled. "I love you Oriana. Thank you in helping me to be a Dinotopian."

Oriana replied, "I love you too Sam. Believe it or not girl, you are more Dinotopian than you realize. You just needed to let it out."

Sam was quiet.

Oriana asked, "Well?"

Sam asked, "Well, what?"

Oriana asked again, "Well, are you going to name your dinosaur?"

"I am thinking." Sam thought and thought. Sam finally gave a smile. "What about C_lavis, the Latin word for key." _

_Oriana smiled back, Clavis it is then._


	8. Chapter 8: To Be a Dinotopian

**Chapter 8: To Be a Dinotopian**

As they were eating lunch, Amanda said, "Mommy, I want to be a Dinotopian. What do I do to become one?"

"The best way is to learn how the other Dinotopians live. We all signed the registry, so that is a start."

Amanda replied, "Mommy, I am serious. I want to be a Dinotopian."

Nomi smiled at her daughter, "We all do baby. We all do. I am just as excited as you are, but we must not rush into this. After all, the 7th Law of Dinotopia is 'Do one thing at a time.' Your daddy and I want to live here, so we all will become Dinotopians."

Amanda said sadly, "I also miss Sam. I know what she has to do, but I still want to be with her."

Jack happened to be right behind her. "I miss her too. Before she left, she did leave a note."

Amanda jumped out of her chair from the restaurant table. She turned around to face Jack. "What did she say?"

"Not much. She just told me that she will be with Oriana for some time."

Charlie asked Amanda, "Miss her already?"

Amanda answered with a sad face, "Yes I do."

Charlie smiled at her, "She will be back, and I believe she will be a changed person. She will be the same person we know, but she will be rightfully bonded with Oriana."

Amanda replied, "I know. I am happy for Sam, but I do miss being with her."

Richard stated, "I am sure she misses all of us. For the reason she is gone, it helps me in not missing her as much. I take it we all know that those two will be the key to unlock the door that will allow the Ancient Jedi Knights to be with the Jedi Knights of today."

Amanda replied, "We have found that the Jedi Knights all came together here in Sauropolis."

Jack said, "I was wondering why the Force was strong here in this city."

Nomi said, "I am not all surprised. This city is the capital of Dinotopia."

Jack asked, "Where is Brandon?"

Nomi answered, "Marion and Brandon are checking out a few places that might be how the ancient Jedi were able travel to the World Beneath."

Charlie said, "Surely by now these entrances would be completely blocked off."

Nomi replied, "We thought so too, but what Marion was telling us about these places that bubbled up."

Jack asked, "What was bubbling up?"

Nomi reassured him it was just water.

"Sounds like a hot springs. Might not be anything."

"That is what Brandon said, but he wanted to check it out anyhow. If there is a great way to get into the World Beneath, then Brandon thinks why not go by the way the ancient Jedi Knights did."

Jack asked, "If we can get into the World Beneath, then why is it so important for Oriana and Sam to bond?"

"We talked about that. Marion told us about a key that Author Denison used to get through a very large locked door. It was a key that was in two parts."

Jack asked jokingly, "So we put their head through a large keyhole?"

Nomi laughed. "Remember when Sam and Brandon had to both be where the machine that had kept all the Tok'ra in using the Force, so they can use the Force once again?"

"Yes I do. They both had to do their part: One had to open the shield around that machine, and the other had to turn off the machine that was keeping them from using the Force."

"That might be what is in store."

Amanda asked, "So Oriana will be coming to our time?"

Nomi looked at her daughter and answered, "I really do not know. If they are to do something similar, then I would think so."

Marion said, "It could be that Sam needs to learn how to be a Dinotopian as well as learn about my grandmother."

Nomi smiled and her at her husband, "Did you find any way in?"

"We might, but it cannot be done by what we have in Dinotopia."

Charlie asked, "If we entering to the World Beneath by that route, what will it take?"

Marion answered, "Technology that we do not have."

Brandon stated, "Like I said, 'we might.' There is no 100% certainty that even digging though would mean that we can get through safely on the other side."

Jack said, "If needed, I can use the Force to go to the SGC and get some specialized equipment for this job."

Brandon replied, "For some reason we only can travel within Dinotopia. Must be something the ancient Jedi rigged up just in case someone from the Dark-side of the Force came to Dinotopia."

Jack replied, "I was afraid of that before we came here. I was about to warn Sam, but she stopped me before I could say anything."

"I do think is it bad as it sounds. Nothing bad has happened. I think you might be in war mode with Palpatine."

"I have been in the military for a good number of years. Since Sam was meant to bond with Oriana, I am happy that she did not join the Air Force as she did in the time line you know about Brandon. "

"Since we have been here, things are starting to liven up a bit. We are on our own. I tried to contact a number of Jedi Knights outside of Dinotopia as I did with Sam, and I could not."

Brandon sat nearby his two lovely ladies. "There is nothing to worry about. We are in no danger. I believe that the Ancient Jedi Knights have simply made sure of it by isolating us. I am sure if Dinotopia was in danger, the living would be allowed to leave this island. Since no one is in danger, we are safe to do what we have to do to complete our mission."

Oriana said, "Clavis should be hatching any moment."

Sam replied, "I have been monitoring him with the Force in the past few hours."

Oriana smiled, "So it is a he?"

"That is what I see, but I am not a dinosaur expert."

"You will do great with him. No one was an expert when they started in adopting a dinosaur."

Sam smiled, "Thanks for getting me to adopt him."

"Trust me Sam. There is something special about bonding with a saurian partner. From that time forward, you will be starting to become a true Dinotopian."

"I started to become a Dinotopian when I started to bond more with you girl."

Both Sam and Oriana held hands.

Right after they held hands, Clavis started to break through his egg. While still holding hands, Sam moved a little closer to the Euoplocephalus. Sam simply talked very kind to the new born Euoplocephalus. She gave encouragements in continuing to break through.

As the new born Euoplocephalus was making its way to the new world, Sam was starting to feel more a Dinotopian than ever before. It was more than a parent child relationship. It was a bond of nature and life, the life of a newly born dinosaur. When the baby Euoplocephalus looked at Sam for the first time, Sam felt a strong spiritual bond that she could not explain, but it was real just the same.

Sam smiled lovingly as a mother to a child. "Hi there Clavis."

The baby Euoplocephalus responded to Sam calling him that name as it was meant to be his name.

Before Clavis made his first sound, both Oriana and Sam were ready. They used the Force to protect their eardrums. After Clavis was done, Sam just smiled at him.

Clavis did a happy dance. He also hit his tail hard. It struck one of the pieces of his egg. The egg piece shot out like a rocket. It hit a wall so hard the egg shell piece went in the wall.

Oriana said, "Do not worry about it Sam. I heard someone had to repair the entire wall due their new baby dinosaur."

Sam smiled at Clavis, "My, you are a big boy." Clavis bellowed once again."

When Oriana let go of Sam's hand, she gave her baby Euoplocephalus a big hug. After Sam hugged Clavis, the two just looked at each other. They were bonding already.

Sam said, "How much life is in you Clavis. I do not know why, but we were meant to be together."

"When you two were close at the hatchery, I knew you two were meant to be together."

Sam asked, "Did you use the Force to find this out?"

"One day you and the other Jedi Knights of your time will learn that the ancient Jedi has learned a great deal about how to use the Force from what they learned about being a Dinotopian."

"What I have learned about being a Dinotopian so far, I believe you."

Clavis was starting to get sleepy and laid down. Sam got a blanket, and covered him. Clavis went to sleep.

Sam and Oriana went to sit down.

"After I bonded with Clavis, I saw the Force in him. Did the Force come or grew from Dinotopia?"

Oriana answered, "When more of the Ancient Jedi were here, they did learn a great deal about the Force."

"Where did the ancient Jedi live in Dinotopia?"

"They lived all over, but I have been told they had congregated what is called the World Beneath."

"When I had Jolinar in me, she told me that this Holocron was in the World Beneath, or will be."

"Before you came, I have been finding a way to get into the place. Jolinar wants to hide the Holocron in there."

"As you have told me, give it time."

Oriana asked, "You know something I do not."

Sam smiled, "I do, but you will have to experience it to believe it, and it has to do with that Author guy."

"Setting me up?"

Sam smiled, "I will only set you up with the best."

"He better be. If you know me as much as you do, you will know that I am a very picky about a guy and a relationship. That is why we are together."

Sam smiled, "You are not going to kiss me are you?"

"I will do more than that Sam. In my heart I am constantly making loving to you."

Oriana was quiet for a moment and then continued, "My love for you Sam goes far beyond any relationship known to mankind. You are more than a sister to me. How I feel towards you Sam, you are me."

"I feel the same way. Now that I have been with you personally, I feel more like we are the same person than before I came here."

Oriana asked, "Has it confused you anymore?"

Sam gave a wide smile.

Sam then gave Oriana a kiss on the lips. The kiss was not for a dear friend, sister, or lover, but for a love that surpasses all of them.

Sam loves Oriana due to the fact she is ever so much like her.

Sam loves Oriana because of the love she has for herself.

That is why Sam is with Oriana in her time to begin with. It is the reason no one can leave or come into Dinotopia. The stronger the bond that Oriana and Sam will have the better the Jedi of the 21st Century can bring the Jedi past to their time. It will not take a long time for all the Jedi in Dinotopia to learn how to be a Dinotopian, but what they will learn will be with them the rest of their lives.

After they kissed and spent more personal time with each other, Oriana said, "The ancient Jedi Knights also congregate in a city of Sauropolis. We should check it out soon. Jolinar herself was not with these Jedi Knight then, so she will not be able to give us much on all we need to know."

Sam replied, "Once I realized that I did not have Jolinar in me anymore, I have forgotten most of what she shared with me. Though, I have to admit. I am wondering how I remembered about that Holocron."

"I take it that you knew of this Holocron before your Master traveled to you in your teenage years."

Sam answered, "From what my Master told me, in both time lines, Bodo Bass told us about it."

"What I know of Jolinar memories, I will share them with you. Right now I do not see anything regarding Sauropolis, and anything regarding them in the World Beneath."

Sam thought for a moment. "If I understand my Master right, he and the rest are in Sauropolis. In that case he will be finding out how the Ancient Jedi Knight could travel from Sauropolis to the World Beneath."

Oriana replied, "I am sure even in this time, the ancient Jedi would have those underground passageways blocked completely. Just the same, we might find more about them in this time."

Sam replied, "I do hope so. If we do, we need to be able to send them all a message from this time to theirs."

Oriana replied, "You can use the Force as you have in talking to me."

Sam replied, "When I got Clavis, I tried to contact Brandon. I wanted to tell him I had adopted a baby Euoplocephalus. Nothing happened."

Oriana was going over Jolinar's memories. "Looks like the ancient Jedi Knights have blocked communications. Jolinar also told me that no one will be able to leave Dinotopia."

Sam asked, "Will I be able to travel in different time periods within Dinotopia?"

Oriana answered, "Yes you will." Sam looked at Clavis and back at Oriana. Whatever I do, I am not going to leave Clavis behind. If I am of need to send any messages to any of them in the 21st Century, then it will be by leaving time capsule type message."

"If we do find something important in Sauropolis, I high suggest that we leave a Force beacon so strong that they can start to do things in Sauropolis in that time period. That way they can find our messages a lot easier. They can also start to do things in that time period before I travel back to them. Hopefully they will be ready when it is time for them to get this Holocron cube"

Oriana smiled at Sam.

"What are you smiling about?"

Oriana answered, "Have you listen to yourself?"

Sam jokingly said, "No. What did I miss?"

"You are sounding more like a Dinotopian. You are letting that part of yourself out more."

Sam smiled, "I had it out a few days ago. I wanted to surprise you."

"You can never surprise me Sam. We are too much alike."

Sam smiled, "I can tell you learning to be a Dinotopian is more than adapting to the environment."

"It is a lot more than adapting period. We do what we do for the preserving our heritage. Anyone can live within nature and life all around them. We bonded with all of it. The Saurian partners we have here is a big part of what makes us Dinotopians, but it is a lot more to it. We all bond with all living things. We all live as equals here in Dinotopia."

"That is a big feat. I have read a lot about ancient history, and I can tell you all you Dinotopians have done things that most could not. There must be something to it than just a bonding relationship?"

Oriana smiled, "Believe it or not Sam, it is not as hard as you may think. Look from within yourself for the answers to life. You will be very surprised on what you find about life all around you."

Sam asked, "If it is so easy, why have so many throughout the history of the Earth not found this way of life?"

Oriana answered, "I wonder that myself. Having Jolinar's memories, I can see how everyone throughout the galaxy can easily learn this lifestyle and apply it. Before the Jedi Knights of your time start to explore the cosmos through time and space, hopefully they will learn this, so they can teach it to others. Maybe that is why the ancient Jedi Knights wants all of you to learn about Dinotopia before you all set out."

Sam asked as she looked at her saurian partner, "When will Clavis be ready to travel with us to Sauropolis?"

Oriana answered, "In a few days, he will be too big to fit in this apartment."

Sam replied, "Wow! Did not think they grew that quick."

"To reach up to 26 feet long, I would say they need to grow very quickly."

"I would suspect we can travel to Sauropolis in a few days?"

Oriana replied, "Good. It will take me that long to gather all the things we need to take with us."

Sam asked, "I take it that Jolinar had a lot of advanced technology with her before Rosha met you?"

Oriana answered, "Yes she did. If the ancient Jedi Knights did hide these entrances to the World Beneath, then we will not find them by Dinotopian technologies."

Sam understood now. "I get it. Not even the Force will help us."

Oriana replied, "That is correct. If the Dark-side could get in, which I have never experienced any memories of Jolinar that they have done so, it would be a great way to keep them from getting inside the World Beneath so easily."

Jack asked, "What do we do now?"

Brandon answered, "I do not think that the ancient Jedi made it possible for us to feel a strong presence in the Force. It had to be Sam or Oriana."

Amanda asked, "If they did give us this signal, then they must have found something very important."

Nomi replied, "There must be something we missed."

Charlie asked, "What exactly did you feel from the Force about this city?"

Nomi answered, "We all felt something strong in the Force here in this city."

Charlie asked, "Have you found it?"

Brandon answered, "Not yet. Strange as it may be, we felt it all over the city."

Richard said, "It had to be the sunstone."

Marion said, "Richard, I think you are right. I cannot remember anyone has ever moved that sunstone."

They all got up and followed Marion to the location of that sunstone. When they got there, they did not see anything out of the ordinary.

It was when Brandon got closer to the tower that was holding the sunstone that something did appear. It was a Holocron cube.

When Brandon touched the Holocron cube, an image of Sam appeared.

The image of Sam said as she was talking to them in person, "Master, this is a recording of the message that you have of me. As you might be aware, no one can communicate nor leave Dinotopia. I do not know if this message will be the only one that I can send to you. This Holocron cube was hidden to protect it from the elements of time."

Master, I will be staying with Oriana until the time is needed of me to travel back to the 21st Century. It has been several months now since I left all of you. I have missed all of you very, very much. I hope I can be back with all of you soon. Please do not wait up. After hearing what I am about to say, all of you will be very busy."

We have discovered that the Ancient Jedi Knights have congregated in the World Beneath. At this time neither one of us can get inside. I am guessing that the ancient Jedi Knights have a very strong purpose in having Author to be the first to enter with Oriana. Like I said, there is a lot for you all to do in Sauropolis before you can retrieve this Holocron cube that will have all the maps of the Jedi cities through time and space. I will try my best to send any more information your way before I come back."

Sam waited for several seconds. "It is very important that you and Nomi become skybax riders. You also need to read all that is in the library in Waterfall City. I have read them. The library has a guide that will lead you to where we all need to go once we get inside the World Beneath."

"There is a lot more that you will read than on the World Beneath in the library. Master, most of it is for you to read. The ancient Jedi Knight knew you would be the Grand Duke Jedi of all the Jedi Knights. They have information that you will need to successfully bring the ancient Jedi Knights to the present time on Earth."

"I know that I was the one that trained you to be a Jedi in the time line you and only you know about, but you are my Master in this time line. Due to this time paradox, both of us are Masters, we both have hold the responsibilities in bringing the Jedi's past to our present. When I do return to the 21st Century, we can talk more about us being both Masters of each other. Right now is not the time, nor can we correspond on the subject at this time."

The most important thing all of you can do is to learn to be Dinotopians. There is no better way than to have a saurian partner. The meaning behind that is something that you all will have to experience. Each and every one of you will have to do so."

Until I do return my Master, I want to tell you I love you in the dearest manner. I am grateful to have been trained by you. Tell Jack and the others I love them too. May the Force be with you."

Marion replied, "I will do all that I can in helping all of you. I will send a message to my parents in getting them to do all they can. What I am saying, you will not be alone in all that you are required to do here."

Nomi replied with a smile, "Thank you very much. We all will be grateful."

Nomi saw that Brandon was heavily thinking about something. Brandon saw Nomi looking at him and smiled. Brandon quietly walked off.

Nomi slowly walked towards her husband. After they were out of ear shot, Nomi asked, "Penny for your thoughts my love?"

Brandon looked at his wife, "I thought the past time line was gone."

Nomi asked, "Does that bother you?"

Brandon answered, "It is not that, but..."

Nomi interrupted, "It does just the same."

Brandon replied with a sigh, "Yes. It is hard to live in one time line."

Nomi said, "Sam is your Jedi Master, and you are her Jedi Master." Nomi was quiet for a moment then continued, "Love, I know when you heard that you were the Grand Duke Jedi Knight of all the Jedi Knights, you were more fearful than excited. Now that you know that Sam realizes that she is a Master over you, then you can both share in this giant responsibility."

Brandon smiled as he looked at Nomi once again. "I was hoping it would be you." Nomi smiled.

"I love you baby. All I want is you. What you two have is a strong bond. I know that you love each other. It will never change our love for each other, so do not hold back in showing the love you have for Sam."

Brandon said, "I love you too Nomi." Brandon put his arm around his wife and gave her a one armed hug. "What has concerned me was the overwhelming load I have been facing with these two time lines. No one can help me with this. I am the only one that has the abilities to deal with both time lines."

Nomi smiled, "You will do fine love."

Brandon replied, "I hope so love. I hope so."


	9. Chapter 9: History of the Jedi Knights

**Chapter 9: History of the Jedi Knights**

Oriana and Sam had been in Sauropolis for nearly eight months now. They still cannot get inside the World Beneath. _"What a real time paradox. We cannot do anything until Author arrives in Dinotopia, and discovers a way into the World Beneath. Even then, he himself will not be able to get in without the second half of the key. I wonder if this was planned by the ancient Jedi Knights or just pure coincidence?"_

Oriana said, "I can see why Jolinar did not hang with these other Jedi Knights. To be so cryptic, they had to be a bunch of self-righteous prigs."

"I thought they were cryptic due to protecting their past, but I am beginning to believe they are far too cryptic now after the war."

Jolinar said through Oriana, "Sam I have to agree with you. I did not volunteer for these assignments just to get the ball rolling. It was an excuse to get away from them."

"Jolinar, they might have been over protective then arrogant. The many times I have talked with Bodo Bass, I never heard him talk in that manner."

"I have to admit that could be a very strong possibility, but that is no excuse for their attitudes."

"Do you think the Jedi Knights will be that way when we meet them?"

"Sam I hope not! If that is the case, then all that I have done and will do in preserving our past and heritage, will be for not."

"Since the Dinotopian way of life is not altered or changed in any way, I say we can educate the Jedi Knights and whoever to think in the way they should. There will be a lot for us Jedi Knight of my time to do on behalf of the Jedi Knight's history."

Jolinar asked, "If these descendants due turn out to be a bunch of arrogant prigs, I am wondering will it be worth saving? I for one will continue to work hard at what I have started, but all of you may have your hands full."

Sam smiled, "Jolinar, I have always believed that the past is worth preserving. If it was not, then would Oriana and I have this very strong bond? We are ever so much alike, and we are becoming more and more similar as time goes by."

Jolinar said, "Yes, you both are becoming so much alike that I cannot tell the differences between you."

Sam laughed. "If we become too much alike, I might have to kick Oriana in the ass for any back talking."

Oriana had to laugh at that one.

Sam for some reason remembered that Jolinar said that to her when Jolinar was in her head.

Sam smiled, "I remember you telling you could not tell us apart."

"So you do remember?"

"Only that for now. Maybe as we continue going in the direction we are going at, I may remember more. If Oriana is to come with me to my time, then it is right for me to say that you and I will never blend."

Jolinar said, "Since you and Oriana are blending, then she will stay with you. In that, I will always be with you Sam."

Sam smiled, "I would love the two of you always with at my side."

Jolinar said, "We will Sam. We will."

Sam just smiled.

Oriana said, "Girl, never worry that I will not be with you. I do not know if I will go with you to your time or not. If I do fall in love with Author, that will determine my life. Whatever happens, I will always love you Sam. Please never forget that."

Sam promised she will not.

Clavis bellowed.

Sam looked at him with a smile. She said to him, "I will not forget that you love me either."

Clavis had grown over twice his size since he was born. How fast he has grown, Sam could see him being full size in a little over a year. Sam was enjoying being a Dinotopian.

Sam said to Oriana, "We need to find something on the ancient Jedi so we can help my Jedi friends."

"I think I might have found something. I want to do more test."

"What test do you need to do?"

"Jolinar knows of the Jedi to leave false leads to hide their tracks. I want to make sure if it is genuine."

Sam showed her impatience on the ancient Jedi Knights' silliness. "I would hate to see how the Jedi would turn out if it was not for them coming to Dinotopia."

"You heard Jolinar. Do not get her wrong, they were not all that bad, but their thrive for knowledge did give them big head towards others in the galaxy."

Sam sighed, "History on this planet has done the same thing. It is no surprise to me. As with us, I am sure that they have learned through the ages of time."

Oriana smiled, "Jolinar hopes so, and so do I."

Sam asked Oriana, "What do you have so far?"

"What I found out about was one important Jedi Knight, Bodo Bass."

"Wow! I thought he became the Light-side of the Force long before they came here to Dinotopia?"

"When did you think the Jedi first came to Dinotopia?"

Sam could not answer. "From what I was told about the history of the Jedi Knights, nothing was mentioned about Dinotopia."

Oriana said seriously, "The ancient Jedi Knights did come to Dinotopia a lot earlier than you may realize. If it was not for them, Dinotopia might not be here."

Sam asked, "Did you not tell me that the Jedi learned a great deal about how you Dinotopians lived?"

"They did learn a lot. What they did for us Dinotopians was help us use the sunstones for our source of power. It was the humans and dinosaurs that made Dinotopia in what you know of it."

Sam stated, "Come to think of it, I would not want others to design a way of life for me. I rather learn from their life if they have anything to inspire me with."

Sam sat down and looked into space with a smile on her face.

Oriana replied, "Pennies for your thoughts love."

Sam looked at Oriana with a bigger smile. "I was thinking of how my Master has inspired me for a great deal of my life. What he told me in what I could have gone through, I am very grateful for what he has done for me. I will always call him Master due to that."

Sam was quiet for a moment and asked, "So what do you have on Bodo Bass regarding Dinotopia?"

"Not sure. I know he entered the machine that is now the Force."

"He might have concentrated on his new powers on Dinotopia when the ancient Jedi was here in Dinotopia."

"You said you have talked with him before. You might need to contact him again if you can. Never know, he could give us more information."

Sam replied, "I can try. At some point, I think he may not help us at all. Life is a book that is being written and never completed."

Oriana replied, "Jolinar knows that very well."

"Let me find a private spot here in Sauropolis." Clavis bellowed.

Sam looked at him and smiled, "You can come with me." Sam looked at Oriana, "Want to come along too?"

Oriana first wanted to go, but she knew what is needed of her and Jolinar, the rest is up to Sam and her Jedi friends. "Go on ahead. Jolinar knows what she had to do. Any information is for you all."

Sam smiled at Oriana, and they both left her.

Sam and Clavis found a quick semi-dark alley. Sam explained to Clavis that she needed complete privacy while she communicates in the Force with Bodo Bass. Sam smiled at him before she closed her eyes to contact him.

It was not long till he came to her. As usual, they shared their pleasantries.

_**Sam said, "I am here in Dinotopia in the 1860s. I have spent several months with Oriana Nascava. For some time now she has been blended with Jolinar." **_

_**Bodo Bass asked, "How are you dealing with Jolinar not in you anymore?" **_

_**Sam sighed, "It scared the hell out of me at first. I thought I would have died right there."**_

_"**You might have if lost her in the usual way, but this time it was like you never had her in your head." **_

_"**That is still odd to me. I know that time cannot be changed, but my Master has experienced a different time line. I thought I would still have Jolinar in me." **_

_"**You would have if you met someone else that did not have Jolinar in them." **_

_**Sam was quiet, but the question that was running in her mind was loud and clear. "Would you want Jolinar back in you now that you have spent a number of months without her?" She shared that with him and said, "I have been trying to answer that many times. I have not yet been able to give an answer yet." **_

_"**That is a healthy response." **_

_**Bodo Bass was quiet for a few seconds. "I see that you are still concerned that you will become Oriana or represent her later in life." **_

_"**Yes I am. We are so much alike as if we are the same person. I know we do not talk at the same time, nor say the same things at the same time. Our bonding is getting stronger and stronger as the days goes by. If I am not meant to replace Oriana, then why are we bonding so strongly?" **_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "You two are bonding due to the fact that you both are the key in bonding the Jedi Knight of the past to the Jedi Knight of the present." **_

_"**What kind of key?" **_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "Let me say that there is more to finding the Jedi cities than the Holocron that Jolinar/Oriana has now. This Holocron cube is an important aspect. No Jedi will be able to go to any of these cities without it."**_

_**Sam got to the point. "I am here with you now to find out why Jolinar and Oriana found your name regarding the Jedi Knight in Dinotopia." **_

_"**I did concentrate my powers around and in Dinotopia during that time, but I could not rightfully partake in anything with the Dinotopians. Remember that the Jedi Knights had been around for nearly a trillion years. I have been part of the Force since."**_

_"**Jolinar and I have been talking about the attitudes that the ancient Jedi Knight had." **_

_**Bodo Bass sighed, "They were very arrogant. At one time, I thought they would be just as bad as the Dark Force. If it was not for Dinotopia and their way of life, I would believe that all of them would have followed Palpatine." **_

_"**What can I learn or even my Jedi friends in the 21****st**** Century on how to enlighten the Jedi that have been scattered through time and space?"**_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "The best thing you can do is to learn everything you can about being a Dinotopian, and keep on bonding with Oriana. The stronger the bond you two have the better. There is a lot more to life than what Dinotopia can teach. All the Dinotopians needs to leave that island and learn that. Life is wonderful in Dinotopia, but everyone in Dinotopia can do a lot better."**_

_"**My Master is planning to live in Dinotopia. Is he making the right decision?" **_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "For people outside of Dinotopia would not hurt from voluntarily staying in Dinotopia. He and his family will do great living there. Never know, he might allow the Dinotopians see the wonders from outside Dinotopia. I see Brandon as a very inspirational person." **_

_**Sam said with a smile, "Yes he is very inspirational!"**_

_"**If the Dinotopians do not leave when they are given the opportunity, they might become arrogant due to they might think they are better than the rest of the world. That is another reason for all of you are in Dinotopia. Like I said, they can do much better." **_

_"**If it was just for you getting this Holocron cube, then it would have been handed to the Jedi Knights already. There is much more to why all of you are in Dinotopia. There is more to why you are in this time period with Oriana Nascava."**_

_**Sam asked, "What more do I need to do or learn?" **_

_**Bodo Bass answered with a smile, "That is one question that I cannot answer. It is up to you to find those answers. Don't get me wrong, there is organized purpose of why you are with Oriana. I cannot tell you that purpose because it is for you to find this out for yourself. I do know that due to the reason that you two are so much alike, you have something to learn from Oriana, and Oriana has something to learn from you."**_

_**Sam said confusingly, "It is strange that I have to go back in time to learn something about my life in order for me to live a better future." **_

_**Bodo Bass asked, "You have never learned from the past? Does learning about one's history help to live a better future? How is going in time personally be any different?" **_

_**Sam answered, "Good questions." Sam paused and continued. "What is running through my mind is that all my life experiences, I had to learn life's lessons on a here and now basis." **_

_"**Sam to you time is moving forward. You are not living backwards just because you traveled in time. Life is supposed to be lived in the here and now. One cannot even prepare for the future without first living life in the here and now." **_

_**Bodo Bass paused for a moment and continued, "Sam, forget about all the aspects of time travel. Just live your own life as you want your life to turn out. Let your love for Oriana, Clavis, and most importantly yourself, make the judgments for you. Do not let time travel keep you from living your life to the fullest. Yes, you are a Jedi Knight. You have responsibilities under that title. Spite all that you are Sam Carter O'Neill you came here willingly to be with Oriana. If you live out the reason you came here in this time period, I assure you Sam that you will gain a lot more than you can hope for."**_

_"**What can you tell me about the history of the Jedi Knights that you have not told us before?" **_

_"**I have told you that the Jedi Knight had fought Palpatine. Shortly after he stole the blue prints the machine that has created the Force that the Ancients had given us, he entered his soul into that machine. If the Jedi Knight scouts did not learn about this when they did, we would not be having this conversation. As you know, I had to do the same thing, and in the nick of time."**_

_**After a hard and terrible battle on Earth about a trillion years ago, we knew we had to escape off the planet to protect the living beings on Earth. Some of Jedi Knights like Jolinar did their best to record all of the locations of where all the Jedi Knight were located. They knew that one day the Jedi Knights like yourself were going to defeat Palpatine and his armies. When Jolinar found Dinotopia, she knew that she found the best place to hide the Holocron cube that will have all the locations of all the Jedi cities scattered throughout time and space."**_

_"**What will we be facing? I know that the Dark-side teeth have been removed by having Palpatine dead as well as he cannot use another host to rein terror on anyone, but surely the Dark-side will be a threat to us as we travel to these cities." **_

_**Bodo Bass answered with certainty, "You can count on there will be evil and oppression in all you will face. The Dark-side of the Force is not the only enemy that the Jedi Knights will face. The Dark-side is in all forms of life, and not just from the Force. Even you have your own dark-side in your life. We all do."**_

_"**I see what you are saying. Even if we find out some of the Jedi Knights that are arrogant, there is hope." **_

_**Bodo Bass smiled, "That is exactly what I am saying. This does not mean that you will change anyone. Sometimes people like to be arrogant. That is how things are in life. The point is to keep on being yourself. No one else can."**_

_"**I want to hold on being a Jedi Knight. From what my Master has told me about the alternate time line, I do not want to lose faith in how my life has turned out in this time line." **_

_"**Palpatine wanted to destroy your life, so you can be a host for him. You are that powerful in the Force." Bodo Bass just looked at Sam for a moment and said, "Let me give you the memories of that alternate time line, so you can fully understand what your life was in that time line. You can understand what you Master may be thinking on what he knows of the alternate time line"**_

_**It took some time for Sam to process all that information that was given her, but after a good 20 minutes or so, she was able to know of what her life was like in that alternate time line.**_

_**Sam replied, "O My God! How could I have lived through all that?" **_

_**Bodo Bass smiled, "You did live through it." **_

_**Sam said in dear relief, "I am very happy that Brandon did all that for me. I also see how the both of us are Jedi Masters of each other now."**_

_**Bodo Bass said, "In all rights, you are Brandon's Jedi Master." **_

_"**I now see that, but it will be hard for me not to call him Master." **_

_"**If you look deep enough, you will see the same for Brandon." **_

_**Sam just smiled. **_

_**Bodo Bass continued, "As you have learned in the alternate time line, start living your life other than a Jedi Knight. You will be surprised in what you will learn."**_

_**Sam remembered another thing when Jolinar in her head. "I just remembered Jolinar saying, when she was in me, that the Jedi Knights of today use the Force far too much." **_

_**Bodo Bass replied with clarity, "Jolinar is right. They rely on it more than they should. The most important thing any Jedi Knight of your time can learn is that they did not have the Force as powerful as they do now." **_

_**Sam recalled that Fred hardly used the Force. **_

_**Sam said, "I understand."**_

_**Bodo Bass said, "If you do understand, then that is all you need to know about the history of the Jedi Knights." **_

_**Sam smiled, "Since you gave me the memories of my life in the past time line, I think I know more about what you have told me than anything. I know now how important it is for me to be me." **_

_**Bodo Bass smiled, "There is nothing more important in life than living as yourself. I now leave you to do just that. May your life be the best."**_

Sam broke from the Force, and looked at her Euoplocephalus. She gave him a smile. Sam said to Clavis, "Let's get back to Oriana. I have a few things to tell her."

The two of them took off.

Oriana saw something new in Sam. "You seem brighter than you did before you left."

Sam told Oriana everything.

"Regarding the Force Sam, I do not use it all that much. Being a Jedi Knight with Jolinar is a blessing to me, but I rather be the same person I was before Jolinar and I blended. Now for you and your Jedi friends bringing the ancient past of the Jedi Knights to your time, remember that the Force came last. As you might know the Force was a tool to help us all to learn and achieve things. If Palpatine did not try to use the Force for his power and domination, I strongly believe that the Force would not be at all like it in this time or yours."

"I have wondered if we did not have this Force, how would the Jedi Knights turn out?"

Oriana replied, "Here is how I look at life. We all have to live on what we have. We all can say we can do better, or have things better for us. Bodo Bass is right, the people of Dinotopia need to leave and see life from the outside. That was one of the main reasons I wanted to blend with Jolinar. I knew she has the experiences beyond Dinotopia could ever offer. It is that reason that I will do everything for her in preserving the history of the Jedi Knights."

Sam smiled, "I do hope I do get Jolinar back, so I can experience those memories that you are having now."

Oriana replied with a smile of her own, "You do not need Jolinar to know me Sam. All you have to do is to be yourself, and you will experience those wonders in your own way. The more we do bond my beloved, the more you will learn about yourself. Trust me that is more important."


	10. Chapter 10: Jill Cantrell in the Flesh

**Chapter 10: Jill Cantrell in the Flesh**

One day Sam was spending time with her Euoplocephalus throughout the city of Sauropolis. Euoplocephalus as well as humans have to have their exercise and fresh air.

On this day, Sam and Clavis were resting on the grass when all the sudden Sam saw someone that was very familiar to her. She recognized her as Jill Cantrell, but much older. Sam did not believe her eyes, so she used the Force to check this lady out.

What Sam found out, it was the same person she met in the alter time line, but she did not have any muscular dystrophy or any illness whatsoever. Sam wanted to run up to this lady, but found out she could not move.

Sam was too perplexed. She could not believe how this same person could be in Dinotopia in this time period and be in the 21st Century from another time line. Spite all the confusion that was going through Sam's head, she knew it was her.

She finally cleared her mind of all the emotions that was running through her mind. She said to Clavis, "Please stay here. I will be right back. I want to meet someone." She got up and walked close to Jill Cantrell.

Sam said, "Hello."

Jill turned around and faced Sam. Jill smiled. "It is good to see you again. I was hoping you would come to Dinotopia and this time period."

"How did you know this?"

"It is the reason that I came to your time period. I knew that somehow the time line had been altered."

Jill saw that Sam was very confused. Jill smiled, "I know about you in every detail. I am not a Jedi Knight or a Tok'ra, but I have the abilities to travel in time. When I saw all that happened to your life in the alternate time line, I knew something had to be done."

"If that is the case, why did you have to wait all that time to do something?"

Jill answered, "Believe it or not, I tried to influence your life from the beginning, but Palpatine was much too powerful than I. It was when I wrote you that letter that started things for Brandon Bowers to be the one to go back in time to correct the time line that you are in now. For the moment, things are as it should be."

Sam replied, "Are you saying that someone else can mess the time line up again?"

"That I do not know, but if Palpatine could have influenced your past, then it is possible, but that person has to be at least as powerful as Palpatine. It was a fluke that Palpatine learned how powerful you are in the Force."

"If you are not a Jedi Knight, then how can you do all that you have done for me?"

"I did not say I could not use the Force. I just never wanted to be a Jedi Knight. One can use the Force, and be very powerful in it without the Jedi Knight training. It was not easy for me, but I did learn all I could about the Jedi Knight and the Force to rightfully train myself. I wanted to do good, but I felt that I could learn all about the Force, and how to use it without all the Jedi way of doing things. In some ways, I learned things that most Jedi Knight never had done before."

"What are those things?"

Jill answered with a smile, "For one, I was able to manifest myself as human being in your time."

"Did you mean to have muscular dystrophy?

Jill replied, "That just happened. I am very grateful for all of you curing me."

"In this time line, I was told that you died."

"That is true. After I realized that things was going for you as it should, I left that body and came back here in this time period and Dinotopia."

"Since you could not directly stir me in the right direction, you wrote this journal of yours so I could one day read it?"

"Yes. I knew that if you read what I knew of the Sam Carter O'Neill I knew about, you would see what had to be done."

"After I read that one book, I knew what I had to do."

"Good. I am happy it only took that one. I wrote in the others just in case you did not get it all in the first book."

Sam replied, "You did a very good job in writing what you did. It really got my attention. From there I knew I had to get my Padawan to do for me." Sam smiled, "It is so amazing. Before Bodo Bass gave me the memories of the alternate time line, I always thought it was Brandon that started me in being a Jedi Knight."

"Since there is really no such thing as a time paradox, Grand Duke Jedi Knight Brandon Bowers did start things as they should. That is why the Jedi Knights gave him that title over all the Jedi Knights."

"It is hard for me to see all that I now know of the alternate time line, and this time line."

Jill smiled, "Look at it this way: Palpatine would not have any interest in you if the alternate time line came first. You are here in this time line. Just being here will make a difference in how your Jedi Friends will end up learning about what they need to know in finding this Holocron that has the map of all the Jedi Knight cities."

Jill saw Sam getting confused.

"Due to knowing all about you Sam, it allowed me to help you to see the truth about you and the time line you should be in. What came first was the time line you are in now. When I saw that things were different, I knew I had to straighten things out, if I could. I am happy to say, I did it."

"I now have that knowledge of being an astrophysicist, but I am still confused about this."

Jill said, "When this is all over Sam, you can rewrite all those physic books you have read on the subject of temporal physics."

Sam laughed. "At least a few of them."

Sam looked at Jill for a moment and asked, "So that is why you did not get emotional over all I shared with you with the Force on my past in the alternate time line?"

"I did not react because I knew it was not real. It was real enough for you at the time, but I knew of the real you. I wanted to tell you all about it then, but I knew it was not the right time for me to do that."

By using the Force Sam realized something. "So you were the one that set the time transport on Ambria for us to travel to the Jedi city here on Earth nearly a trillion years ago?"

Jill smiled, "Yes I did. I also set the one in that cave so Nomi, Amanda, and Brandon could travel to Dinotopia."

"Now it is up to you Sam to learn about the Jedi Knight's past so you can use it when you all travel to these Jedi cities throughout time and space. Since you are a Jedi Master and have the understanding of both time lines, you and Grand Master Jedi of Earth can rightfully bring back all the Jedi Knight history back on Earth where it belongs. You will also need to learn why and how it all got started in the first place."

"I do have a lot to learn."

Jill replied, "It will not be as hard as you might think."

"Do you live in Dinotopia in this time period?"

Jill smiled, "Yes I do. I am the only guardian that is still alive since the Great War with the Dark Force."

Sam asked, "What were Jolinar's duties?"

Jill answered, "She is not a guardian. She was right to directly get involved in the Jedi Knights of that time period. That was the reason I did not become one of them. You see Sam, Jolinar is my mother through the host of Rosha."

Sam stated, "When Jolinar was in me, I have no memories of you."

"No host after Oriana ever had any memories of Dinotopia. Through a device that is now forgotten through time, it was able to erase certain memories of a person. Even though it did not erase all the memories of Dinotopia from Jolinar, it served its purpose."

"I understand. If most of the memories of Dinotopia were in Jolinar when she left this island, it could be used against the ancient Jedi Knights. By me being here with Oriana, I am able to learn about what has happened or will happen before Jolinar leaves Dinotopia."

Jill replied, "That is also why you do not have Jolinar in you right now. The threat was too great for any memories of Jolinar to leave Dinotopia until the Jedi Knights of the 21st Century was able to get that Holocron cube."

"Right now I cannot directly communicate with my Master or any of my Jedi friends in my time period. What is the best way to communicate with them?"

"Using the Holocron cubes was a good way, but as you learn more of the ancient Jedi Knight's history, you will learn how they communicated with others throughout time and space. I will teach you one of those ways."

There are not many Jedi Knights that can do this, even in any time period. After I show you how to do it by the use of the Force, it will allow yourself to be presented to the person you are talking to in a realistic 3-D visualization of yourself."

Sam asked, "Can this be done to a Jedi only, or can I do this to anyone?"

Jill answered, "You will be able to do it to anyone anywhere in anytime period they may be in." Sam said, "Cool!" Sam remembered that she did this before her SG1 team found her in a galaxy far, far away. Sam told Jill about this.

Jill said, "WOW! You are very powerful with the Force. Since you do know how to communicate in that manner, I will teach you something about how to go through any security structure. You will need to know how to do this to punch through this heavy communication blanket around this island."

Sam had to do it a few times to rightfully communicate in the way she was taught. After she was able successfully use the Force to communicate in the way Jill taught her, Sam thought of communicating with her Master.

_**Brandon said, "It is good to hear from you and see you. I did not think that was possible, but knowing you my Padawan, I am not surprised."**_

_**Sam said, "Believe it or not my Master, I did this sort of thing when I was on Coruscant. I was able to help SG1 find me. I learned how to punch through this communication security blanket from Jill Cantrell"**_

_**Brandon replied in shock, "She is alive and in Dinotopia?" **_

_**Sam explained it all to him. **_

"_**Very interesting. I see that you have all the memories of the alternate time line." **_

_**Sam smiled, "Yes I do Master. Bodo Bass gave me these memories." **_

_**Brandon smiled warmly, "I am happy that he did. I have always wondered why I was the only one to have the memories of the alternate time line." **_

"_**I have been wondering that myself."**_

"_**How are things with you and Oriana?" **_

_**She told her Master all that has been going on including her new saurian partner, Clavis. **_

_**Brandon showed Sam a smile. "I am very happy for you Sam. Nomi and I have been talking about adopting a dinosaur now than later." **_

_**Sam replied, "You all should. I know that Amanda would love to have one. I know she is too young to adopt one herself at this time, but to be a part of the one you and Nomi will have will do a lot for her in being a Dinotopian."**_

"_**You are right. She would enjoy having a dinosaur in the family. She constantly talks about all the things she learns in Marion's classes." **_

"_**It is sad that I am not there with you all." **_

"_**You are needed there, and it is not due to us finding all that we need to find to go to these Jedi cities. You and Oriana need each other. I do not know why, but there is something very important in you two."**_

_**Sam did not say anything at first. When she finally spoke, "Master I do not know why, but I am bonding with her more than I have ever realized."**_

"_**Please tell me about it." **_

"_**I do not want you to take it the wrong way, but I am falling in love with her." **_

_**Brandon smiled, "How can I take that in the wrong way. There is nothing wrong for two people to fall in love, even in the same gender. I know a lot about Oriana and everything about you Sam. I know that you two will not do anything immoral. I am very happy for the two of you." **_

"_**I am very happy for the two of us."**_

"_**How long do you want to stay with her?" **_

_**Sam thought for a moment, "I may stay even after Author Denison comes, but I am not sure." **_

"_**You think you will have to play the matchmaker if things start to turn out against those two?" **_

"_**To tell you the truth Master, I am not sure. I know how important it is for Oriana to get into the World Beneath. It appears to me that Author is the only one that can get into that place."**_

"_**If Oriana still has the other half of that one key, then they will meet. I do not think any force can ever stop them from meeting. It appears to me that this event is interlocked. When you decide to come home to all of us in this time period, it is completely up to you Sam. Everyone does miss you, including me, but you are there for a darn good reason, and we all understand that, including Amanda. Please do not come back until you are ready to do so."**_

"_**I do not want to come back anytime soon. When I do get back, it will be for good. Still not sure if Oriana will be coming with me. Right now I wished she could." **_

"_**Her time is where she is now. When she will be with Author, they will fall in love. We know that she will be lonely once Author does die before her." **_

_**Sam showed sadness in her face. "I know. I would feel the same way if I lost..."**_

_**Brandon said, "Sorry Sam, but I believe I am needed here. It was great to talk to you again. My love for you will always be there." **_

"_**So will my love for you Brandon. You are more than my Master. You are the dearest friend that ever could come to my life. My heart lies in you, Oriana, and Jack. May the Force be with you." **_

_**Brandon just smiled before the Force connect was broken.**_

When Sam looked around, Jill was not there. It was when she was looking for Clavis that she saw Jill with him.

Sam smiled.

Sam got up, and walked towards them. As she was walking she saw how easily Clavis was interacting with Jill as if he has known Jill since the day he was born. When Sam got close enough, she said to the two of them, "I see you two are enjoying each other."

Jill smiled, "Yes we are. How was it with your Jedi Master?"

Sam told them both of the conversation she had.

"You are welcome here in this time as long as you want to stay."

Sam replied with a smile, "Thanks. If I do stay here in this time period for a long time, I will need to go back to my time to be with Jack. I do miss him."

Jack replied, "I miss you too."

Sam turned around and looked right at him. The two of them gave each other a passionate kiss.

"You do not know how much I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, Sam. Brandon told me all about you having your memories of the past time line. I thought I should be here with you if you needed someone to talk to other than Oriana and Jill."

Sam smiled, "I will be happy to talk to you love. As far as my feelings over the past time line, it does not bother me at all. Since they are only memories, they are no threat to me here in this time line."

Someone was tugging on Sam's shirt. Sam looked at who was doing so.

She gave her a big smile.

Jack said, "I almost forgot. This young lady I met wanted to tag along."

Sam gave a big smile, "Hello young lady. It is so good to see you again."

Amanda replied, "I have missed you, even though it has seemed to me you have been gone for a few months." Sam said, "I have been gone a little longer than that. I say it is interesting that the speed of time is different between time periods."

Jack replied, "Yes it is odd. I still am confused on how long we stayed in 1969. To General Hammond, it was a lot shorter."

"I remember that in both time lines. I will have to rewrite the books on temporal theories."

Jack said, "After you get back home, you can be the new founder of Temporal Physics."

Sam smiled at both Jack and Amanda, "All I care about is being with my own family and friends."

Sam paused with a smile. "Let me introduce you to my saurian partner, Clavis."

Amanda asked Clavis "Are you a Euoplocephalus?"

All that Clavis could do was give a dance for Amanda.

Sam said, "He is just a few months old. I have not taught him all that much. Not sure if his species can speak any human languages. I will have to see once he gets older."

Jack replied, "Welcome to the family anyhow Clavis."

In what Jack said, Clavis thumped his tail against the ground. A large boom came from it.

Jack smiled.

Sam was very happy that Jack and Amanda were with her. She did miss Charlie and Richard.

As if Jack could mind read what Sam was thinking, "The boys would have come with us, but they are doing some girl exploring."

Brandon said he would send them over once they come back home.

Sam just smiled, "Happy they are enjoying themselves."

Oriana came up to them. When Sam saw her, she was very happy to see her.

Sam introduced everyone. "Oriana, this is my husband Jack O'Neill, and this is my Master's daughter, Amanda Bowers. Sam went to Jill. This is Jill Cantrell."

Sam explained to Oriana all about Jill.

Oriana said to all of them with a smile, "It is great to meet you all. Jill I want to thank you for all that you have done for Sam, her family, and friends."

Jill replied, "I was happy to do it. After seeing all of you, I see I did good. Life is as it should be. It is great to see you all."

Jill said to Sam, "I hope I can see the rest of your family and friends. For now I need to go. Breath Deep."

Sam replied, "Seek peace."

Oriana said as she looked at Amanda, "I have a great idea. Let me show you around Sauropolis, while Sam and Jack have some time alone together."

Amanda smiled, "That would be great. It is amazing how you and Sam do look so much alike."

Oriana smiled as she looked at Sam, "We are to most beautiful ladies in Dinotopia."

Before they left Oriana said to Jack, "Good to finally see you."

Jack replied, "Same here, Oriana."

Sam stated, "Amanda, if you need anything from Jack or me, please do not hesitate to call us on your comlink."

Amanda smiled, "I think Oriana and I can handle things. You two enjoy yourselves."

After they left, Jack said, "You and Oriana do look a lot alike."

Sam replied, "I know. I think we have looked more alike since I first came here to this time period. At times it feels like I am looking in a mirror. It is odd and wonderful at the same time."

Jack smiled, "I think you are very wonderful."

"It is more than wonderful to be with you again. I have missed you more than anyone."

"Same here Sam. Want to know what we all have discovered in Sauropolis in our time?"

Sam answered, "Right now I am not interested. I want us all to succeed in finding these cities, but right now you are the only one that I want to discover."

Jack smiled, "I am here, and I am not planning to go anywhere."

Sam simply cuddled up to Jack.

Jack then put his right arm around Sam, and then his left arm. "I have you in my arms love. You are not going anywhere either."

Sam replied, "I am not planning to move from this spot." The two of them just look at the sun set as it hovered over the horizon in most beautiful island on Earth, Dinotopia.


	11. Chapter 11: The Jedi Knights

**Chapter 11: The Jedi Knights**

Brandon and Nomi had been reading a great deal about the Jedi Knights in the Sauropolis Library and the library in Waterfall City. As usual, the ancient Jedi Knights were being ever so cryptic.

Brandon said, "We have read all that we can get out hands on, but none of this is all that helpful. There is something we are missing. Sam said she read it all, and it seems to me that she found something important."

Nomi replied, "Yes, I know. I am wondering if these Jedi Knights wants to be brought back to Earth in any century."

Brandon had to agree. "In both time lines, everyone including Thor was animated on us finding this map to all the locations of the Jedi cities."

"What does that have to do with the ancient Jedi Knights wanting to come back to Earth? If they are going to be this cryptic in us finding all that we need to know before we can even go to one of these many cities, then how can we do so? Do not get me wrong love. I do not want to give up on this task, but we may have to face it, we have read all that Dinotopia has on them. It did sound like Sam found something in the 1860s when she read these materials"

Rosemary said, "From a Dinotopian point of view, I think you have a lot more information than you realize."

Brandon asked, "What do you mean?"

"The seventh law of Dinotopia is 'Do one thing at a time.' You have these artifacts. All that you both have read in the libraries might not be for you Jedi Knight, but for us Dinotopians."

Nomi replied, "That is possible, but why be so damn cryptic? There are threats in Dinotopia by anyone."

"That is true, but my point is that since you are in Dinotopia. You all have to deal with the Jedi Knights that have been to Dinotopia, so you might have start thinking as Dinotopians. I can assure you it is a lot more than the ten laws of Dinotopia."

Brandon said, "Even my training to be a Jedi Knight had everything to do with recent war. Since Palpatine nor the Dark-side of the Force cannot use another host to reign havoc on anyone anymore. All us Jedi Knights needs to rethink life itself. We cannot afford to live as we have."

Rosemary cheered, "Well said Grand Master Jedi Knight of Earth. Since you have not been given this Holocron with all the locations of these Jedi cities, I suggest that you start living differently. One raindrop raises the sea."

Nomi smiled, "First law of Dinotopia."

Rosemary just smiled back.

Brandon spoke metaphorically, "We have put a lot of rain drops in the sea when we have been in Sauropolis. I surely do not want to flood the island."

Nomi smiled, "We want to live here for the rest of our lives, so we want to take care of this place."

"I trust you both in taking care of things. What concerns me will us Dinotopians end up destroying all that we have preserved for many, many years. What you two have shared with us about the outside world, I think it is time that we Dinotopians start to leave this island. If we do not, we could be the ones to destroy the wonders of Dinotopia."

Brandon said understandingly, "I see a lot of Dinotopians want to explore what is outside. I would be surprised if every living creature leaves this island. I am confident that most will. I strongly believe that most will want to stay somewhere in the outside world. If I were a Dinotopian that has been confined to one island no matter how big it might be, I would want to see what is outside of it, even if I was just visiting."

Nomi smiled, "What we have shared has not scratched the surface of what is outside of Dinotopia. You will have to see them. Not everything can be described by words alone. After you see what is on Earth, you can go through the Stargate, and see other worlds."

Rosemary smiled, "I would love to see that planet Coruscant you both have told me a good deal about."

Nomi replied with great delight, "There are worlds even in that galaxy that is so beautiful that it would leave you staring at it for days."

Nomi was in thought for a time. Brandon said to his wife, "Pennies for your thoughts love?"

Nomi smiled, "I was thinking of why the ancient Jedi Knights left Dinotopia so quickly? I wonder if we need to find that answer before we do set off to these other cities?"

"Spite how cryptic our ancient Jedi Knights were, I have to state that after we take the time to apply the 6th law of Dinotopia, 'Observe, listen, and learn,' we will end up getting more than we bargained for. I think the answers you want will be given to us that way."

Trust me. That is how you will find all the answers that you seek. If these ancient Jedi Knights are as cryptic as you say, then that will be the only way to get anything they want you to know. We Dinotopians are not cryptic, but we do learn and share information by the 6th law."

Nomi said with a smile, "Then it will be that way."

Jack and Amanda have been with Sam and Oriana for a few days.

One day while they all were eating lunch, Oriana ask Amanda, "How do you like Dinotopia in 1860?"

Amanda replied, "It is very nice. At first I thought everything would look the same, but there is a lot more differences than I thought."

Oriana said, "I would not want things to look 100% the same all the time. That would get boring very quickly."

"What I was referring mostly was the lifestyle of everyone. Change is good, but what I have learned in the 21st Century about Dinotopia, they been living the same way for a very, very long time."

Oriana sighed, "I know what you mean. We do need to get out, and hopefully when all of you Jedi in the 21st Century learn all you need to know, then the Dinotopians will be able to leave this island."

"I strongly believe that is why my parents and I came to Dinotopia in the first place."

Sam smiled, "You know what Amanda, I am beginning to think the same."

Jack stated with clarity, "May be that is why the information we have been reading in the libraries are so damn cryptic. Maybe these ancient Jedi Knights are stating there are more to learn. One can learn many things in life by reading a book, but there is a time to close a book and apply what you have learned. I remember my high school teacher telling us there is more to history than what we were reading. She constantly said that a history book cannot tell how individuals where thinking or how they rightfully lived."

Sam replied, "It might be why no one can get into the World Beneath so easily."

Oriana asked, "What do you mean?"

"It just came to me that time is the focal point. The ancient Jedi Knights came from Earth about a trillion years ago. As I told you, we have been there. The Earth did not look all that different."

Jolinar was the one that spoke next, "You are right, the Earth has not changed all that much. I think that was why we left Earth and brought the followers of the Dark Force with us after an all out war."

Amanda asked, "What is the Dark Force."

Jolinar answered, "It was the name of what we all now call the Dark-side of the Force."

Amanda asked again, "Are the two sides of the Force joined?"

Jolinar answered, "No they are not, but they are equally powerful. The light-side of the Force is for peace, knowledge, and serenity, while the dark-side is anger, fear, and aggression. Both sides are so powerful that they might appear to be one energy. If that was the case, then the Force could not be either light or dark. There is more to the Force than how a Jedi Knight uses this energy."

Jack said understandingly, "I can see how the ancient Jedi could be overly protective. They had a lot to lose in the early years of their understanding of the Force. Even we Jedi Knights today are being overly protective after the recent war with Palpatine."

Sam replied, "It is almost like an instinct from many, many, many years of dealing with Palpatine. Now that he is no more a direct problem, we Jedi Knight need to rethink how to be a Jedi Knight. It might not be why the ancient Jedi Knights have been so cryptic, but we have to start to unlearn what we have learned about using the Force and being a Jedi Knight. It might be up to us to even retrain the Jedi Knights that we will bring back to Earth in any time period."

Amanda asked, "I thought we were going to bring them to Earth in the 21st Century?"

"Sooner or later, we will have to send them to other time periods, I would highly suggest a trillion years in the past."

Amanda asked, "You mean the Jedi City, from where they all came from?"

Something came to Sam's mind, and she used the Force to confirm it. "I do not believe it!"

Jack smiled, "What is it you do not believe?"

Sam looked at Jack, "We are in the Jedi City on Earth, but in a different time."

"How do you know that?"

"Jack, Jill told me that she was responsible in setting that transport that sent us from Ambria to the Great City of the Jedi. She also said she was responsible for the one that sent Amanda and her parents to Dinotopia."

Jack still did not get it.

"The three of them were in that city."

Now Jack got it. "Dinotopia is the place that all the Jedi Knights came from. The humans and dinosaurs came onto the island on their own. That is why there are no ancient historical records of this island because all those records went with the Jedi Knight when they left."

Jolinar replied, "That would be the reason this island has been hidden from the rest of the world. Now that the teeth of the Dark-side have been removed, this island can be opened up."

Amanda said with concern, "I would think opening up Dinotopia in this or any other time line before the time we defeated Palpatine would be very dangerous."

Oriana smiled, "Maybe not. The living Force of both the light and the dark are in all time and space. If Palpatine is banished in his machine in the 21st Century then he cannot do any direct harm in any time period."

Sam said confusingly, "That goes against all that I have learned about temporal theories."

Jolinar said, "It might be, but that is the complete truth. I am amazed how little Earth knows about such things in all the time periods I have witnessed."

Jack said to Jolinar, "In all that I have learned in the past several years, I have to agree with you."

Sam smiled, "Life is known to be stranger than fiction. It will be amazing to me what we all will learn as we become more and more as Dinotopians."

Amanda asked Sam, "If we go back in time to the Jedi Cities right now, what would we find that could help us with bringing the Jedi Knights past to the present?"

Sam thought about that question. "Could it be that some of the Jedi Knights left something important in that time period that could make a difference in bringing all the Jedi and other historical information to the 21st Century?" Sam answered, "That is a very good question Amanda. If I am right about this city being in Dinotopia, then we could all travel to that location now."

Oriana got excited, "I hope we can. In what all of you told me about this city, it would be great to see it."

Sam smiled, "Want to do the honors?"

Amanda smiled back, "Yes I would." Amanda then concentrated on the Force as she did at the SGC in going to the city of the Jedi. All the sudden a wormhole came several feet in front of Amanda. They all followed Amanda through it.

When they all arrived, Sam had a big smile on her face. She was happy that she was right about this city being on the same island as Dinotopia.

Oriana said, "Wow! Very nice. That trip we just had was exciting. I know I have memories of Jolinar going through the Stargate, but WOW!."

Jack and Sam just smiled at each other.

Amanda said, "I love traveling through the Stargate each and every time."

Sam said, "Now that we know that we are on the same island, we might want to find the World Beneath. Hopefully we can get into it in this time period."

Oriana stated, "From the Force and what Jolinar had just told me, the continental shifts will be much different from the time period we came from."

Sam replied, "Of course! It is the perfect way to block the entrance of the World Beneath."

Jack said, "I am certain that the ancient Jedi Knights would have done something more profound than letting chance cover up the entrances of the place."

Jolinar replied, "Yes they did. When I was in another host, I did not know what they were talking about, but before I finally left on my last mission for the Jedi Knights, I overheard something about covering up something here."

Sam frowned, "I hope they have not done so already. We might not get in if they did."

Jolinar replied, "The Force would tell me where they covered any of the entrances after they left. I would say they left about 50 years ago. There are not many changes in the area since I have last been here."

Sam smiled, "We will follow your lead. You know more about this place than any of us."

As the followed Jolinar/Oriana, "They came up to the grave site of Lynn H. Blair."

Sam said with great humility, "This is my Master's grandfather." Sam explained all the details to Jolinar.

After hearing that Eunice said on having the wedding near the grave site, Jolinar replied, "If I were the one to hear Eunice say that, I would have made her a Master Jedi Knight. I hope that I can meet her one day before she will be buried beside her husband."

Amanda asked, "Will his grave be up in Dinotopia in the time period we came from?"

Oriana answered sadly, "I am afraid not. None of these buildings exist anymore. A Trillion years is a very long time. What we all can do is to remember who he was. If we can remember the past, then everything will live forever. That is why Jolinar was set out to do, preserve the history of the Jedi Knights. Let's all continue to follow Jolinar's lead, and let this man rest in peace."

Before they left, Sam used the Force to put an invisible barrier around the grave site. The Force could not preserve the grave site for a trillion years, but it can preserve the grave site a very, very long time.

After Sam was done, they all quietly left.

It was some time afterwards that they stopped again.

Jolinar said, "This is the place?"

Sam asked, "Will any equipment that was left behind help us dig through?"

Jolinar answered, "There is no need. We will travel in a similar manner as we did to this city, but it will be by ring transport."

Jolinar asked everyone to come in close. Seconds afterwards something appeared all around them like holographic rings. Suddenly they found themselves in a different place.

Oriana said, "We are in the World Beneath. I will have to see how much this place is preserved when I go back to my time when I meet up with Author Denison."

Amanda had a great idea, "Oriana could you hide this Holocron in here now?"

Oriana answered, "Interesting question. Let's all have a good look around to see if I can do that. This Holocron cube could survive being down here for a trillion years. Jolinar has been carrying it with her for about that length of a time."

Jack asked, "I did not know that a symbiote could live that long?"

Oriana answered, "Only the strong ones can. Jolinar is far more than a simple symbiote. If she was, then she would not have been trusted with the assignment of preserving the ancient Jedi Knight's history."

After using the Force, Amanda said, "The Holocron is in a time flux, and very nearby you at all times."

Oriana looked at Amanda, "My dear young lady. I am very amazed at your abilities in using the Force. I would be honored to be your Jedi Master if you and your parents allow me to."

Amanda got really excited and disappointed. "I thought I was too young to be trained as a Jedi Knight."

Oriana smiled, "No one is ever too young or too old to learn. As far as the age of your mind, you are much older than your body. Yes, you will have a lot to learn about the Force, but you are not too young to have a Jedi Master. Until we all talk with your parents, all that I will ask of you be mindful of what I say to you." Amanda replied with a big smile, "I will Master Oriana Nascava and Master Jolinar of Malkshur."

They all continued to explore the World Beneath. As they continued to walk Jack said, "From reading Author's journals, I do not think that he or anyone that went with him in the World Beneath ever been to this area."

Jolinar said, "This place must be much larger than I have known it to be. I would like to explore more of this area before I decide to follow Amanda's advice on hiding the Holocron cube in this time period than in the early 1860s."

Sam asked, "Does it have to be hidden here?"

Jolinar thought about Sam's question then answered, "It is very hard to get into this place. I think it would be safer here."

Sam was noticing that Amanda was still excited in being trained by a Jedi Master. Sam smiled inwardly. She remembered when Brandon first trained her to be a Jedi Knight. Sam took on being a Padawan like a fish in water. It was so natural for her to learn from him. Sam also remembered how sad she was when her Master told her that it was time for him to leave her.

Sam wanted to protest in every way, but she knew that it would not do any good. Sam remembered how sad he was in having to leave her. Sam was just as sad if not more. It was not that he has made a big difference in her life, but to have her Master being ripped from her hurt very much. When they met once again, Sam was ever so excited to be with him.

Sam said to Amanda, "I think you will do great in being a Padawan. It is hard work, but when your father trained me, it was great. You will learn to bond with your Jedi Master. That is very important."

Amanda replied, "I can see that bond between you and my daddy. I cannot describe it. I have tried to do so, but I always fail in doing it."

"I see that you are stuck with the age thing in training to be a Jedi."

"I have never heard of a person my age ever been trained to be a Jedi Knight."

Oriana asked, "Why does age concern you so much?"

"It does not personally, but I have heard that I am too young to have a saurian partner and many other things in life. I thought I would be too young to be trained as a Jedi Knight."

Jack replied, "During Anakin Skywalker's time, they started training Jedi Knights about your age. I am sure that your parents will allow Master Oriana and Master Jolinar to train you, but it will be completely up to you."

Amanda smiled, "I would love for them to train me. What better ones to train me then from a Jedi that has experienced the time of the ancient Jedi Knights."

Oriana gently said, "I am sure that you father would be a good one to train you. Sam or Jack also could do a very good job. Both Jolinar and I have seen something very special in your Jedi skills that most Padawans learn at an advanced stage of their training."

"For me to see that the Holocron was in a time flux was not all that hard. What daddy taught me was what Master Yoda has taught him, 'Try not, do or do not, there is no try.' That is what I use in every activity I do with the Force. By any means I do not think I know it all. I will be honored if you both can train me all that you both know of the Force."

Jolinar said, "What I know of the Force Oriana knows as well. The blending we have done, I share all that I know with her, including the skills of the Force."

Oriana replied, "Both of us continue to learn new things about the Force. There is no Jedi Knight that will ever know everything about the Force. Actually, there is no such thing as knowing everything. If you do become my Padawan, you will learn from all the trillion of years of what Jolinar knows of the Force."

Amanda said, "WOW!"

"Before we do meet up with your parents, I want you to really think about this. It is hard work to be trained to be a Jedi Knight. It is not like I am a hard Jedi Master, but it is something that you have never experienced before."

"I have seen how other trainees are trained as Jedi Knights. My mommy has told me about when Master Thon trained her. If you think I can be trained, then I know I can do it."

Oriana smiled, "You truly believe in that quote from Master Yoda."

Amanda replied, "Yes I do. I know that I cannot do everything, and rightfully do not want to do everything. My daddy had told me that he would get bored silly if he knew everything in life. All I want to do is to be a Jedi Knight one day."

"I would like to talk to your parents before I do start training you."

Amanda smiled, "I would like to talk to my parents. I know they will be very excited for me."

Sam smiled widely, "I know they will."

"Until we talk with them, you can simply mind what I tell you, and follow my lead. It is the simplest thing you can do before you start training. It is also is a required thing in one's training."

"To tell you the truth Master, I have been doing that ever since I first met you. I do not know why, but I somehow felt that you would train me in one way or the other."

Sam recalled from her memories of the alternate time line that she picked Master Corran to be her Jedi Master. Sam amazed how Amanda was repeating that part of her.

Oriana asked, "What have you learned so far?"

"Master, I have learned to be more patient and calm."

Oriana smiled at her.

"I have seen that in you ever so strongly."

Sam smiled, "So have I Amanda. I have never seen a more graceful person in all my life."

Jolinar said, "That is one reason I got Rosha to talk to Oriana before we blended. I sensed in Oriana something very special that I have not seen in any Dinotopian in her time period. I too have learned about being more patient and calm by Oriana. In that, I think I will let Oriana be the leading trainer for you, if you do not mind."

"If it was not for you blending with Oriana, she would not be able to train me as a Jedi Knight, yes?"

Jolinar was very amazed of how a 5 year old girl can be so full of wisdom and open minded. "That is very true. Knowing Oriana as I do, she would be the same if I trained her as you will be."

Amanda did not say anything, but Jolinar knew what she was thinking. "Believe it or not, Oriana does have a good number of midichlorian in her, or she would not be able to use the Force at all, nor I in her." With the knowledge I have shared with her in our blending, Oriana alone could train you as a Jedi Knight."


	12. Chapter 12: The New Padawan

**Chapter 12: The New Padawan**

After a good exploring of the World Beneath in the ancient past, both Oriana and Jolinar concluded that Amanda suggestion was a good idea.

After hiding the Holocron, Jolinar kept it in a time flux until Grand Duke Jedi Knight Brandon Bowers came near it.

Jolinar said to all of them, "When any of you go back to your time period, please let Grand Duke Jedi Brandon Bowers know where this Holocron is located. When he, and only he, comes to this Holocron cube, it will appear in the proper time and space."

Sam said, "The biggest obstacle for any of the Jedi Knights is to get down here."

Sam asked, Jolinar, "Will the rings work in the 21st Century?"

Jolinar answered, "Good question. It might. I will use the Force to protect this special ring device as you have with Lynn H. Blair's grave site. Hopefully being down here will do a lot in keeping this ring transport device from aging too much, but a trillion years is a long time."

Jack said, "I suggest that we travel to that time once you use the Force to protect this ring transport device. The quicker he can get down here the better."

Oriana replied, "I do not think that would be a good idea. If it is that important to get the cube, we might as well hand it to Brandon. The purpose of hiding it is more than keeping it from the wrong hands."

"Why are you hiding this cube?"

"There is a lot more to protecting the ancient past of the Jedi Knights then the locations of these cities."

After using the Force, Amanda said, "Earth itself is scattered with the ancient past of the Jedi Knights"

Oriana smiled in amazement. "Yes, part of Earth has gone with them. What we Jedi Knights need to do is to get Earth ready for it past to be brought back."

Jack asked, "How do we do that?"

"What is the past?"

Sam answered in delight, "Dinotopia."

"That is why it is so important that all of you learn how to be Dinotopians. It is the true way to know fully what Dinotopia is about."

Amanda asked, "Once I start my Jedi training, will I be trained as an ancient Jedi Knight?"

Oriana answered, "Since the Jedi of today can use the Force a lot more than in ancient times, I say yes and no. What I will teach you more than anything is how to be a Jedi Dinotopian. Remember that the Force was a tool to enhance the ancient Jedi Knight's knowledge. The defense part was after Palpatine's hunger for power. I will teach you about defense, but I will mostly teach you about how to use the Force for knowledge. You will be the first to be trained in the new way of the Force."

Jack stated with a little confusion, "I do not understand why you simply cannot give Brandon this cube now. After all we are going to be meeting with Amanda's parents. If we are going to tell him where it is located, why not just give this cube to him?"

Oriana answered, "Who said we are going to tell Brandon where it is located after we arrive to that time period?" When it is time, he will be the first to know. If I just give it to him, it would be meaningless. Giving someone a map will not always allow a person to reach the destination."

Seeing that Jack was more confused, Oriana continued, "During this war of yours with Palpatine did you simply go by a map to your destinations?"

Jack answered, "No. Sometimes we sent scouting parties to see what is between Earth and where we wanted to go."

"That is my point. You all do not know anything about the terrain nor the history of the Jedi Knights by what is in this Holocron. Jack, you all will be dealing with time and space. What I have been learning from Sam, Earth does not have a clue on the true meaning of time."

Oriana was quiet for a moment and then continued once again, "Time is more than temporal theories. They are all so real. The ancient Jedi Knights have been traveling through time and space for a good many years. They were able to learn and explore all sorts of things without influencing anything or anyone. Believe it or not, it is not all that hard for you to learn about the history of the Jedi Knights, and how to be a Dinotopian."

Sam asked, "What do we need to say to my Master when we meet him?"

Oriana smiled, "I will tell him that I have hidden the Holocron cube in this time period. I will let him know that he has to learn a few more things before he can rightfully use this map. What he learns, and how he goes about doing it is all up to him. Jolinar and I have done our part. Now it is completely up to this Grand Duke Jedi Knight."

Jack finally got it. He hit his head like wanting a V-8. "That is why they ancient Jedi Knights were so damn cryptic. They wanted us to learn more than the facts on paper."

Jolinar spoke, "That is part of it. When I left them to do my duties in preserving their history, they did become very arrogant. I at times think they were far too cryptic. As you know, arrogance leads to fear. It is that type of fear that can lead anyone straight down the path of the Dark-side of the Force."

Oriana then looked at Amanda. We will stay the night here in the city. Before you fall asleep, I want to you think hard on you becoming my apprentice. Make sure it is what you want to do. Your parents may have the final word due to your age, but it is up to you if you want to be trained by me. Either now or several years from now, I will be happy to be your Jedi trainer if you want me to."

Amanda answered, "If you think I can be trained at my age, I am ready. I have to admit I am more excited than any time in my life, but you are right for me to start thinking about this important issue. Since I have followed your lead so far, I will follow your advice by thinking hard on this issue."

"Age is important, but when you are ready, it does not matter how old you are to live your life to the fullest. If you want more time to think about this important decision, then we can stay here in this time period longer."

"Master, I will let you know tomorrow on if I want to spend more time thinking about this before we meet up with my parents."

Jack said seriously, "Amanda, I am honored to be a Jedi today, but before Sam started to train me, she said it was not necessary for me to be a Jedi to use the Force. She told me if I did my best in running the Stargate program during the war with Palpatine, everything would turn out great. My point here is you can be the best you can be as a Jedi Knight or whatever as long as you are the best person you can be."

"I never want to stop being me. Once I learned to use the Force, I wanted to be a Jedi Knight not because my parents are one, but because of what the Jedi Knights represent. In all I have learned about the ancient Jedi Knights, it would be wonderful to be trained similar to their ideologies."

Oriana replied, "You do have the drive, but remember it will not be a smooth ride all the time. When I do start to train you, I will do it one step at a time, so do not let it overwhelm you."

"I understand."

Oriana said to all of them, "We have done all that we need to do here. I think we need to get back to the surface."

Sam said, "There are now more machines that will replicate food for us."

Jolinar asked, "Is this city becoming more and more populated?"

Sam gave a big smile, "Yes it is. Wait till morning."

Oriana excitingly said, "I would love to see how you all live."

Jack replied, "I am sure you will be able to interact with a good number of people. You might do so before night fall."

After they reached the surface, someone did come towards them. When Sam saw that person, she gave him a big smile. "Hi Luke. Good to see you."

Luke smiled back, "Good to see you too."

Sam introduced Oriana to Luke. "Luke this is Oriana Nascava."

Luke was amazed how much Oriana and Sam looked so much alike.

Luke asked, "Is this your twin sister or something?"

Sam told Luke all about her and of Dinotopia."

Luke said, "That would explain why we cannot travel to the SGC. How long will this blockade last?"

Jolinar said through Oriana, "Sorry to say this, but it will be for a bit longer." Through the Force, Luke realized it was Jolinar.

Luke looked at Sam, "How can you not have Jolinar in you and still be alive?"

Sam went in complete detail over that story.

Luke smiled, "A lot of interesting things have happen lately. I should have known this would happen since Palpatine is gone for good. I simply did not realize that it will happen so much on a broad scale."

Sam said, "We might not be able to travel outside of Dinotopia, but we can travel to different time periods. Oriana comes from the 1860s."

Luke said, "Wow! I take it that Jolinar has helped you understand all that has been going on lately?"

Oriana smiled, "Yes she has, but I might have figured it out in time without her."

Sam said, "You have to at least go to Dinotopia in the 2009 to understand about what it is to be a Dinotopian."

Luke replied, "If you all want to wait a few days, I will be happy to go there with you all."

Oriana replied with a smile, "That would be great. This is my first time here. Even though I share Jolinar's memories, I hear a lot has changed since us ancient Jedi have left."

Luke said, "I did not realize that Jolinar was an ancient Jedi."

Oriana said, "She is one in a very big way."

Oriana explained in detail of what Jolinar's responsibilities were for the ancient Jedi Knights.

Luke said in amazement, "That is a lot for one Jedi to do."

Oriana replied, "Yes it was. The second Law of Dinotopia is 'Survival of all or none.'"

Luke all the sudden remembered something important.

Luke said with excitement, "I found something hidden here in this city that might be an interest to you. I was going to get Daniel Jackson to examine it because no one here can read it. It was then that I realized that we were trapped here."

They all followed Luke.

When they arrived, Amanda said, "Cool! It is the Ten Laws of Dinotopia."

Luke asked Amanda, "You can read this?"

Amanda answered him, "Yes I can." She read it out loud:

1. One Raindrop Raises the Sea

2. Survival of all or none

3. Weapons are enemies even to their owners

4. Give more, take less

5. Others first, self last

6. Observe, listen and learn

7. Do one thing at a time

8. Sing Everyday

9. Exercise imagination

10. Eat to live, don't live to eat

Luke asked, "How easy is it to learn this writing?"

Amanda answered, "It did not take me all that long. Once I remembered to recognize the footprints to the letter, you or anyone can read it as easy as I just did."

Luke thought for a moment. He went wide eyed. "You mean there are real dinosaurs in Dinotopia?"

Amanda smiled, "Yes, but only the herbivorous lives with the humans."

Sam said, "That reminds me." She used the Force as if she wanted to travel through time through a Stargate wormhole. What appeared startled Luke.

Sam said, "Sorry for leaving you so long Clavis." Clavis was not upset with Sam, but he was very happy to be with her again.

Luke said astonishment, "That is a baby Euoplocephalus."

Sam smiled, "Yes he is. He is only a few months old. He is my saurian partner."

Luke asked, "Saurian partner?"

Sam chuckled by Luke's reactions, and explained about what it is to be a saurian partner. "Luke there is a lot to learn about being a Dinotopian. Being here with you now, I come to realize how much I have learned."

Luke smiled, "I have notice a big change in you. For the little time you been away, it is amazing how much you have changed."

"Believe it or not, I have been away much longer than you think. I have been with Oriana in 1860 for several months."

Luke asked, "Where are Brandon and Nomi?"

"They are in Dinotopia in 2009. We are on the same Island just in a different time period."

Luke said confusingly, "This is a bit to take in."

Jolinar said, "Master Jedi, do not be too overwhelmed with the time travel bit."

Luke replied, "It is not the time travel that is the issue, but that how it can be less than two weeks. While at the same time Sam can be away for a few months."

Jack smiled, "Luke I was the same way, and to tell you the truth, I am still do not fully understanding it all."

Luke just smiled at Jack.

Luke also was noticing something different about Amanda. "I have been seeing something different about you young lady."

"I have not changed all that much as far as I know, but after a few days, I might be training under Oriana. We will be meeting up with my parents in a few days."

Luke said, "I remember that the old Jedi Order trained people about your age, if not a few years younger. It is a big decision for you to make."

"Before we do meet my parents, I will give this some serious thinking."

Luke smiled, "Good. If you are ready, then you will turn out to be a very good Jedi Knight one day."

Oriana smiled, "She has very much intrigued me in what she can do with the Force. She told me about this Master Yoda quote that has allowed her to be able to do a lot with the Force for her age."

Luke recited that quote, "Try not, do or do not, there is no try."

Oriana asked, "I see you both know about this Master Yoda?"

Luke smiled, "Yes I do. He was the Jedi Knight that completed my training. It was nearly a lifetime ago. He always was great with words and phrases."

Luke looked at Amanda "It seems that he has been influencing you a great deal. You have intrigued me on how well you have learned and used the Force. I am sure that your parents will be happy for you to be trained by Oriana."

"Master Jolinar said I will be trained as a new Jedi Knight."

Luke liked what he heard. "Since the war with the Dark-side of the Force is over with, yes you should be trained much differently than the way all the Jedi Knights have been trained."

Oriana restated to Amanda, "The choice is yours. Please do not do this just on the merit of being the first of the new Jedi Knights."

Amanda smiled, "I beginning to understand more of the realities of what you have said to me Master. I still want to be trained by you."

Oriana replied, "I know how much you want to be trained as a Jedi Knight. I am making sure you want to be trained now or a few years later."

"In the time I started to learn to use the Force, I have wanted to be trained to be a Jedi Knight."

Sam said, "I can vouch for that, and you have done a great job so far. As I have told you before, you do not have to be a Jedi Knight to continue to use the Force. After talking with Jill Cantrell, I have come to realize how important it is to be a Jedi of yesterday. It might be more important to be a Dinotopian Jedi Knight."

Luke asked, "I thought Jill Cantrell was from the alternate time line?"

Sam explained that Bodo Bass gave her the memories she had in the alternate time line. Sam also told Luke that Jill Cantrell lives in Dinotopia in 1860. Sam explained everything Jill told her.

Luke asked, "I take it that you have told Brandon this?"

Sam smiled, "Yes I have. In the alternate time line I used the same means to talk to Jack and SG1. I will teach all of you how to use the Force in this manner."

Luke said, "This is getting very exciting. I cannot wait to learn more about Dinotopia and these ancient Jedi Knights."

Sam said, "If you and all Jedi Knights can learn about being a Dinotopian, then it will make all the difference in how we interact with the descendants of the ancient Jedi Knights."

Luke replied, "I would think so. Trust me Sam on this. The more one can learn about the culture and way of life, the better is it to interact with those people. When we went to different planets in our galaxy, we had to learn a great deal about how they lived before we could even negotiate anything with them."

Oriana said, "Since I share all the memories of Jolinar, I can tell you that I know a lot of different cultures and ways of life through the galaxy, but all that is nothing to what you will need to know about the ancient past of the Jedi Knights. A good deal of this will be learned in the field, but what you can learn from being a Dinotopian will make all the difference."

Luke said with a smile, "It is a good thing that Sam has met you when she did."

Sam smiled, "There is a lot more to us meeting and being together, and it has nothing to do with any history of the Jedi Knights."

Luke stated, "I take it has to do with how you to are so much alike. I have been noticing more than your looks that make you two so similar. That was why I asked if you were twin sisters."

Oriana said, "We are not sisters. We are much more than that."

Sam asked Oriana, "You know why we are so much alike?"

Oriana smiled, "You will have to find that answer yourself. Trust my love. If I told you now, you would want to hang me by the tallest tree."

Amanda studied Sam and Oriana with the Force quietly. All the sudden Amanda found that answer. She whispered what she discovered in her Master's right ear.

Oriana whispered back "Yes that is correct. Wow! You are very strong with the Force."

Amanda said in the same whisper, "Do not worry Master, I will not tell her. Seeing how important it is for Sam to find this for herself, I would not want to tell her anything."

Oriana whispered to Amanda, "For a five year old lady, I say you are a very intellectual. It would be an honor to train you anytime you are ready. I cannot stress this enough, it is up to you."

Amanda whispered back, "If I do decide to wait a few more years, I still would call you my Master. For you to tell me that I am ready to be trained means everything to me."

The two of them hugged each other.

Oriana said out loud, "If I was your Master or not, I will always call you my friend. In that I will do all I can to teach you all I know of the Force even if you finally decide not to be trained as a Jedi Knight. I can see that you will one day become a very powerful Jedi."

Amanda replied, "Knowing that you will be training me, I know I will be a powerful Jedi Knight one day."

Oriana smiled, "We both better get some sleep, or neither one of us will want to do anything in the morning."

Luke said, "We have two VIP rooms for you all. Let me show you where they are."

As they were walking, Luke looked at Amanda, "Could you teach Oriana how to operate all the equipment in the room I will be giving you two?"

Amanda answered, "I believe so, but I believe that memories of Jolinar can help Oriana more than I can."

Oriana smiled, "You are right. I do share all that Jolinar knows, but that does not mean I fully understand it all. I would be honored to have you help me."

Amanda just smiled in pure delight that a five year old could do.

Luke smiled at Amanda. "Remember that a teacher can learn from the student. The two of you can teach each other. It will make the bond of a Master/Apprentice stronger."

Amanda replied, "I know we will because we have a strong bond already."

Oriana smiled, "Yes we do Amanda. Yes we do."

Luke stated, "To be anything in life one cannot do it alone. We all need each other. We all can learn from each other."

Amanda asked, "As scientist learn from each other by passing on information?"

Luke answered, "It can be like that, but what I was referring to was something more personal. It is not that Master Yoda trained me to use the Force, but what he shared with me made all the difference."

Amanda asked Luke, "Did he learn anything from you?"

Luke smiled to the point of laughing, "He did learn a lot from me. One thing was a lot of patience. I was not a bad egg, but I was wet between the ears. Ben did not teach me all that much."

Amanda replied confusingly, "I do not understand. Do all Jedi apprentices start out with little or no experience of the Force?"

Oriana answered, "That is true, but I think the stakes were much higher than any Jedi has ever been through. Luke was the last of the old Jedi of his time, and a new Jedi for the future of all Jedi Knights."

Amanda asked, "Since I will be trained in a new way, will I be the beginning a new set of Jedi Knights?"

Oriana answered, "Interesting question. If you succeed in being a Jedi Knight, then you might be, but be careful grabbing onto that title so quickly."

Amanda smiled, "'With great power comes great responsibility.' I am a big Spiderman fan."

Both Oriana and Luke were perplexed. They both said, "Who is this Spiderman?"

Amanda answered with a small laugh, "He is an old cartoon character, and a super hero. I will explain more about him one day."

Oriana replied, "It will be interesting to know more about this Spiderman, but you are right Amanda. It does take great responsibilities in being a Jedi Knight. That is why I want you to think about if you really want to be one. If you do end up with the responsibilities of being the first of the new Jedi Knight that follows after the war with the Dark-side, then you will be responsible for more than most Jedi have now."

Amanda replied, "I understand."

Luke smiled at Amanda, "Good. I have seen you learn a good deal of the Force already. I can see why you are very interested in learning more. I think you are ready to trained, but only you can know for sure. That is why it is always a good idea to give yourself some time to think on something of this importance."

Amanda replied, "It is very important to me."

Oriana smiled, "We know Amanda, and we want you to succeed in what you really want to do."

Sam said to Amanda, "I can remember when your father first taught me to be a Jedi Knight as if it was yesterday. He taught me things in the Force that I might not accomplish otherwise. He also helped me deal with the death of my mother in ways that was more indirect than direct. Your father taught me to be me more than a Jedi Knight. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Amanda answered, "Yes I do. It is important for me to be myself first before I make this important decision."

Sam smiled, "Exactly! Please do not think you have to be a Jedi because everyone you know is one. If becoming a Jedi Knight is what you really want to do, then you owe it to yourself to think over all the pros and cons in becoming a Jedi Knight. Only you can ask and answer these questions."

Amanda simply nodded.

Luke said, "If you can do this Amanda, then I know that your parents will support whatever you decide. If you do not give this serious thought, than I can see they cannot support your decision because you will not have any decision to support."

Amanda asked, "Luke how did it turn out when the Jedi of your father's time trained young children to be Jedi Knights?"

Luke answered, "From what I have read, it seems that a good many did become Jedi Knights. By the records, the children that did not become Jedi Knights simply did not finish their training."

Amanda said, "I have learned a good deal of the Force already, and I am excited to learn all that I can. I have enjoyed my childhood very much. I have enjoyed more of using the Force. I also see myself become a Jedi Knight later on in my life."

Oriana replied, "There are many adults that still have their child inside them. These people become great thinkers because of it."

When they arrived to their destination, Luke showed them to their rooms.

The rooms had replicators to design sleeping clothes and anything else they may need. In the room Oriana and Amanda was in, Amanda did her best to show Oriana how to use the equipment. Oriana to her surprise had a little difficulty in learning.

Oriana said, "I guess memories do not tell you everything."

Amanda said, "From what I learned from Sam when she had Jolinar in her, she did not always fully understand all of Jolinar's memories."

Oriana replied, "Same here."

"I do not understand all the technologies that Luke brought with him to Earth, but I do my best to learn all that I can. I used the Force to help me, but I was recently told that a Jedi Knight can use the other means in learning."

Oriana stated, "That is very true. The Jedi Knight learned many, many things before we had the use of the Force. Always use the Force for knowledge when there is no other way to learn something."

Amanda replied, "I am starting to do that. Not always easy, but as my daddy keeps telling me, 'Anything worth having is not easy.' I always use that quote to encourage me to do more without the Force."

Oriana said, "You daddy appears to be a very intelligent man."

Amanda smiled, "I think he is very smart."

"We better get ready for bed, or we going to be dragging in the morning."

Amanda used the replicators to design sleeping clothes for them. She also brushed her teeth and all the rest. When they finally got into bed, Amanda cuddled close to Oriana.

Amanda said, "Good night Master."

Oriana replied, "Good night my dear Padawan."


	13. Chapter 13: Luke Skywalker, Dinotopia

**Chapter 13: Luke Skywalker, Dinotopia, and the Jedi Knights**

They all stayed with Luke Skywalker for a week before they traveled to the year 2009.

Every day Amanda thought over if she really wanted to become a Jedi Knight and have Oriana Nascava train her as a Jedi Knight. The more Amanda thought about it, the more determined she wanted to be trained by Oriana now than later.

Amanda was always there at Oriana side, and following her lead in just about every way she could. The two of them took their relationship very seriously and grew with great love for each other. As these two bonded in love with each other, they started to see how much they were meant to be together.

Amanda said one day to Oriana, "It is amazing how time has played in relationships."

Oriana asked, "What do you mean?"

"My daddy met Sam in her past so she can be a Jedi Knight. My daddy even met my mommy 4,000 years in the past, you and Aunt Sam have met in a distant past, and we are bonding."

"You are very wise young lady."

"I think it is due to the love that my parents have given me."

"They do love you. I can see that in you, and I have never met them."

"If you have not figured out already, I want you to train me to be a Jedi Knight, if you want to do so."

Oriana smiled, "I do Amanda. I do. From talking to Luke, Sam, and Jack, I believe your parents will accept me training you. I have also seen your eagerness in following all that I do. That is a good start."

Amanda thought for a moment, "I think having Luke here is not a coincidence. For some reason he was meant to be with us so he can travel to Dinotopia in 2009. He is after all a Grand Master Jedi in his galaxy."

"Both Luke and I agree."

Amanda asked, "Do you think that the ancient Jedi Knights could have something waiting for him? After all you knew he was the last of the old and first of the new."

"Jolinar knows a lot about Luke Skywalker, and all the Skywalkers. Since Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader, Jolinar had to keep her eyes on them."

"I have heard many stories on Darth Vader. To this day I still believe that it was Palpatine that killed Padmé."

Oriana said sadly, "It was not him. Without Palpatine's knowledge, she was very strong with the Force. That is how both Leia and Luke were both very strong in the Force."

Amanda asked, "How did she die?"

Oriana answered, "She ended up sacrificing herself for the protection of her children. She knew that if Palpatine got a hold of either one or both of them, there would be no way to defeat him. I think she was going to die in child birth anyhow, so Padmé did what any mother would have done, protect her children."

"How sad. She thought in order to save her children, she had to forfeit her life, even though she might have not lived through her ordeal."

Oriana said seriously, "I am sorry to have shared that with you. Sometimes life does hand a dark cloud over us."

Amanda smiled, "I am okay. It was sad to hear what she had to do, but I am not disturbed over it."

Amanda was quite for a few moments and continued, "I feel sad because of Padmé."

Oriana smiled back, "I am sure nothing will happen like that to you, your parents, or any of your family."

Amanda said, "Last year they did talk to me about death due to the war. There were a good many that did get killed, but I will always remember them for their sacrifice so all on Earth can be free."

Oriana smiled, "As a Dinotopian we never had any wars. In all those years not one negative thing ever happened."

"Maybe the rest of Earth can learn from all you Dinotopians."

"Trust me Amanda; it is Dinotopians that need to learn from the rest of the world."

Sam came up to where they were talking. "Hi you two."

The two of them said hi back.

Amanda asked, "Are we about to travel to the 21st Century?"

Sam smiled. She remembered that she always knew what was going to happen before it did when Brandon was with her many years ago.

Sam answered, "Yes we are. Since you know how to use the Stargate to travel in time, you two can go when you are ready. We are about to go ourselves."

Amanda looked at her Master.

Oriana smiled.

That was all Amanda needed from her. Amanda waited for Oriana to state that there were ready.

Oriana smiled again towards Amanda and said, "We are ready whenever you all are."

Sam replied, "Let's go."

When they got to where the others were, Sam asked Amanda, "Want to show Oriana how to dial in a wormhole to travel in time?" Amanda looked at her Master with a smile. She opened with the Force to dial for the 21st Century.

Oriana said to Amanda, "So that is how you do it. Cool!"

Amanda smiled, "Yes it is."

All of them walked through the wormhole.

As expected, no one was there to greet them.

Amanda said, "No building remained."

Luke replied, "I would be very surprised if any of the building did survive."

Amanda asked, "How come?"

Luke answered, "Nothing last forever for one thing and since the Jedi Knights mostly lived underground, I would say we will find more there than up here."

Sam asked, "What makes you think they lived underground?"

"For one, those ten laws that Amanda read were found underground. Another reason is that I have read some books in the library they left behind."

Luke looked at Sam with a smile. "You think that only Daniel Jackson can read and find things on the ancient Jedi Knights?"

Brandon said, "No, but one has to agree that he has found a great deal about a lot of ancient historical information than most have."

Brandon looked at Luke, "It is good to see you here. If I could make a good guess, you were in the great city of the Jedi Knights?"

Luke explained everything he and his team were doing before he realized he could not dial to the SGC.

Brandon smiled, "As I am sure they have told you that no one can leave this island. I am not all that happy about it, but I hope that these ancient Jedi Knights know what they are doing."

Oriana replied, "Grand Duke Jedi, I believe they do know what they are doing."

Brandon looked at her with a smile, and then looked at Sam. "If I did not know better I would say you look more alike than the pictures I have seen. Welcome Oriana Nascava to the 21st Century."

Oriana smiled, "Thank you. It is good to be here."

Brandon looked at his daughter. "I also see a bond between you and Oriana."

Brandon studied the two for a moment. Amanda's father said to her, "We shall talk about Oriana training you to be a Jedi Knight with you mother, if that is what you want to do?"

Amanda smiled, "Yes I do want to be trained by her, but how did you know that Oriana wanted to train me?"

Her father answered with a smile, "What else could it be?"

Brandon said to the rest of them, "For now let us eat. We were about to eat ourselves. You all came at the right time." Brandon told everyone that he and a team of Dinotopians are on their second caravan travels.

Sam asked, "Where you all are headed?"

"Nomi and I are headed to Canyon City."

Brandon finally took the time to look at Sam's saurian partner. "Beautiful baby Euoplocephalus."

Sam smiled, "Thank you Master. His name is Clavis."

Brandon said to the baby Euoplocephalus, "Hello there Clavis."

In response, Clavis made a few noises.

Sam said, "He has not yet learned to speak."

They all arrived to the place where all the food was waiting for them. Brandon whispered to Luke, "Everyone is a vegetarian here."

Luke whispered back, "Sam told me that the other day."

When Amanda saw her mother, she darted off to meet her. They both hugged.

Nomi asked Amanda, "How was your visit?"

Amanda smiled and answered, "It was SUPER!"

Sam introduced Oriana to Nomi. As with everyone else, Nomi was just as amazed as how much Sam and Oriana looked so much alike.

A person came up to the new arrivals. When Oriana first looked at her, she knew who she was. Oriana smiled at Marion.

"It is so good to see you grandmother."

Both Oriana and Marion hugged each other.

Oriana whispered in Marion's ear, "It is good to see you too my dearest Marion."

After they hugged, "Where is my baby sister?"

Marion answered, "Mother had other duties, and is not with us."

They all gathered at one of the tables, and started eating.

Marion looked at Luke and said, "Welcome to Dinotopia."

Luke replied with a smile, "Thank you. I am Luke Skywalker."

Marion asked, "You are a Jedi Knight, yes?"

Luke answered, "Yes I am."

"Brandon and Nomi have told a lot about you."

Luke just smiled.

Sam asked her Master, "I take it that you and Nomi will be training to be a Skybax rider?"

Brandon answered, "Yes we will."

Luke asked, "What is a Skybax?"

Brandon answered, "A Skybax is a pterosaur in Dinotopia."

"Interesting! I wonder if it would be a good idea for all Jedi Knight learns how ride these Skybax? I assume that there are a good number of these pterosaurs?"

Marion answered, "Yes they are."

Nomi looked at her daughter, "How was your time without us?"

Amanda smiled, "I had a great time. That time period of Dinotopia was more different than I thought."

Nomi saw that her daughter was already geared to be a Jedi Knight Apprentice to Oriana, but Nomi wanted to get her daughter tell her that.

Nomi said, "You have been gone for a long time. I am sure you did more than just looked around Dinotopia in the 1860s?"

"I did more than look around. I got to know a few Dinotopians there. Sam realized that the great city of the Jedi is in Dinotopia. That is why Luke is with us now."

Nomi shown a little interest, but was showing more interest in having her daughter tell her more about her and Oriana.

Amanda continued, "I was not gone all that long. Uncle Jack and I were gone for under two weeks."

Nomi asked her daughter, "That was all that happened during your time with Jack."

Amanda smiled, "No mommy. Oriana offered something to me last week, and I had thought it over very much."

"What did she offer you?"

Amanda gave a large smile. "She said that she would train me to be a Jedi Knight."

"After you had this week to think about it, what have you decided?"

"I want to be a Jedi Knight, and have Master Oriana to train me."

Nomi finally smiled at her daughter. "If that is what you really want to do, then you have our blessings, but let me tell you something that I am sure that everyone has told you. It takes a lot to be a Jedi Knight."

"I know that mommy. I have been to the Jedi Academies, and have seen firsthand of how hard they are trained. I still want to be one."

Amanda's father said, "From the bond I see in you two, I know that Oriana will be the best one for you. I also have seen how you follow her lead. It is not easy to do that at first."

Sam smiled, "It was hard for your father to be trained by me in the alternate time line, but he also was being trained a lot harder than most Jedi Knights. As you can see, he did a super job."

Amanda asked her father, "What will you two call each other now?"

Brandon looked at Sam and answered her daughter, "How many times I wanted to call her Master even after Bodo Bass and Sam helped me get myself in order of these two time lines. What a wonderful and unique life we had. I am sure it will be even more interesting as time goes by."

Sam said, "I have to agree with you, but I think I will be the one to call you Master. As I have told you Jill Cantrell is alive in Dinotopia, and living in the 1860s."

Brandon replied, "You will have to tell me more about the time you spent with her."

"I will later. For now I will say this. Jill told me that it was you that trained me first. It was after Palpatine influence in my life that changed the Master/Apprentice rolls between us."

"I thought as much, but I was not for certain."

Sam smiled, "Even now I have all the scientific knowledge I had as an Astrophysicist, I still do not fully understand this entire time line thing."

Marion smiled, "I have learned to accept things as reality even if I do not fully understand it."

"I am learning to do just that. Thanks to your grandmother."

Brandon looked at her daughter again. "If this is what you want to do, then you will be the first of the new way of experiencing what it is to be a Jedi Knight."

Amanda smiled, "I know. I am very excited to learn the old ways and implement them in the 21st Century."

Nomi said, "Daddy and I are very happy for you."

Oriana said to both Nomi and Brandon, "I will always take care of her. She will be in good hands."

Nomi said to Oriana, "Thank you. Since you have made a big difference in Sam's life, we have complete faith in you being the best for our daughter."

Brandon looked at her daughter and asked her, "Do you fully realize the potential of being trained as a Jedi Knight?"

"Yes I do. I know I am only 5 years old and will be six soon. For some reason I know it is right for me to be trained now by Oriana then wait several years from now."

Oriana said to Amanda, "I also recognize your age. I will train you on your physical and mental abilities, no more, no less. When you are ready to go up on your training we will both know at that time. You have learned a great deal already. I will work on that. From there you will learn a few new things that you may not be aware that you can do with the Force."

Sam said, "While you two are doing that, I will guide Luke in what Dinotopia is about today, and see if that transport rings still is in operations."

Jolinar said, "If you cannot get down there by that route, than there is another way in."

Sam asked, "Where is that?"

Jolinar answered, "In Canyon City."

Brandon asked Jolinar, "I take it that these ancient Jedi had several entrances to the World Beneath?"

Jolinar answered, "Yes. There are many for several reasons. One is it is not all that easy to travel around Dinotopia, and second, if one entrance was blocked for some reason, they could enter another way."

Luke asked, "Why underground?"

"I have been wondering that myself. I would guess if the Palpatine and his followers ever found Dinotopia, it would be hard to find any Jedi Knight settlements."

Luke replied, "I have thought of that, but I feel that is much more than that."

Jolinar stated, "I have been feeling that for a long time. Maybe that is why I have constantly returned to this island. There is something that needs to be brought out in the open."

Nomi said, "I assure you Jolinar, we will do all we can to preserve all that you have been protecting."

Brandon said, "The first thing that we Jedi Knights need to do is to learn all that we can about Dinotopia and become Dinotopians. If we do not, we might not ever unlock the secrets of the ancient Jedi Knights."

Luke replied, "I completely agree with you. I just wished Mara were here with us. I know she would love to become a Skybax rider. If I remember right, they had similar animals on Ambria in her time. Come to think of it, Master Thon's ancestors could have originated from here. It is hard to tell at the moment."

Jack stated with glee, "Maybe our human ancestors were right. Earth might be the center of the universe after all."

Luke stated, "At least in a metaphorical sense. I also see a lot of connectivity to this philosophy. Maybe we can find some proof of this."

Sam replied, "As with Marco Polo, life is stranger than fiction."

Amanda said, "I can say this for certain, things are as it should be. Nothing bad has happened to any of us here in Dinotopia. Luke was meant to be here with us, or he would not be at the great city of the Jedi Knights. I am sure that a number of Jedi came to that city and left. Now he is here with us. We need to start thinking as if this war with Palpatine never happened. When we can start to think more on the here and now than on the past war, we can rightfully think as Dinotopians."

Marion replied, "Amanda, I am convinced you are ready to be trained as a Jedi Knight."

Luke said, "I can hear Master Yoda say, 'The wonders of a mind of a child.' "

Brandon smiled, "Yes. I can too. If I remember right from the alternate time line, he said that to Emily years ago."

Nomi said, "I hope he and the others can contact us."

Brandon replied, "The last thing Yoda said to me sounded more distant than anything I have ever heard."

Luke stated, "Ben was the same way to me. You are right Brandon. We will not hear from them."

Marion said, "How it may seem right now, you will not be alone."

Nomi smiled, "We are not alone. We have all of you as friends. That means more to us than anything."

Luke said, "Having friends and new allies are more important than anything. It would be no telling how things would be if you all were not there for the Bowers."

Marion smiled, "I was talking about you all will find more allies on your journeys to these Jedi cities."

Brandon replied, "If it were not for you and your family, we might not be where we are now."

"I doubt that. You all are very resourceful."

Jolinar said, "Trust me Marion. Things are as it should be. The Bowers meant to be here. Sam and Oriana were meant to meet when and where they did. Now it is up to all of you to do what it takes to complete the history of the Jedi Knights."

Brandon asked, "Are you saying that the ancient Jedi Knights were not meant to leave Earth?"

Jolinar answered, "I am saying that there is more to the history of the ancient Jedi Knights than what you all know about them."

Luke asked, "What is my part in this history of the ancient Jedi Knights?"

"You are the last of the old and first of the new. You were trained by the old way of the Jedi Knights. Amanda will be trained in the way of the ancient Jedi Knights. The circle might be complete when Palpatine died, and the Dark-side of the Force can never use another host, but there will always be more to do for the Jedi Knights in the here and now than ever before."

Luke asked, "You are saying that I will be the bridge between the two sets of Jedi Knights?"

"No. You will represent the balance of the two. You might have the most important job than any Jedi Knight. You know how the old Jedi thought and did things. You also know how the Jedi of today do things. It is ever so important that both types of Jedi Knights live on, and lived as one."

"What do I need to do?"

"That is a very complex answer. I know I can share my experiences with you, but you alone will have to learn and find the answers you seek."

Luke replied, "I understand. I will do all that I can. Anything you can share with me will be very helpful."

Jolinar looked at Sam, "It is time for you to learn why you and Oriana are so much alike. Amanda had figured it out. It is up to you and you alone to learn this. Oriana will guide you alone the way. It will take the two of you to work together for you to learn what is needed for you to know. Once you finally learn this, your task in the ancient Jedi business will be with that."

Jolinar looked at both Nomi and Brandon. "Your tasks will be to orchestrate all of this. Brandon you are the Grand Duke Jedi of all the Jedi Knights. You will not be the one to go to these cities unless it is very important. You and your wife will stay on Earth. In time you both will learn all that is required of you."

Brandon replied, "I take it you will not be here when we start the ball rolling?"

Oriana answered, "I will be here, but not with Jolinar forever. As you know the same symbiote cannot occupy two hosts at the same time. I will be with Author for a time, until I can teach him about what is going on with the all the Jedi Knights."

Sam replied, "Oriana if needed, I can always come to you in the 1860s. When it is time for you to be with Author, you need to stay with him."

"Sam, I will always be with you, and you know that. I do know I will fall in love with that man, but it will be on my terms. I will not fall in love with a historical figure on just because it was meant for us to be together. I want to have that love for him first."

Marion said, "How hard it is for you to know that you will fall in love with Author and not rightfully know anything about him. I would go out of my mind, and forget the whole thing."

Oriana turned to look at her granddaughter, "Marion, I will be alright. At first I might be taken back, but that is who I am. It has nothing to do with knowing who will be my lover ahead of time. I want to choose on my own destiny. Not by how history tells me to live."

Sam said, "I guess if I knew that I would merry Jack, I would think and feel the same way, but knowing that I do love him, I would do all it would take to have him."

Oriana smiled at Sam, "I think you are learning something about why we are so much alike."

Sam showed a perplexed look. "What do you mean?"

Oriana smiled dearly, "Think about it love. The answers are inside you Sam. They cannot be found anywhere in Dinotopia or the universe."

Sam asked, "How can I look for this that is inside me?"

Oriana answered with smile, "You will Sam. The two of us will. The love I have for you, and the love you have for me will allow you to learn all that makes us so special."

Sam replied, "At the moment, I do not fully understand it all, but I trust in you completely."

Oriana said, "All you need to do, my love, is fine the light."


	14. Chapter 14: Sam and Oriana Unite

**Chapter 14: Sam and Oriana Unite**

When they all got to Canyon City, they all saw a fleet of skybax flying in formation around the city, high in the air.

Luke replied, "What a beautiful site. I have seen the US Air Force in their air shows, but to see live creatures do something that rightfully no flying machine can do. It is very amazing"

Brandon said, "Got that right. I used the Force on how they accomplished this. It is complete done by these pterosaurs."

Marion said, "They rightfully take my breath away seeing them do all of what they can do. What you are seeing now is nothing to what I have seen them do in the air, with or without the riders."

Nomi asked, "Who do we see to become skybax riders?"

"I have sent word to Oonu. He is the skybax trainer. From his reply back, I was very surprised to hear that he was waiting for Jedi Knights to come to him."

Luke said in amazement, "Really! Did he elaborate?"

"No he did not. I am guessing he will tell us all when we meet up with him."

Amanda said, "He knew what time we would arrive, and he set up this show for us."

Oriana replied, "Looks that way."

Amanda looked at her Master for a several seconds. "You know about this?"

Oriana smiled, "Yes I do. I was the one that told him you all will be coming. Not by names, but I did tell him a few Jedi Knights will be coming to him."

Brandon said, "If things are starting to come to pass, then I hope we will be finding more information on what we seek regarding the ancient past of the Jedi Knights."

Jolinar responded, "These things will not pop up all at once, but more information will be flooding to you all as the days and weeks goes by. Some of it might not be pleasant. Let me warn you about that. The past of the Jedi Knights were by no means a Utopian society."

Brandon smiled, "Nothing is in life. The more secretive the ancient Jedi Knights have become, the more I have believed that they are hiding the ugliness of their past. I just hope it is not as ugly as I have come to understand."

Jolinar stated, "At times our past has been very dark. I assure you it has lasted a very short time. Most of it is due to our own arrogance. I have wondered if it was not for Palpatine's creating the Dark-Force, would the rest of the Jedi Knights have done the same."

Brandon smiled, "From what I have learned of your history Jolinar, I do not think it is as bleak as it may sound to you. If it was as you say, then more would have followed Palpatine. They did not. Being tempted might be another story. Everyone is tempted. In the other time line, I could have easily gotten angry and bitter of my parents house being destroyed, but I did not."

Jolinar said, "Good point, and you are right. No one is perfect."

Nomi said, "Jolinar if I may, I think you have been overly protective. Nothing wrong with that, but now you can relax more because we will do our best to preserve what you and the others have been protecting all these years."

Jolinar smiled, "For all you hard work that you have done, we thank you."

They finally arrived in the Skybax Academy.

Marion looked for Oonu. When she found him, she went up to him and told him that the Jedi Knights have arrived and another one that was in the great city of the Jedi Knights.

Oonu immediately went to them. Oonu said with a smile, "Welcome all to Canyon City. It is good to see you all here. I am Oonu. I am sure that Marion has already introduced me."

It did not take long for Oonu to find Luke Skywalker. He was the only one that was wearing different clothes.

Oonu said to Luke, "I am very happy to see you Master Skywalker. A lot of information was given to me about you and your family. For a very brief moment, I did meet your father face-to-face. He was very busy with what you called, "The Clone Wars."

Luke said, "I have read my father was very busy in that war. Did you partake in the war yourself?"

Oonu answered, "No. I was sent to a planet. I have forgotten the name of it. I was there to training their military to fly on similar animals as our skybax."

Brandon asked, "Who was the one that sent you to this planet?"

Oonu answered, "I only knew her as Jolinar of Malkshur, but I recall the host she was in had a name of her own. I have forgotten that name over the years."

Jolinar said, "That would be Rosha."

Marion smiled, "Oonu, let me introduce you to my grandmother, Oriana Nascava."

Oonu smiled, "It is good to see you again Oriana. I was a young boy when we first met, but I do remember you very well. I have heard that Master Jedi Sam O'Neill went back in time to visit you."

Oriana smiled, "I to remember that visit, and it is good to see you again."

Oonu quietly looked at Nomi and Brandon. He said to them, "Marion has told me a lot about you two. Thank you for coming here to Dinotopia."

Nomi smiled, "Thank you. Our visit so far has been wonderful."

Nomi introduced Amanda as their daughter to Oonu.

Oonu looked at Amanda. "From your demeanor, I take it you will be trained by Oriana Nascava as a Jedi Knight?"

Amanda smiled, "Yes I will."

Oonu continued, "I know about the blending of a Tok'ra. From all the Jedi knowledge from Jolinar, you will learn a great deal. When you are old enough, I hope to be around so I can train you to be a skybax rider."

Amada replied, "I cannot wait till then. The show you have given us was wonderful beyond any words that I can give you."

Oonu said, "I could have given a more spectacular show. This one was a simple demonstration of what these pterosaurs can do."

Brandon asked Oonu, "Will you be able to train all the Jedi Knights in becoming skybax riders?"

Oonu answered, "I can train a good many riders in a given year. It would ideal to have other trainers to handle a larger mass of people. I am sure that the rest of Earth's population would want to be trained once they learn about them."

Luke said, "I think I can help you." Luke explained that his wife road similar animals on a planet in her galaxy.

Nomi said, "I also have ridden the same animals Mara Jade has ridden. After learning all from you, I can help start another training area on Earth."

Oonu said, "You will need to have a canyon at least as big as this one here."

Brandon smiled, "We have one many times bigger. We call it 'The Grand Canyon.' With your help, I believe we can set up several skybax academies there."

Oonu said, "That would be great! The skybax do live in these canyons."

Brandon said, "If they do want to leave Dinotopia, then they will be well protected. There is one thing you may need to know. The cities that surround The Grand Canyon are well populated. If they are easily spooked, then they may not want to live there."

Oonu asked, "Is the Canyon populated?"

"No it is not."

"They should be fine. Let it be known they are not dinosaurs. They are not tamed birds. If anyone does come near them, they could be in danger."

Brandon understood. "I will talk to the President of the United States, President Barack Obama, about setting up a security blanket around those areas they will be staying. The Grand Canyon is in the United States of America."

Oonu replied, "When that time comes, I will have some of my best riders to help you train new riders there."

Brandon said, "Any help you can give us will be very much appreciated, thank you."

Oonu replied, "No problem Grand Master Jedi of Earth. I believe it is very important that most if not all learn to ride these skybax, especially the Jedi Knights."

Brandon smiled, "I believe once people start to learn more about them, they will be lining up to do so."

Nomi said, "Right now it will be just us for you to train. When can we start?"

Oonu answered, "You all can start in the morning. I will be training a brand new set of riders then."

Luke replied, "Great! We will be there."

Sam asked, "How long will it take for us to be trained."

Oonu answered, "Not all that long. The big thing that I train my cadets is to be one with the sky. You do not ride on a skybax. You ride with a skybax."

"With your Jedi skills of the Force, you all should not have any problems."

Jack said, "We will be using the Force, but we want to be trained as a Dinotopian skybax rider than a Jedi Knight."

Oonu said with authority, "To be a Dinotopian is to be who you are. You all can learn things as we all have as Dinotopians, but if you stop living as you have been in order live like the rest on Dinotopia, you will not learn a thing about being a Dinotopian. Never stop being who you are."

Marion added, "As I have told you, there is more to being a Dinotopian, but please never stop being yourself. Thinking as a Dinotopian is nothing magical. It starts with the basic understand of life all around. Accept that all life is no more important than the rest of life on Earth. Once you can do that, you will be a part of all life around you. When we start to leave Dinotopia, we will learn to be a part of the life that is outside of Dinotopia, and we need to get off this island as soon as we can."

Brandon said, "I am amazed that Dinotopia has been kept a secret all this time. In all the technologies we have at our disposal, we never knew this island existed."

Luke said, "That is very strange. The ancient Jedi Knights must have a very advanced cloaking device."

Amanda stated, "And a good shield to keep us here on the island. I believe it has nothing to do in protecting what we are meant to find here in Dinotopia, but I wonder if we are meant to find these things before anyone else can."

Jolinar stated, "You all meant to find certain things first, but I have never heard of any Jedi wanting to shield everyone else out. The history of the Jedi Knights have been scattered on Dinotopia throughout time. What you will need to find is right here in 2009. Oriana and Sam have met. Now it time for Sam to learn why they were meant to be together in the first place."

For the first time being with Oriana, Sam used the Force on her.

Sam realized something ever so important.

Sam blurted out, "Mom?"

Oriana smiled warmly, "Yes I am your mother."

The two of them hugged so dearly.

After they stopped hugging, Sam asked, "How can it be you? I know it is you, but you died when I was very young."

Marion answered, "I can answer that for you."

Sam turned to look at Marion.

Marion smiled, "You know that all Dinotopians can live a long time. Author was not born in Dinotopia, so he could not live as long. When he did die, my grandmother finally found another. She had to leave Dinotopia to do that, but I think she left because Dinotopia reminded her of Author. That other person was your father."

Sam then looked at her mother and said, "You should not be her in this time."

Oriana replied, "Remember time is not what you thought it was. I am safe, and so is the flow of time."

Sam said, "I know dad will be happy to see you if you think he should see you again from all these years."

Oriana said to her daughter, "I think he should, and I am ready to do so."

Oriana looked at her granddaughter, Marion, and back at Sam.

Oriana said, "When I first stepped into this time period, I was given all the memories of my life with you and your father. Unfortunately, I received the feelings of being killed. Not a pleasant memory, but I am here with you now. The here and now is more important than what was. When you do get Jolinar back in you Sam, I will be with you and your father once again. I first must meet with Author and fulfill my life there. Do not worry my lovely daughter it will not take that many years for me to return."

Brandon asked, "I wonder if Palpatine had anything to do with your car accident?"

Oriana answered, "To be honest with you, I do not know. Since you came to my daughter afterwards, I have no way of knowing. I have to learn more before I can rightfully say anything more on the matter."

Brandon replied, "I understand. If the Force had nothing to do with why you two are together, Bodo Bass's influences could have kept you two apart until now. It also could be the reason Sam did not get any memories from Jolinar about you two being related."

Luke said, "Whatever the reason, I believe it will be known to Sam when Jolinar is back in her. I also believe that Jolinar knew all about this when she was in Sam."

Sam replied, "How could that be? All the memories she had been shared with me were complete. There could be no way anything could be hidden from me."

Luke said, "You could have known about this, but did not realize it. When you went to the time period of 1860, you lost all memories of Jolinar."

Sam stated, "Yes I did. I was able to remember bits and pieces, but nothing more."

Amanda said, "Aunt Sam, now you know that she is your mother, you still both need to find out why you both are the key to uniting all the Jedi Knights of yesterday to the Jedi Knights of today."

Sam looked at Amanda and gave her a smile. "So you figured out that we were mom and daughter?"

Amanda smiled back, "Yes I did. I also know why you both are the key to these Jedi's past."

Sam wanted to go right out and ask Amanda what she knew.

Amanda said, "Aunt Sam, there is more to bonding with you mother regarding being this key."

Sam asked, "What kind of key?"

"It is not a key that you put in a key hole."

Sam said, "What more can you tell me?"

Amanda answered, "As much as you would like me to share. You can learn this on your own, as you did with learning about Oriana being your mother. It is up to you Sam."

Sam's mother said, "I could tell you myself, and share possible more."

Sam then looked at her mother, "Mom, I would love that."

Both Oriana and Sam hugged each other once again.

This time Sam produced tears of joy. The tears kept running down her face. Sam whispered in her mother's ear, "I love you mom."

Oriana whispered back, "I love you too Sammy."

Sam whispered, "So that is why dad calls me that?"

Oriana replied in a whisper, "Yes it is. I called you that when you were a baby. I stopped calling you that when you got older. I think you were too young to remember me calling you that."

Sam responded, "No I do not remember you calling me that."

After they stopped hugging, Oriana said with a smile, "It does not matter now. We are together now." As Sam was looking at her mother, she tried her best to recall all the memories she had of her when she was young. Sam did remember vaguely of how her mother looked. Sam remembered that they did look very familiar.

As any mother, she was able to know what her daughter was thinking.

Oriana said to Sam, "My love, do not strain yourself in remembering the past. It is gone and no more, but you have a big part in the past of the Jedi Knights and Dinotopia than you could ever know."

Sam asked, "How is that mom?"

Oriana smiled at that simple question. "Because you are part of that time period."

Sam was very confused, and she showed it on her face.

Oriana smiled lovingly once again, "You were not born in the 20th Century Sammy. You were born in the ancient past of the Jedi Knights, and in Dinotopia."

Sam replied, "What?"

"Have you ever wondered how easily you were able to use the Force before Brandon came to you?"

"I thought it was due to I have a strong ability to use the Force."

Oriana replied "You did, and still are very strong with the Force."

Oriana was quiet for a few seconds. "Even now that you have all the memories of the alternate time line, have you wondered why Palpatine was after you?" Sam thought for a moment, and answered, "Yes."

"You were very well known to Palpatine. I have used all that powers I had of the Force to protect you from him. It was when I died by that car wreck that made you very vulnerable. All Palpatine had to do was keep Brandon from being your Jedi Master. He knew if Brandon trained you to be a Jedi Knight, he would not have a chance in hell to use you as a host."

"Did you know I was your daughter from the first time we met?"

"Yes I did."

Sam asked confusingly, "How?"

"When we met through the Force, the memories of us in the ancient past of the Jedi Knights came to me."

Brandon said, "It appears that Palpatine must have caused that accident. You two were meant to be where you are now. When I put things to right by going back in time and train Sam to be a Jedi Knight, something must have changed for you as well."

Oriana looked at Brandon and replied, "That is very interesting. It would make sense why I was given all these memories, when Sam contacted me, and when I first came to the 21st Century."

Sam asked, "Master, could there be another time line just for us?"

Brandon answered, "Good question. Since nothing has changed for any of us when your mother arrived here in this time, I have to say no. I think your family reunion will be here in this time line. The two of you might be the only ones to figure out the reasons for why Oriana is given all these memories instead of waking up from the car accident. It could be why you the both of you are the key to the Jedi cities through time and space."

Luke said, "I think now would be a great time for you two to get more acquainted with each other before we continue down that path. Sam since you taught me how to communicate with anyone in any time by the Force through any shielding, I think I need to try to see if I can contact Mara Jade. I need to let her know why no one can get to and from the Great city of the Jedi Knights."

Sam replied, "I bet she is going nuts over it. I hope you can Luke."

Marion said, "Luke let me show you a place you can do that in complete privacy."

As they were walking, Marion said, "Luke from what I have read from my grandmother's diaries, there is more to why Dinotopia is sealed off. I do not fully understand it, but I think the outside world is the only ones that can remove this barrier."

Luke asked, "May I read that part of her diary?"

When they arrived at her apartment, Marion gave Luke that diary, and opened it to the right page.

Marion said, "Sam has most of Oriana's diaries, but this one I have not given to her. I felt that she was not meant to read it."

Luke replied, "You did the right thing."

After reading, Luke said, "You are right. The outside needs to do this. By what she wrote, I have to believe this barrier was not meant to keep Dinotopians in, but allow them to leave this island. Unfortunately, a malfunction caused things to go in the opposite direction."

"So none of us should be here on this island?"

"By what I have read, yes I do."

"Could it have been this Palpatine that reversed things?"

Luke thought for a moment. "That is a very good question. If I were in his shoes, I would keep this place away from anyone."

"If all you Jedi Knight came to this island from this great city, then this malfunction must have happened very recently."

"Since I could not go to the SGC in Arizona, I believe you. I will tell my wife all what I have read. You can trust her in keeping this part of your grandmother's diary a secret."

Marion thanked Luke, and let him do what he needs to do.

After Marion left, Luke used the Force as Sam taught him to contact his wife.


	15. Chapter 15: The Outside World

**Chapter 15: The Outside World**

Master Jedi Luke Skywalker had no trouble in making contact with his wife.

"_**Luke...damn, it is so good to hear from you. What the hell is going on? We cannot get to the city anymore." **_

_**Mara was not the only one that could see a holographic image of Luke through the Force. **_

_**Jacob asked, "How is Sam?" **_

_**Luke answered, "Jacob she is fine, and we all are doing great!" **_

_**Luke smiled, "There is someone else that has entered the family." **_

_**Jacob went wide eyed. He spouted out, "Oriana!"**_

_**Luke explained the whole deal about Sam and Oriana Nascava. **_

_**After Luke was done talking, Jacob replied, "I knew that Oriana was from a different time period. She was reluctant to say much more than that. If she did tell me what you just told me, my life could have been in serious danger." **_

_**Luke said, "I am surprised that Palpatine did not try to kill you too." **_

_**Jacob replied, "An Air Force officer is not without risks. He could have tried, but failed." **_

"_**I am happy he did not kill you." **_

_**Jacob laughed. "To tell you the truth Luke, so am I."**_

_**Luke turned to face his wife. He told everyone all that has been going on. **_

_**Mara Jade said, "I will talk to Master Thon to see if he knows of this place, Dinotopia. If he does, he might be able to help with this shield or whatever it is that is keeping you all on that rock." **_

_**It was Thor that spoke next. "He will not be able to help you on this issue. What is keeping everyone on that island has nothing to do with him or any Jedi Knight. I am afraid it has to do with the Asgards."**_

_**Luke asked, "I take it this was not meant to keep us here?" **_

_**Thor answered, "No it was not. It was not supposed to stay on as long as it has been." **_

_**Jacob asked, "Will the Asgards be able to turn this thing off?" **_

_**Thor answered him, "Yes we can. First we must evaluate what has happened. I am afraid you will be on that island a while longer. Us Asgards will first have to repair the damage before we can turn this thing off." **_

"_**I understand. I do not want to harm any living thing on this island. Please do what you have to do."**_

_**Luke looked at Jacob, "Do not fear Jacob. I will watch after both Sam and Oriana." **_

_**Jacob smiled, "If I know Oriana, she will be the one protecting you all. Before Jolinar, she was one powerful lady. Now that I know about the Jedi Knights, I have to believe she was a Jedi Knight before she had Sam." **_

_**Luke asked, "How are you dealing with this?" **_

_**Jacob smiled, "If she comes back into my life again, I will surely remarry here, or will it be marrying her for the first time?"**_

"_**As I just told you, she remembers all that has happened to her in this time period. She remembered that she was Sam's mother on the first time Sam made contact with her in 1860. Just a moment ago Sam came to realize Oriana was her mother." **_

_**Thor said to Jacob, "The Asgards will do all we can to have you reunited with both Oriana and Sam." **_

_**Jacob replied, "No. I do not belong to Oriana in this time stream right now. It will be best that she comes to me. It was how we first met, and it will be that way the second time."**_

_**Jacob looked at Luke, "Luke please let Sam and Oriana that I love them both, and I will be very happy to see them when they can come to me." **_

"_**I will be happy to tell them that." **_

_**Luke looked at the others. "Whenever you can come to this island in the 21st Century, it will be a lot different." **_

_**Corran Horn replied, "I would think so. I never saw one dinosaur or a pterosaur." **_

_**Luke almost chuckled over Corran's remark.**_

_**Thor said, "Us Asgards should have all communication lines open a lot sooner. Once we do, I will make contact with you then." **_

_**Luke replied, "Thank you. We are in no rush to get back. Dinotopia is one great place to be. If I remember right, the seventh Law of Dinotopia is 'Do one thing at a time.' "**_

_**Thor said, "I know. I have been there myself many years ago. I am sure that most if not all are ready to leave." **_

_**Luke said, "Yes they are. They are willing to live and experience what the rest of the world has to offer." **_

_**Thor replied, "I am very grateful to hear that. These people should have been off that island a long time ago. It is our fault that they are still there." **_

_**Luke stated, "It was not your fault that this machine or whatever malfunctioned. The Asgards cannot blame themselves." **_

_**Thor replied, "In the fact our own zealousness in protecting these people and the island has done just that. I have believed this for some time now. The Asgards forgot the most important Dinotopian Law: Eat to live, don't live to eat."**_

_**Luke said, "We all cannot question ourselves for our mistakes. I have come to accept that you have to live in the here and now. No one can know the outcome of our actions. Negative things will happen no matter what decision we make. Do not worry about what should have been done. If we all were able to go back in time and change things, we would be no better than Palpatine himself. We must act responsibly on what we know at the present."**_

_**Corran said to Luke, "Do what you have to on your side of this island. We will do all we can on our side. When you do get this Holocron cube with this map, please share that with us. We can look for any hostilities are in that area of space. I am sure it will be mostly natural cosmic dangers than from living beings." **_

_**Luke replied, "Good idea Corran. I will talk to Brandon on this matter. I am sure he can share this information better than I can."**_

_**Princess Leia came into view. Luke said to her, "Leia, please talk to Brandon's family. Tell them everyone is doing great." **_

_**Leia said, "I just got through talking to Janet. She told me that Daniel found something very interesting about Dinotopia." **_

_**Luke showed a big smile. "I should have contacted Daniel first."**_

_**Leia smiled back. "He does have that gift. He found this information just recently. It is a great deal, but at least I can tell you this much:"**_

"_**Most of these Dinotopians are descendants of ancient Jedi Knights. From what I was told by Janet, a lot fled from the Dark-Force, whatever that means." **_

_**Luke stated, "The Dark-Force is what the Sith called there power in the beginning." **_

_**Leia replied, "That is interesting. I heard what you said about Oriana. With Jolinar in her she has a great deal of information, but I am sure Oriana alone knows a great deal if more than what Jolinar knows about the ancient Jedi Knights."**_

_**Luke said, "She told us that Sam was born in that time period." **_

_**Leia replied, "I heard that part too from you also." **_

_**Jacob said, "I knew Sam was not my biological child, but I did not know that Sam was born in the time of the ancient Jedi Knights." **_

_**Luke said, "Jacob, I will at least get Oriana to make contact with you privately. I am sure she can tell you more about Sam, the relationship you had, and will have." **_

_**Jacob smiled, "Thank you Luke I would love to hear from her again."**_

_**Mara said, "Jacob, I have the knowledge of communicating like Luke is doing for us all now. I think it would be best if you are the one to start the conversation with Oriana, Sam, or both." **_

_**Jacob was quiet for a moment. Afterwards he said to Mara Jade, "Thank you, I would love for you to teach me how to do that." **_

_**Leia smiled at Jacob. "It has been a long time since you have talked with her. Will you be alright?"**_

_**Jacob said to Leia, "Yes I will. All the sudden I came to realize how much I miss her." **_

_**Luke said, "The time Sam called Oriana mother, I felt in Oriana how much she has missed you. I know it is hard to believe how someone that has not met you as of yet can know all about you. Just the same, Oriana has great love for you Jacob. I think Mara's idea is a very good one."**_

_**Jacob said, "I know I want to talk to her, but she has not met Author Denison yet. She told me that she married him, and could not bear to marry again until after we dated for nearly a year. That was when she told me this." **_

_**Luke smiled to give Jacob his support. "Good point Jacob. It is your call. I will talk to Oriana to see what she has to say about this. What you two do between each other is for you two to decide. Let it be known, all of us will support you both on whatever you two do decide."**_

_**Jacob was quiet again. He finally said, "Since Oriana knows more about what is going on, I will let her contact me first. God, I want to do that myself right now, but I do not know if that is the right thing to do." **_

_**Luke replied, "I understand. If I were in your place, I would not know what to do either. It is for you or Oriana to decide. The rest of us would not have a clue in what would be the right thing."**_

Luke broke his connection, and gave out a big sigh. _"I wish I could allow you to enter into Dinotopia right now. It is your right to be here, and with her. If Oriana never meets and falls in love with Author Denison, I see no strong reasons why they should meet in the first place."_

Luke got up and walked to talk to the others.

Before Luke got to his destination, Oriana was there waiting for him.

Luke studied Oriana for a moment. "I take it that you were monitoring my conversations?"

Oriana answered, "Yes I was. I wanted to hear his voice once again."

Luke asked, "Should you? I mean you are set to meet Author Denison first."

Oriana answered, "There is a very good reason for why Author and I are meant to meet."

Oriana waited, then continued, "Luke everything has a reason. Most of the time we will never know the outcome."

Luke replied, "You felt how he still feels for you." Luke paused and continued, "I know the stakes in this. I do not fully understand it, but if you were Mara Jade, I would go out of my mind to be with you."

Oriana stated, "I know. I feel the same way. Jolinar is fussing at me to meet him face to face. For some reason, I know it is not the right time to do that."

"When is it ever the right time?"

Oriana gave a big sigh. "I do not know."

Luke smiled, "In that case, let you heart make the right choice. This decision does not require logic or reason. What you both seek comes from the heart. What does your heart tell you?"

Oriana answered, "My heart wants to be with him. I want to tear down this damn barrier with my bare hands."

Luke stated, "I hope I do not have to go through what you will go through."

Oriana asked, "What do you mean?"

Luke answered, "Falling in love with another while you know you love someone else."

Oriana smiled. "Never know Luke. I could be trapped in that time period. I would not want to be alone all those years. I would not want Jacob to do that either. Why he has not found another, I do..."

Oriana could not even say the rest. She knows that she would do the same.

Luke smiled at her. "Let's go to the others."

Oriana replied, "You go on ahead. I want to be alone for a bit."

Before Luke left, "I will ask Sam to check on you."

When Luke finally walked up to where everyone else was congregating, Luke told everyone that he made contact with Mara Jade and the others. Luke told them all what has been said.

Sam said, "Damn! My father must be very upset in not being with mom right now."

Luke said, "Sam, why not be with your mother. Not much we can do right now until the Asgards can break through."

Sam quietly and quickly left to do so.

* * *

As usual Mara Jade Skywalker was on top of things. She got Princess Leia to talk to President Obama in having everyone around the world be told of Dinotopia, and all that Luke had told them.

Mara Jade went to find Master Thon to ask him about his heritage. Before she had the chance, someone buzzed her on her comlinks. Mara took it off her belt and flipped the switch. She replied, "Mara here."

It was Master Thon on the other end. "I heard that Luke talked to you all."

"Did you or your relatives come from Dinotopia?"

Master Thon answered, "Since I have been on Earth and heard that creatures called dinosaurs used to occupy this planet, I have been doing some research on just that. I found something very interesting that I am sure all of you would want to take a look at. Mara asked, "Where are you?"

Master Thon said, "There will be a transport waiting for you at the Air Force base near you. I have already contacted the others. Trust me Mara. You want to see this in person."

Before Mara turned off her comlink, she said, "I will be there as soon as I can."

Shortly after she got to the base and entered the transport, they took off. Mara saw that they were going into space and not some place on Earth. It took some time to reach the mother ship that they were going to. When the transporter came up to eyesight range, Mara cursed like a bounty hunter.

She said out loud, "What in living hell is Master Thon doing on this damn ship!"

The ship was the Executor. There was a name written on it. Actually it was written twice, on the top left and top right: Executor Mark III. Under that it had property of the Alliance.

After Mara read it, _"I don't give a Hutt's ass who owns the damn ship. Why is it still flying?"_

In a few moments the transport that Mara docked. She was ready to give Master Thon hell over why she was sent here. After the transport landed, the transport door opened.

It was Master Vodo that was on the other end of the door.

Mara said angrily, "So why did that bastard not want to face me himself!"

Master Vodo replied, "Please sit back down. I will explain why you were sent here on this ship." Mara sat down with the same anger in her soul.

Mara said, "Dammit! You know how many horrible memories I have of this ship while working for Palpatine?"

Master Vodo answered, "At least more than I can count."

Mara asked, "Then why am I here? I am ready to rip this ship apart, and I will do that once I get out of this shuttle."

Master Vodo said, "That is why I need to talk to you before you do get out."

Mara was still just as angry. "Whatever you are going to say will not do one damn bit of good."

Master Vodo was still just as calm. He looked around and found a place to sit down.

He waited only a few moments before Mara was calmer.

"What do you have to say to me?"

Master Vodo answered, "Before you blame that old bastard let me say it was not his idea to even be on this ship. The Alliance teams that are on this ship found the missing piece of Master Thon's past."

"What in the hell is it doing on board this ship?"

Master Vodo answered, "That is one thing no one knows at this time."

"It must be some damn good information for the Empire to want to take it."

Master Vodo said with a smile, "Trust me Master Skywalker, it is. I believe there is a lot more information to be found on this ship."

"So that is why this ship belongs to the Alliance."

Master Vodo got up from his seat.

"There is no reason to put their name on this damn ship."

"I want the best seat in the house when they do demolish this ship."

Before Master Vodo escorted her off the shuttle, "If they do not, then I will allow you to do it yourself."

As they were walking off, Mara asked, "What is with the Mark III?"

Master Vodo said, "I asked that question to the commander. He told me that Mark II was used in a battle against what was left over of the Empire. All on board died, but for some reason, the ship survived."

When she had her first look on the interior of the Executor, Mara cringed. It looked no different from the inside. To Mara's relieve, there was no presence of the Dark-side of the Force anywhere on this ship.

Even though there was no trace of the Dark-side, it did not make Master Mara Jade Skywalker hate the ship any less. After what seemed to Mara a gut wrenching experience in walking the corridors of the Executor, they arrived to meet up with Master Thon.

Everyone that was talking to Luke earlier was there waiting. Master Thon did not look at Mara Jade at all when he spoke. "I have told some of you why I brought you all here. I wanted to allow you all to see the ships database before we moved it out of them. Since the Empire had stolen this information, there is no telling what would happen if we removed them out of this ship."

Mara replied, "I know. If anyone took any important information from this ship, a very horrible death would be bestowed on the ones that were trying to take them. I am one of the few that knows how to remove them safely. The Force will not help you. Emperor Palpatine made sure of that. He knew that there were some Jedi Knights were still alive. He never left anything to chance."

Master Thon said, "In that case, could you please operate the controls so we can see what I want you all to see?"

Mara quietly went to one the com panel panels and did just that.

A holographic image of Earth appeared, but it looked much different. Master Thon said, "This is Earth nearly a trillion years ago. The land you seen on the upper right quadrant is where the Jedi Knights lived. This island was called then, Ambria."

Mara blurted out, "I will be a baby Hutt. So the planet, in our galaxy, that you came from must have been the first planet these Jedi Knights went to?"

Master Thon said, "Yes it was."

Leia asked, "Why would they want to call it the same name? Surely Palpatine and his followers could have easily found them?"

Master Thon answered, "They did not really leave this Island on Earth."

Selmak said, "They linked Earth to this planet. It had to have taken an enormous amount of energy to do so."

Master Thon replied, "Yes it did. I have not found out what that energy source could be."

Corran stated, "That could be why the machine malfunctioned that is keeping everyone on Dinotopia."

Master Thon said, "I agree. The Asgards are putting that into consideration. Thor told me if this is true. Removing this device too soon could cause the island to break up into thousands of pieces."

Princess Leia said, "We need to contact them to let them know."

Corran replied, "Why do that? They will not be able to do a thing about it. If we tell them this, it will only cause panic from the ones that live on Dinotopia."

Leia said, "They have the right to know. As far as we know, they might be the ones that need to do something on their side of this shield so the island will not destroy all living things on that island including them."

Selmak said, "Easy all. They are not in any danger now. I am sure that the Asgards will make contact with them soon. If there is anything they could do to help, the Asgards will wait till that time."

* * *

After a short walk, Sam found her mother sitting near a river. Sam sat beside her quietly.

After a few moments, Oriana said to Sam, "I do miss him. I should be with him, but..."

Sam gently put her right arm around her mother shoulders. "I know he missed you, and loves you just as much as you love him."

Oriana turned to look at Sam for the first time she has sat beside her. "Sam why am I not at least talking with him?"

Sam answered, "You will mom. In all the time I have talked with Jack by the Force, comlink, or whatever, I rather be with him in his arms. You have all these memories coming at you like a tidal wave. This does not happen to just anyone."

Oriana smiled at Sam. "I love you Sam. You do know that?"

Sam smiled back, "Yes I do, and I love you and dad just as much. I am sure that if your path was not about to lead you to Author Denison, you would already be talking with dad right now. I know that dad understands what you are going through. He also wants to be with you as much as you do with him. When that time comes mom, you two will be together. When that time comes, there will be nothing that can break you apart."

Oriana replied, "Something did before."

Sam started to show tears going down her face. "I know."

They both hugged each other. As Sam cried softly, Oriana hugged her tighter.

Oriana whispered into Sam's ear, "Let it out Sammy."

Sam just cried a little louder. In a crying voice, Sam said, "I love you mom."


	16. Chapter 16: Sam is more than a Jedi

**Chapter 16: Sam is more than a Jedi Knight**

Dr. Daniel Jackson had found a lot about the island that is now called Dinotopia.

Daniel said to his wife, "All this is starting to make sense with all the other things I have read on the Jedi Knights."

Janet said sternly, "Finally things are starting to come into focus. With all the damn secrecy that these ancient Jedi Knights have been dodging at us, I am relieved to see things are coming to a complete circle."

Daniel replied, "So am I. If I did not find this information, I was about to give up on continuing my research on the ancient Jedi Knights."

Emily said with certainty, "I for one am happy you have found this information. You have to be the only person I know that can find very good stuff on ancient civilizations. Now that this island, Dinotopia, has been found by my uncle and aunt, we need to do all we can to help them out. True this shield or whatever was not meant to be, but it is around that island now. It is up to us to take it down. I never believed in coincidences. This was meant to happen in one way or the other."

Ben replied, "How true sis. I think that this happened so that all of Earth can get involved with uniting everyone and everything in Dinotopia to the rest of the world."

Janet said as a medical professional, "I for one would love to know how they can live for so long. For Marion to be Oriana's granddaughter and Oriana lived in the mid-late 1800s."

Emily replied, "I am not surprised at all. Most of the Dinotopians are descendants the ancient Jedi Knights. I am sure they were able to have a very strong biological structure. Will it continue after they leave that island? I say it will for few more generations at least."

Daniel asked, "I wonder how it will affect the rest the population of Earth once they intermingle?"

Janet answered him, "I would guess that when children are born from these Dinotopians, those children will have that genome. I believe that this genome will be just as strong through thousands of generations."

Ben asked, "What do you mean?"

Janet answered, "How long have humans been on that island?"

Ben replied, "I see what you mean. It appears that none of the humans have dropped in their life span."

Emily said, "That might change when they start having children with the outside world."

Janet replied, "Emily, I personally do not think so. In my records of how all the beings that are Jedi Knights today, I have never seen any Jedi Knight without an excellent health record. Even your health has dramatically improved since you became a Jedi Knight."

Ben asked, "You are saying that the metachlorians have boosted the health of these Dinotopians?"

Janet answered scientifically, "It appears that way. I will not know for certain until I do a few full medical exams on these Dinotopians."

Emily asked, "In all the time you have known Sam, how was her health been like?"

Janet replied, "In all my years as a medical professional, I never seen a person with such perfect health. When I heard that she was born in the time of the Ancient Jedi Knight, I was not surprised one damn bit."

Daniel stated, "Was this before or after she had Jolinar in her?"

Janet answered her husband, "To be honest with you all, there was no correlations before she had Jolinar in her or afterwards."

Janet looked at both Emily and Ben. Janet continued, "You two are nearly as perfect as Sam's physiology."

Ben asked, "Would that be due to Brandon than Sam?"

Janet answered, "Normally I would think so, but Brandon's health is strong, but nothing close to what you two have. For some reason, Sam must have past some of her metachlorians to you."

Emily stated in shock, "I did not think that was possible."

Janet asked, "How do you think that most of the populous of Earth are able to be Jedi Knights?"

Emily said with amazement, "Good point. I have always thought they were born with these metachlorians just as my uncle."

Janet replied, "For the longest, I thought that too. It was when I started to record a good number of Jedi Knights from a galaxy far, far away, and the Jedi Knights here on Earth that I came to the only possible solution."

Daniel asked, "How do you know it was Sam and not the Jedi Knights from a galaxy far, far away?"

Janet answered her husband, "The genome trace in all of the ones on Earth share Sam's genome."

Ben said, "I see why Brandon has the titles he has. If it was not for him to train Sam as a teenager, she would have never been a Jedi Knight."

Janet replied, "That is why Palpatine was after her and Oriana. It was Jill Cantrell that helped turned things back to where they should be."

Emily said, "From what I have been told, Sam now has all the memories of that time line that only Brandon knows about. How strange it will be for them."

Daniel replied, "How true. I would go crazy if I had memories of both time lines. I have a hard time dealing with the one we are in now."

Janet stated, "I might be tempted to experience two time lines once, but only a few moments."

Ben asked Janet, "Could it be that due to Sam trained Brandon first made it possible for Brandon to be able to understand both time lines without going crazy like most would?"

Janet thought about it for a moment.

Ben continued, "It also could be the reason that Nomi, Amanda, and Brandon were the first ones to be sent to Dinotopia."

President Barack Obama was at the White House talking to Princess Leia. "Now that the war is over with the Sith, can the Alliance be able to do an archeology excavation of this planet, Ambria?"

Leia answered diplomatically, "We will do our best, but the Jedi Knights of my galaxy would do a better job."

President Obama replied understandingly, "Yes they could. If you would talk with them about this, I am sure a good many would help on this excavation."

Princess Leia smiled, "Mr. President, I have already done just that. With some of the Asgards going on this expedition, I am sure they can find leads to how Earth and Dinotopia are involved with the Jedi Knights on that planet."

President Obama smiled in return. "I was about to ask you to lead in this event, but I see you beat me to the punch."

"I am just doing all I can for all of us. Like I said in my first speech to all on Earth, 'We all will be friends, and a big part of Earth.' Since we all have learned that the Jedi Knight have been a part of Earth long before mankind has been on this planet, I can rightfully say we are part of Earth now."

The President smiled, "To me all of you are part of our lives even if these ancient Jedi Knight was never on Earth. Please keep me posted on what is going on."

Before Princess Leia walked off, "I will do just that."

As Leia walked out, her comlink went off. Leia took it off her belt and switched it on. She said, "Leia here."

It was Master Thon on the other end. "Princess, we are on our way to Ambria. We will do our best to give reports on a regular basis."

"Please do all that you can. I do not want any reports that have nothing to say. Remember that the war is over. There is no reason to rush this. Everyone on Dinotopia is doing great. Nomi and Brandon need their vacation time, and Sam and Oriana needs their moments together."

"Having this information might be critical Princess. I know they are not in danger now, but if they do not get the needed information, they could be stranded there. That could be dangerous for all if that barrier is not removed."

Leia stated, "I know that, and I thank you for your urgency. I know Brandon, and he would not want us to overdo it when it is not needed. If you two were talking, I am sure he will be telling you the same thing."

"That is so true. I guess I am overly concerned for them. Brandon has done a lot for Earth than he may realize. I know he done more than that for us Jedi Knights."

Before signing off, Leia said, "I am very fond of him and his family. I do not want anything bad to happen to them. When you do find something on Ambria, then you can contact me here...Leia out."

Meanwhile, on Dinotopia, Sam and Oriana were alone talking while the others were training to be skybax riders.

Sam asked her mother, "Mom, what do you know of this Asgard shield device?"

"First of all, it was not meant to keep anyone or anything trapped on Dinotopia. If is this device is not malfunctioned, then it had to be sabotage."

Sam asked, "Who would to that? Surely if Palpatine knew of this device, this shield would not be working at all."

Oriana replied, "Sammy, you do not get it. Palpatine never wanted to destroy this island, nor this planet. He was after you love. You have the power to destroy him. Fortunately, he did that to himself in the end. After I died in that automobile accident, he could have easily used that power for himself. That was why you were about to be his new host if it was not for Brandon to train you as a Jedi Knight."

Sam asked, "Regarding the alter time line, it was my strong power of the Force that allowed Luke to find me when I was a slave on Coruscant?"

Oriana answered, "From what I have been told of your ordeal, yes."

Sam started to shiver over those memories. "I know these memories are not real now, but damn!"

Oriana came to her daughter, and gave her a big loving hug. She whispered in Sam's ear, "There is no shame in how you feel my dear Sammy. Who would not tremble over all that you once went through?"

After they stopped hugging, Sam said, "What is bothering me the most is how all that mental torture got to me. How my life has been in this time line, it would not affect me as much if at all."

Oriana smiled, "That was why Brandon being in your life when you were a teenager was so important. He made a large impact in your life so profoundly that it shaped who you are today."

Sam smiled back, "I know. If it was not for my Master, neither of us would be reunited."

Oriana said, "Yes, Brandon is a wonderful person. I see in him something so powerful that he has not yet realized in himself, and it has everything to do with you."

Sam was shocked by what her mother said. "How? He trained me first."

Oriana stated, "Why did you think Bodo Bass gave you the memories of the alternate time line?" Before Sam could answer, Oriana continued, "He gave you them because you are the Master over Brandon."

Sam got so confused she had to sit down. "Mom, are you saying that this alternate time line is the real one?"

Oriana smiled, "I am saying that they are both real...to you and you Padawan. If it was the other way around, who trained Brandon before he could have trained you?"

Sam answered, "That question has been puzzling me ever since Brandon came to my life."

Sam thought through her memories of the alternate time line. "Now that I know of both time lines, I was somehow puzzled on this when I was training Brandon in the alternate time line. Now I realize that I was seeing him as my Master. Maybe that was why I did not want him to call me Master."

Oriana replied, "That is not exactly why. You have a special power in the Force. You can travel on any time stream, and be able to live as you were part of it from birth."

Sam looked at her mother for a few moments.

Sam asked, "I take it you have this power also?"

Oriana smiled, "Yes I do. That is why I was able to know who you were when we first communicated with the Force. When you came to me in 1860, I remembered all up to the point of this time."

Sam asked, "It must been very hard to hold all that love back at first."

Oriana smiled warmly, "Yes it was. I wanted to hug you as if I have not seen you in many years. It took Jolinar and the Force to get me to wait till now. It was so important that you learn this on your own."

Sam got up and went to her mother. The two hugged each other with the utmost love.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby."

All the sudden a shimmering light started to form very close to where Oriana and Sam were.

Sam smiled, "Hi Thor. I see you broke through."

Oriana smiled, "It is so good to meet you again Thor."

Thor replied, "It is always makes me very happy to see you again Your Majesty."

Sam looked at her mother in complete shock, "Your Majesty!"

Thor replied, "Yes, your mother was and still is the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Sam smiled, "WOW!"

Sam then realized who her biological father was.

She said as she looked at Thor, "Bodo Bass is my father."

"Yes he is your father. That makes you a princess because he was the King of the Jedi Knights. Your title is as follows since birth: Princess of the Jedi Knights."

Sam grinned from ear to ear.

Oriana said, "Get use to it my love."

Sam finally spoke, "I do not believe this."

Oriana replied, "It is true Sammy. I am the Queen of the Jedi Knights, your father was the King of the Jedi Knights and you are the Princess of the Jedi Knights."

Sam said, "I can see why I am the Master over Brandon."

Thor stated, "Princess, you are not Brandon's Master because of your royal status. You are his Jedi Master because you are the one to train him first. I know this is a lot for you to understand, but it is the truth."

Sam replied, "Even with the memories of me training Brandon, I cannot see myself calling Brandon anything but Master."

Oriana smiled, "I see it in him that he wants to call you Master."

Sam kept on smiling. "I see that in him more and more, especially when we came back to this time period."

Oriana said, "I think you should allow him to do so."

Thor replied, "Look at it this way Princess: What is more real, you training Brandon, or Brandon training you?"

Sam thought for a moment, and then answered, "Both. How much I have made an impact in his life, and how much he has changed my life. I was just telling mom on the horrors I went through in that time line before Master Jedi Luke Skywalker found me on Coruscant. I owe my life to Brandon for changing that in my life."

Right then Sam's comlink went off.

Sam grabbed it off her belt. After flipping the switch, she said, "Sam here."

It was Brandon on the other end. "Thanks to another Asgard, I heard all that had been said. You do not need to owe me anything Princess."

Sam kindly protested, "Brandon, in all you have done for me..."

Brandon interrupted, "Princess, I know what I did for you, but it was due to all that you have done for me. What came first, the chicken or the egg?"

Sam felt so much love from Brandon. She was about to cry over it.

Sam replied with a quiver in her voice, "You did tell me once that you would do everything to repay for all that I have done for you and your family."

"I know that I can never fully repay you. To be honest with you, I have secretly made a life debt on you. To me you will always be my Master. You have no real reason to call me Master."

Sam was quiet for a moment. "Neither one of us do. This is due to we both have trained each other. Master Corran trained me in the alter time line, but he did not in this one."

Brandon replied, "If you want to live in this time line, then who is the one that trained me?"

Sam was quiet for another moment. She finally said, "You have a good point."

"Master, you are everything to me. If it was not for you, I would not have met Nomi, nor would Amanda be alive today. I owe you more than life itself, but two more lives, and any more life that will come to be."

Sam shown more tears on her face. "There is one thing I know for sure. I love you."

Brandon replied, "Master, I love you too."

Sam wiped her face and said, "My young Padawan. It does feel good for you to call me Master."

"Master, please do not allow those atrocious memories of your torture, in the alter time line, keep you from being you."

Sam replied, "I will not. I still have those memories, but they will not run my life as before. I have too many wonderful ones, including the ones you have given me."

"I will be honored to call you both Princess and Master, but you will always be my best friend in the universe under Nomi. I hope soon I will call you Your Majesty, Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Sam replied, "I would like that."

To change the subject, Sam asked, "How is the skybax training going?"

Brandon answered, "It is doing great. I wished you were with us, but I understand that you need to be with you mother right now."

Sam replied, "Yes I do. As you have heard, I learned that I am a Princess."

Brandon laughed. "I did hear that Princess. Congratulations my Master."

Sam replied, "Thank you my dearest Padawan and dearest friend that anyone could ever have in any reality."

Brandon said, "We are about to start again. Take care Master."

After Sam got done talking, Thor said, "The reason that I am here is to tell you that this barrier will be removed very soon."

Oriana asked Thor, "What is wrong with it?"

Thor answered, "Your Majesty, the device did not malfunction."

Sam asked, "What happened?"

Thor answered, "Princess, from our records, a tree limb fell on the device."

Sam sighed, "It is always something simple. Things must be improving. Usually when I was part of SG1, we hardly ever had simplicity."

Thor replied, "Lucky it was something simple. We should have this device turned off very soon."

Sam smiled, "Thank you for let me know I am a princess. Other than knowing that Oriana is my mother, this is the happiest day of my life."

Thor replied, "I am honored to do it, Princess Sam Carter O'Neill."

All the sudden a white light surrounded Thor, and he was gone.

Sam turned to look at her mother to give her a big smile.

Oriana smile back, "Now the circle is complete dear princess."

"Yes it is. Yes it is. What else about me I do not know?"

Oriana answered, "Let me see. Jacob knows that you are a princess."

Sam replied, "Wow! He knows how to keep a secret."

"I had to use the Force to hide his thoughts I had shared with him. If I did not, it would be very possible that Palpatine could have killed both of us."

Sam put her hands on her mother's shoulders as she faced her. "How hard it must been for you to look at every corner to see if the Dark-side was right behind you."

"It was at times, but my love for your father was so powerful that I would do anything for him."

Sam replied, "I know mom. I see that in you."

Sam laughed.

Oriana asked smiling, "What is so funny."

Sam answered, "Just thinking of Jack response on hearing that I am a princess. I know that Brandon has not told him yet, or he will be calling me right now. I can see Jack literally freaking out over it."

Sam continued to laugh.

Oriana laughed herself. "I see why you love him so much. He is a very graceful and simple man."

"I saw that in him in both time lines. Maybe that is why he was a military officer in both time lines. He is that kind of man that would defend anyone for any reason. There is nothing more important than defending your own country."

"Sam there is one thing that you will need to know before you all go out to find the Jedi Knights past. Every Jedi Knight that you will meet in these cities knows who you are, their princess, and one day the next Queen of the Jedi Knights. I knew it would be you that would unite the Jedi Knights of today to the Jedi Knights of yesterday."

Sam asked, "How did you know that?"

Oriana answered, "Because my dear daughter, you are destined to do that. That is why you have the power of the Force to travel the time streams, and all that you can do as a Jedi Knight."

Sam asked, "What is required of me?"

Oriana smiled, "Nothing that you have not already done."

Sam thought for a moment, "You are saying my skills as an Astrophysicist will make a difference?"

"It is all that you have accomplished in your life. It does not matter what time line you performed them."

Sam suddenly realized the power behind her father, Bodo Bass.

Sam said, "O my! Dad, I meant Bodo Bass, sacrificed himself in the machine that is now the living Force just because of me?"

Oriana came close to her daughter. "That was his first initiative. Anyone could have done this task. Bodo, for the sake of you Sam, had to be the one to do this task. He is neither dead nor alive as you might know as a living person, but transformed into this energy that we call the Force. The reason and purpose of doing this cause a transformation that allowed him not to be only the Light-side of the Force, but to enhance it beyond the original design."

Sam turned and moved away from her mother over the overwhelming concept of what her mother just told her. After a few moments Sam turned around to face her mother.

"Is that why I am so powerful with the Force?"

Without moving closer to her daughter she answered, "Yes and no. You had these powers when you were born. They were enhanced only after both Corran Horn and Brandon Bowers trained you to use the Force. The power that all Jedi Knights have throughout time and space comes from your father, yes."

Oriana was quiet for several seconds. Oriana still at the same spot said to her daughter, "I know that this does trouble you my love. I do not need to use the Force to see this. I see this because I am your mother."

"In all my life I have been living my life for me. I did all the work. Dad was always there for me with all the love he could give me and more, but I never had anyone to anything to enhance my life other for Brandon training me as a Jedi Knight. It is not that I am grateful, but wow!"

Oriana walked close to her daughter. When she was in arms reach, she gave Sam a quiet motherly hug.

Oriana said after the hug, "Believe me when I tell you this, you are like me more than you know."

Sam and Oriana started to laugh.

The reason they were laughing was due to how many times they have acted so much alike as if they were truly mimicking each other.

Sam smiled, "We need to stop doing this, or we will be talking and doing everything at the same time."

Oriana smiled, "At least be laughing a lot over it all."


	17. Chapter 17: Sam's Royal Responsibilitie

**Chapter 17: Sam's Royal Responsibilities**

After a few days later, Sam finally spent enough time with her mother. Now it is time for her to learn to be a skybax.

Sam knew that she had to learn all she could from Dinotopia, and everything else that she needs to learn before she can rightfully shine as Princess Jedi Knight Sam O'Neill.

It was all very exciting for her learning that she was royalty, but she also took in the consideration of her responsibilities. Sam knew that glamour of her new title would not shine unless she worked at it.

Sam realized now why her mother was telling her to become a Dinotopian when she was with her in 1860. Now that Sam fully understands the reasons, she will start to fulfill those duties. When Sam first arrived at the skybax Corp, Oonu said to her, "Princess, by your orders, I will not give you any special treatment in your training. In fact, I never do that with anyone. Since you are late in the training I started with these cadets, you are responsible to catch up the best way you can."

Sam replied, "Yes sir. My mother talked to me about a great deal about what is expected of me as a skybax rider. I feel that I can start with where you are training the others. I have had extensive combat training in the United States Air Force in the alter time line. I know that I can handle anything you can throw at me."

Oonu said, "You husband has told me some of that training. Before I know you are able to keep up with these other cadets, I want you to climb up that ridge, and stay in that nest for two days. Before you can fly with a skybax, you much know everything about them. As I have said before, 'You do not ride on a skybax, you ride with a skybax.' After you stay up in that next for 48 hours, come down and see me immediately."

Oonu paused for a moment, then continued, "Let me warn you. These skybax are not tamed animals. I have not been to any nest that did not have a bad smell. No matter how bad you smell, you will need to stay up there in the time I have suggested. Do you understand?"

Sam answered, "Yes sir!"

"Gather all the supplies you can carry up that with you. I ask that you do not take any of your technologies up with you. That means no lightsaber."

"I understand sir. I was planning to leave all of it behind. If I am going to stay in the skybax habitat, then I do not need carry much with me."

Oonu smiled, "Well said. Off you go then."

After Oonu said to her, "Breath Deep,"

Sam replied with the proper solute, "Fly High!"

Sam then walked off to get the supplies she would need. It did not take her long to do so. When she entered the supply room of the barracks, the cadet that stationed there, simply gave her what she needed to have for her two day visit.

Sam took it without question. "_This amount was a lot more than her rations of her boot camp of officer's training for a week._"

After Sam put the items in the pouch of her belt, she walked out. She went to her husband to give him her lightsaber, comlink, and the rest.

After that, both Sam and Jack hugged each other and kissed.

Jack smiled, "Welcome aboard love."

Sam asked with a smile, "What do you think in being married to a Princess?"

Jack answered, "I knew I was married to a princess all along."

Sam was shocked.

Jack continued, "The Princess of my dreams." Sam gave her husband a big loving smile, and left to start her climbing."

Due to Sam's extensive Air Force training, she did not have to use the Force to help her climb up. What she had been trained on was a lot harder, and that was just the basics in her climbing training.

When Sam finally went to the top, there stood a very large nest. When Sam climbed up on top of the nest, she looked what was inside. To her surprised, it was bare.

From the Force, she realized a number of Cadets did, one time been up here.

"_So that is why this nest is bare. The skybax must have smelled the scent of all these cadets and got spooked."_

To Sam gratification, the nest did not have any bad odors. As she got into the nest itself, Sam examined it more closely. She noticed how similar the skybax designed their nest in the how birds of the outside world of Dinotopia.

When Sam finally sat down, a strong feeling came over her. She was feeling a stronger bond with the life that once lived in this nest.

Sam completely relaxed, and allowed these feelings to consume her. At first it was a lot to understand, but finally she was able to detect the different life forms that once occupied this nest. _"It must have been hundreds of different baby skybaxes that was born in this nest."_

Sam continued to allow these feelings to enter her soul and consume it completely. It was so intense that Sam in time fell asleep over all that she was feeling.

When she finally woke up, it was dark. It was past noon when she started to climb up to the nest she was in now. _"I must have been asleep for 5 to 6 hours." _

Normally she would see the stars in the sky, but for some reason she could not. Sam used the Force to see what was covering her up. She found out that a skybax was with her.

Sam did not panic at all over having this skybax with her. From the Force she realized that the air of this high altitude was very cold when the sun was not in the sky. The warmth of the skybax and her body temperature was keeping them both nicely warm for this night. Sam found peace with that, and went back to sleep. She had nothing to fear.

* * *

On the planet of Ambria, Master Thon and his team could not find any information that connected the planet they were on to that one island on Earth.

Master Bratac said, "Master Thon, we might be going at this in the wrong way."

Master Thon asked, "What do you mean?"

"We are looking for something as an archeologist's."

"Is it how anyone that wants to look for something hidden in a planet's past?"

"I believe that what we are looking for is not in the past as an artifact, but something that is far too valuable to be found in such a manner. Let's assume that Palpatine had everyone searching for the same thing we are doing now. If you were to hide something that valuable, how would you hide it, so I can find it in the time you wanted me to do so?"

Master Thon thought about it. He then turned on the holographic device of a map he was looking at earlier. To his disappointment, he did not see anything.

It was Master Bratac that noticed something. He asked Master Thon to enhance a certain quadrant. Once he did, Master Thon saw what Master Bratac was seeing.

Master Thon said after doing some scanning of that area, "What we need is not all that deep underground."

Master Bratac smiled, "If I am right my friend, we will not have to dig at all."

Master Thon was puzzled. "Could it be that simple?"

"I believe so. It is not all that simple as you might think. What I mean is that you and all the rest are thinking as Jedi Knights. If you stop thinking as Jedi Knights, then you will see a lot more than you are now." Trust me on this. The ancient Jedi Knights thought a lot differently than the Jedi Knights do today."

Master Thon was quiet on what he said. "I have always known there is a lot more in being a Jedi Knight than using the Force."

"Remember my friend. The Force was hardly anything as it is now. If it was not for Sam's real father, this Force that you are now using, may not have ever existed."

Master Thor replied seriously, "I have thought of that."

Master Bratac said with concern, "I hope I was not being disrespectful."

Master Thon smiled, "No you are not. I think I need to hear that. We all need to not only hear that, but to know that we can be Jedi Knight with or without the Force."

"I have always looked at you Jedi Knights as people without any powers. If one cannot see honor in people without the bells and whistles, then one will never see that honor."

"I can see why you are a very good person. You are right. The Force never made us Jedi Knights. It was something a lot more important."

"That something important is honor. That is why you all have not followed the Sith ways during all the battles you had with them."

* * *

Mirax Horn said, "You don't look like you are not overwhelmed with joy about Sam being a Princess."

Corran asked, "What do you mean? I am very happy for her."

Mirax huffed. "You know exactly what I mean! I see the attachment you have for her. We all do. When Brandon told us about the alternate time line, I saw the thrill in your eyes that you were her Jedi Master."

Corran stopped what he was doing. He looked at his wife quietly. He finally said with a smile, "Yes, I am very excited for her as if I was her Master, but that was in the alter time line love."

Mirax came to her husband, and gave him a dear loving hug. Corran gave her the same warm hug back.

Mirax smiled, "My love, to her you are her Jedi Master. You know as well as I that both her and Brandon settled the matter. She is the Jedi Master over Brandon."

"If I could only have those memories."

Mirax gave her husband a kiss on the lips. "If she has those memories, then that is enough for her and you."

See that her husband was not satisfied, she continued, "When you get the chance, I am sure Sam will share all her memories she had with you as her Jedi Master."

Corran replied, "That would be nice. It would not be as the real thing, but it would do."

Mirax smiled at her husband. "What is more as important she was trained by you. If you look at her, you can see it."

"I saw that the first time I first met her. At first I did not know why until she told us about the altered time line."

Mirax looked right at her husband and asked, "Why do you look like the after death every time Sam has something wonderful happening to her?"

Corran replied, "I do not look that way every time."

"Yes you do love."

Corran gave out a big sigh.

"She does love you husband. If you want to be a big part in her life as a Jedi Master, then go to her."

Corran said, "I will."

Corran walked to the phone to call the SGC. When the operator answered, Corran said to him, "This is Master Jedi Corran Horn. Please let me talk to Colonel Davis."

The voice on the other end said, "One moment please."

"This is Colonel Davis. What can I do for you?"

Corran answered, "I would like to be on that transport that will carry everyone to Dinotopia once the Asgards remove this barrier around it."

Sam finally woke up once again. She saw that the skybax was still over her. She gave a smile at the skybax. Sensing from the Force, it was morning. She also sensed it was still very cold where the nest was located. Sam barely saw the face of the skybax, but through the Force she could see that the skybax was awake.

Sam replied knowing that it might not understand her, "Thank you for keeping me warm all night." For some reason it appeared to her that the skybax understood what she said.

Sam stretched out with the Force on the skybax. She found out that it was a male, and his name was White Lightening.

Sam smiled, "You do have a very interesting name." Sam also realized through the Force that her real father had flown on him.

Sam asked confusingly, "How can my father, King of the Jedi Knights have flown on you? That was a trillion years ago?"

All of a sudden a tingling sensation came to her from the Force.

_**Once she used the Force to follow that call, her real father appeared to her in the Force. Sam just smiled.**_

_**Bodo Bass smiled back. "It is so good to be able to call you my daughter once again. Ever since we first made contact, I have wanted to do that." **_

_**Sam replied, "It is great to call you father now. I did not understand it then, but I felt something of a bond between us. I see why now."**_

"_**I called you to let you know that I have sent White Lightening to be your skybax." **_

_**Sam asked, "I did not know that dinosaurs existed a trillion years ago." **_

_**Her father replied, "Remember that pterosaurs are not dinosaurs. In the first place, who said he lived in that time period?" **_

"_**You can travel in different time streams also?" **_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "Yes all our family can do that."**_

_**Sam asked, "There are more of us? Are they alive today?" **_

"_**No they are not, but I can tell you that you will find a lot about them as you all travel to these Jedi cities that are scattered throughout time and space." **_

_**Sam asked, "Will it be too dangerous for me to go on these missions?" **_

"_**The Sith are no more, but that does not mean all of you will not find dangers."**_

"_**Father, since I am now the Princess of the Jedi Knights, should I be staying here in Dinotopia?" **_

"_**Throughout your whole career in the alternate time line and this one, that had never stopped you in doing what was needed of you. I was your risk taking that make all the difference." **_

_**Sam smiled, "In the alternate time line and this one, I will always work for the underdog. I just hope being a Princess will allow me to continue to do that."**_

_**Bodo Bass smiled, "My dearest daughter, the only thing that will ever stop you from doing anything in your life is you only. Your duties as Princess of the Jedi Knights are very similar in how you have lived your life to this day. When you finally leave that nest, you will not be a princess any longer."**_

_**Sam replied with concern, "What do you mean?" **_

_**Sam's father smiled, "It means that you mother has already gone back to her time. Remember that Oriana told you that when she does come back, it would be as if she never died." **_

_**Sam nodded. Sam was sad over not having her with her now. **_

_**Sam's father stated, "She will be of old age. After your training with White Lightening, you will be given the title of Your Majesty, Queen of all the Jedi Knights."**_

_**Sam was quiet for a moment in all her father has just told her. "What about my Padawan's title, 'Grand Duke Jedi?' Will he still have it?" **_

"_**Yes he will. Nothing has changed. He will still be your Padawan and a lot more. You see Sam you have given him and Earth a special gift that most Jedi Knights cannot do. You have shared your metachlorians with them. That is the mark of the Royal Family of the Jedi Knights."**_

_**Sam asked, "How did I do something like that without knowing it? Will I end up losing all my metachlorians?" **_

_**Her father answered, "Because you have not lost any metachlorians is why you do not realize it. Remember that the metachlorians are life forms. They can reproduce as any life form. When new metachlorians are created in you, they are shared with the ones around you that are very special to you."**_

"_**I understand. In both time lines I did travel all over the world and each and every person that I have met was so special to me." **_

"_**That is why most on Earth are Jedi Knights. You share your genetic structure. In a way, the metachlorians reprogram every cell structure of the Jedi Knights in order for him/her to use the Force." **_

_**Sam asked, "Did you created these metachlorians?" **_

_**Her father smiled. He answered, "No I did not. They were byproducts of the Force after I entered into it."**_

_**Sam was quiet for a moment and asked, "Mom told me that you entered into that machine because of me." **_

_**Bodo Bass replied, "I did baby. I know that still troubles you. If I did not, then it was a stronger possibility that Palpatine would have killed you. Remember that love is strong than the Force."**_

_**Tears ran down Sam's eyes. She said while crying, "To have mom's memory dying when I was a teenager, and now you just to protect me, is so wonderful. I do not know what I could ever do to repay you both." **_

_**Bodo Bass smiled, "You can start by being the best person you can as the new Queen of the Jedi Knights. You are the last of the old, and the first of the new. Only you can carry the royal line."**_

Sam found herself looking at White Lightening. After feeling her face, she realized that her face was wet. _**"Dad, I will make you and mom proud of me as this new Queen." **_

_**Her father's voice said, "I know you will my dearest daughter. Now spend time with White Lightening. Before your time is up in this nest, you will be riding on him. You will then meet all your friends and family."**_

When Sam looked at White Lightening, he saw him nod a few times.

Sam asked, "So you can use the Force?"

No reply.

Then Sam asked that question again with the Force. It was not a voice that answered, but she did get a positive yes to her question. Sam asked another question, "What do I need to learn to be able to ride with you?" The answer was what she was doing now, learning to communicate with White Lightening.

"_To be a skybax rider is to be able to bond with the skybax."_

Several nods came from White Lightening. Sam then used the Force to get into who and what White Lightening is about.

Sam felt a very interesting life from this pterosaur. She learned that pterosaurs were not dinosaurs, but birds.

Sam felt something special about this pterosaur. It had greater intelligence than most pterosaurs. It might not be able to communicate in any human language, but Sam knew that he understood what she said. Another feeling came to Sam, and it was from White Lightening. She felt in him that he only can understand her because of the bond he had made with her last night.

As Sam was learning more about White Lightening, she was also sharing her experiences and her life with him. It took them all night to learn from each other. They both knew that they will continue to learn more about each other throughout their lives, but what they were sharing now is a beautiful and wonderful unbreakable foundation. Anything they will build between then will be with them forever.

The next morning it was warmer than it was the day before. For the first time, White Lightening stood up. When Sam woke up from the sunlight, she knew immediately that White Lightening was not over her. Sam got up and stretched. Sam told her good mornings to White Lightening. He nodded in reply.

Sam said, "If I am going to ride with you, I need a harness. I do not see one anywhere in this nest."

Sam knew she could absorb any energy and repel it into any energy she chooses. Sam also knew that it would have to be a lot of energy to produce a harness to use on White Lightening. She climbed up on the top of the nest to see what she could find.

She saw that there was a large sunstone nearby.

Sam used the Force to see if it had the needed energy for her to create a harness. She found out that it had more than enough. _"Now I need to channel that energy towards me."_

After a few moments, a beam of light from that sunstone came at her in all its glory. It hit her right in the chest where she wanted it to hit her. After a minute or two, Sam started creating the harness as the light was still shining on her.

At first a large light appeared over her stretched out arms. Moments afterwards, it started to have a shape. The texture of the harness came next. After each moment, more details came into focus. When the harness was completed, the light from the sunstone stopped shining on her. She looked at the harness and was very pleased with the results.

She saw something on the harness that she herself did not create. It was a small name plate of pure gold. Engraved on the name plate was "Your Majesty Sam O'Neill." Sam thought it was her father that did this for her, but a voice came to her through the Force. It was her mother.

_**Sam replied through the Force, "Mom!" **_

_**Oriana replied, "I am here with your father, and with you my love. I am here to stay with you both." **_

_**Sam asked, "Should you be..." **_

_**Sam's mother interrupted, "I am not as young as you saw me last, Sammy. I have done my part. It is time for you to live out your destiny." **_

_**All the sudden Sam felt Jolinar in her once again. **_

_**The last thing Oriana said to Sam through the Force was, "Breath deep." **_

_**Sam responded, "Fly high."**_

Sam then looked at White Lightening. She said to him, "Let's do it."

Sam walked closer to him, and put on the harness on his back. She got on that harness, and said to him, "I am ready when you are my friend."

White Lightening spread out his very long wings and took off.


	18. Chapter 18: Dinotopia and Earth

**Chapter 18: Dinotopia and Earth**

Oriana said to everyone, "As you all can see now, I am far too old to hold the title of Your Majesty of the Jedi Knights. As some of you know that Sam has gone through a lot in both time lines to be where she is now. To be a Queen of the Jedi Knights does take a lot of responsibilities. I hope that all of Sam's friends and family know that she can partake in these duties. She has not only great power of the Force, but has great character to be the next Queen of the Jedi Knights."

"I know that this world has abolished most of the Monarchy rule. In a lot of ways that is a good thing, but the Ancient Jedi Knights were of a peaceful people. They are very similar to the Jedi Knights of today. Now that we have the Force, the Jedi Knights can continue to protect the peace throughout the universe. With the Holocron in the hand of Grand Master Jedi of Earth, Brandon Bowers, we can reunite those ancient traditions to all of you here on Earth."

"By knowing the character of my daughter, I know that she will not abuse her powers or responsibilities. Sad to say, she has met torture and slavery to its highest degree. Since my daughter has the special powers of the Force to travel to different time lines, and be a part of that life, she remembers everything of that alternate time line. As you all know, it was her Padawan that rescued her from that time line to the one we live in now. My daughter's Jedi Master is the one she had in that alternate time line, Master Jedi Corran Horn."

Everyone cheered.

Oriana continued, "It is true he does not share those memories, but he is the Jedi Master over Sam."

A news reporter asked, "Not to be rude, but what do we call her when she is finally ordained as this new queen?"

Oriana smiled, "If you are referring to her new title, then it will be, 'Your Majesty Jedi Knight Sam O'Neill.' "

Another reporter asked, "Will her husband and children be part of this royal blood?"

Oriana answered, "Yes, even Charlie the son of Master Jedi Jack O'Neill. The Jedi Knights royal family line has nothing to do with how you are born. If one is part of the family, then they are part of that royal line."

A third news reporter asked, "Where will the new royal palace be located? Here on Dinotopia?"

Oriana said, "It will start here, but as with life, things change. That will be up to her if it is moved."

A news reporter from CNN asked, "When will she be coming down from this nest we have all heard about?"

It was Oonu that answered, "Let me answer that for you. I am the leader of the skybax corp. I have gotten her to stay up in that nest for a total of two days. She has one more day left. To be a skybax rider, one had to know everything about a skybax."

The same CNN reporter asked, "What is she doing up there?"

Oonu explained, "She is learning how to be a skybax rider."

Oonu looked at Oriana, and she nodded in reply. "I have been told that she is bonding with a special skybax by the name of White Lightening. The same skybax had another rider, Bodo Bass, the one that is now the keeper of the Force. He is Sam's birth father as I am Sam's birth mother."

A reporter from MSNBC asked, "Now that anyone can come and go as they please here on this Island, will there be dinosaurs living among us outside this island?"

It was Grand Master Jedi of Earth that answered that one, "Yes they will, but I highly suggest that no one adopts a carnivore in their homes."

Everyone laughed. Someone from the crowd said, "If you run out of food they might eat you next."

Everyone laughed at that too.

Brandon continued, "Even though a lot of humans and herbivorous dinosaurs will adventure all over the Earth, there will still be a lot to experience here on this island. As far as my family is concerned, we will live here for the rest of our lives. First, we will be with some outside of Dinotopia to help them feel welcome in a new and strange world. I am sure a lot that will be meeting these new arrivals will do their best to show their hospitality. After that, my family will settle here."

A news reporter from the New York Times asked, "Grand Master Jedi, what will be your new responsibilities when Her Majesty starts to rule?"

It was Oriana that answered, "Nothing has changed. I am sure that Sam will do things differently, but for the most part Brandon and his wife will still hold their titles."

Oriana looked at Amanda just briefly. Oriana continued, "I will personally train Amanda, their daughter, to be a Jedi Knight"

A reporter from Israel asked, "Will the Sith cause anymore problems while the Jedi Knights go to these other Jedi Knight cities?"

It was Master Luke Skywalker that answered the question. "No they will not. This of course does not mean that the Dark-side of the Force is no more. As you all know that neither machine that makes the Force can be destroyed. The Dark-side will cause problems, but nothing like it had in the past."

The same reporter asked, "What kind of trouble will the Jedi Knights be facing?"

Luke answered, "That question cannot be answered at this time. No one knows the future. Only the past has been recorded. Whatever we do face, I am confident that we can deal with them, but I have to admit life can give its challenges."

The questions went on. After all, this was a very historical moment. The world for the first time was meeting people that lived with herbivorous dinosaurs in harmony. For the longest time most people thought that the dinosaurs were extinct for billions of years. Now everyone on Earth can see them alive and in person.

Everyone on Earth has seen many different kinds of species throughout the universe. If any time in history Earth was the center of the universe, then it is right now in the 21st Century.

When the Jedi Knight on Earth start to bring their ancient past back to Earth in the 21st Century, then more and more will be coming to Earth like a cosmic wave. Earth is now a big part of the universe. Earth will grow to a wonderful part of time and space. Things are as it should be.

All the questions finally stopped right before all the sunstones were put in their towers. The light was so magnificent that nothing on Earth could reproduce. For the first time everyone around the world saw the sunstones light up all around.

Each sunstone itself can shine very bright, but when they unite with others throughout the island, they become more majestic. Everyone throughout the world was silent of this grand light show that these sunstones were giving off.

As if these sunstones knew they were being watched by all around the world, they seemed to radiate brighter than before. Dinotopia itself was greeting all throughout the world. The entire island was ready for this day to be a part of all life and cultures throughout the entire planet.

Everyone was excited to know more about this once lonely island. When the first time the Jedi Knights were introduced to Earth, only great things had happened for all on Earth.

Now that this island has been introduced to all, greater things will only come out of it. The world outside of this island can learn about life in a whole new way. All living beings on Dinotopia can learn about life in a whole new way from the outside world.

Is it better to live in harmony and learn nothing, or have that harmony spread out so everyone can benefit? There is no such thing as a perfect world. Living in harmony is something that must face problems, grow from it, and walk forward. Everyone in Dinotopia can live as they were meant to live, with everyone else on Earth.

* * *

Shortly after the press conference, Luke asked Jack, "What do you think about moving the Stargate program here in Dinotopia?"

Jack answered, "Brandon and I have been talking about that very thing the other day. We both have our pros and cons over it. The biggest con is this island may not be able to handle the load of people it can now in Arizona. On the other hand, being isolated from the rest of the world, anyone thinking of coming to Earth and do harm, would fail in their mission."

Luke asked, "What makes you think someone might do harm?"

Jack answered, "As you have stated, the Dark-side is not out. I am betting that there will be beings, even Jedi Knights that would not want to come back to Earth."

Luke replied, "After the war with the Empire, there were some Jedi Knights that did fight against us in pulling all the Jedi Knights together in our galaxy, but they never went down any path as you are concerned about."

Jack was quiet for a moment. He was wondering if he was over reacting.

Luke smiled, "No matter where the SGC will be located, we should be able to handle any threats that may come. Being scared of the shadows will not help."

"Yes. You are right. I guess I am thinking more as a husband for Sam then anything. I want to do all I can to protect her."

Luke smiled, "She will be fine. Anyhow I strongly believe she will not want to be sitting at a desk or on her thrown all the time. She will be going on these missions with you. I do not think any of us will be able to stop her from going through the Stargate."

Princess Leia said, "In most cases Sam will be more valuable on these missions than here on Earth. To allow her to be with these Ancient Jedi Knights will be very valuable, even under a dangerous situation."

Jack replied, "The dangerous situations are what I am concern about. She is far too valuable in what we will be doing."

Oriana stated, "Jack, you should know better than that. You know all the dangers and obstacle Jolinar been through to allow you all to be able to go to these cities."

Jack replied, "What she did was in fact dangerous, but she was not royalty. You and your family are royalty."

Oriana said, "What does that have anything to do with it? Even kings have to fight in battle."

Leia said, "I have a suggestion. Talk with Sam on this. You both are in charge now as king and queen. Remember Jack that she has the memories of that alter time line. She knows a great deal about military tactics. You both have the advantages that most do not in that regard."

Jack smiled and said, "I will talk with her."

All the sudden a captain came up to Jack. He whispered something into Jack's ear. Jack quietly nodded.

Jack told everyone that the others have arrived. They all followed Jack to meet them.

They all met Corran and his wife Mirax, Mara Jade Skywalker, Jerry and Barbara Bowers, other delegates around the world, and every member of the Jedi Knight Council. There were all there for Sam's ceremony as Queen of the Jedi Knights.

Jack smiled, "Good to see you again Corran."

Corran said, "I came here to talk to Sam. I was very excited to hear that she was going to be sworn in as the new Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Jack replied, "I knew once Oriana went back to 1860, this would happen."

Oriana asked, "Did you now?"

Jack turned towards her and stated, "Yes. When you told Sam that when you will return from 1860, I knew you will not be at the same age as you were when we first met you. If I recall right, you said to Sam, 'When I return, it would be like I did not get killed in that car accident.' "

Oriana smiled, "You are a lot smarter than you allow other to see in you."

Jack smiled, "O' well. You know me. I am not the one to brag."

Mara Jade laughed. "Right! I hope you do not expect me to believe that."

Jack smiled and said, "Of course I do."

Corran said, "Don't listen to these people Jack. In war, it is important to not allow the enemy to know your weaknesses or strengths."

Mirax gave Corran that look.

Corran asked her, "What was that about?"

Mirax smiled, "Nothing dear. Nothing at all."

Brandon finally came up to all the new arrivals.

Brandon smiled, "Welcome to Dinotopia. Please let me show you all where you will be staying for the night. Sam will be coming down first thing in the morning. I am sure you will all want to have the needed rest before she arrives."

Mara Jade asked Brandon, "Are these skybax here in this city?"

Brandon answered, "No. They are in Canyon City. Since you have flown creatures similar to these skybax, I think you would be able to be a skybax trainer, once we set up a place at the Grand Canyon."

Mara Jade was very excited, "What I have read about the pterosaurs, it would be a great place for them to live."

Corran asked, "Will all the Jedi Knight be required to be this skybax rider?"

Brandon answered, "At least most for now. I think all should learn to be a skybax rider. Right now I would not decree it mandatory. Volunteers right now would make the best skybax riders for the Jedi Knights. Since we are not at war with the Sith, I do not think any mandatory requirements are needed."

* * *

The next morning Sam started to fly with White Lightening. White Lightening flew Sam around the whole island of Dinotopia.

Since Jolinar was back in Sam as it should be, she said to her, _"It is great to be back in you Sam." _

"_Same here. I did miss you." _

"_I missed you too more than you ever know."_

"_Now that I am royalty, I sense that you are a big part of our royal family from the beginning." _

"_In a way I was. My first host was very much a close friend of your family. When I first met you in both time lines, I knew who you were." _

"_How did you keep that a secret from me? It must have been difficult for you?" _

"_It was not as if I were keeping it a secret. You knew all along."_

_Sam was quiet for a moment. She was trying to remember. Sam replied, "O my! I did! How in the hell could I not accept that?" _

"_Your skills with the Force were not ready at that time for accepting different time lines, or your mind was preoccupied with other things. In a way, you might want to consider yourself lucky. You could have gone crazy having different personalities."_

_Sam laughed, "Yea! No kidding. I guess if it was not for meeting mom when I did, I might be going out of my mind now. She slowly guided me to this understanding." _

"_Yes, she did do that for you, but since I know you more than you might know yourself, I think you would still be sane."_

Sam smiled inwardly.

Even from the height that she was with White Lightening, she could see the falls at Waterfall City. Sensing the Force, Sam knew this was where she needed to be.

Sam said to White Lightening, "Bring us down at the nearest clearing."

As instructed, he did just that. With the utmost perfection Sam and White Lightening landed gracefully.

All Sam's family and friends were a short distance from where she landed.

When Sam saw her father, Jacob Carter, and her mother, Oriana, Sam darted after them.

After hugging them both, Sam said with a big smile, "It is so good to be with you both, and at the same time."

Jacob replied, "Same here Sammy."

Sam quietly looked at her mother. "So that is what I am going to look like at your age?"

Oriana replied with a smile, "Yes, just as beautiful as you are now."

Right beside Sam parents was Corran standing quietly. Sam quietly walked closer to him, and gave him a hug.

Corran did the same in return.

Sam whispered in his ear, "Thank you for being here, Master."

Corran felt inter most joy in her calling him that.

He whispered back, "Any time my young Padawan."

After hugging, Sam said, "Later we can talk. I want to share all about you training me."

Corran asked, "I understand that you have a lot negative emotions. If that is going to bother you, then please do not."

Sam smiled, "Even though there were very horrific for me in that alternate time line, they are a part of me now. It would be my honor to share all that I can with you."

Corran replied with a smile of his own, "In that case, I accept."

Sam greeted her other family and friends that were there in the crowd.

When Sam finally greeted everyone, Oriana came up to her.

She whispered in Sam's ear, "Sam it is time that you get ready for your inauguration."

Sam asked, "This soon?"

Oriana answered, "Yes."

Sam asked, "What do I need to do?"

The only thing that Oriana did was grab her comlink from her belt.

After turning it on, "Thor, we are ready."

Seconds after they were engulfed by a white light."

The two found themselves in a beautiful room.

Sam said, "Wow! This place looks great! Where are we?"

Oriana answered, "We are in part of the World Beneath. This is the Royal Private quarters. There is more to this under ground palace, but we first need you cleaned up."

Sam asked, "When is this inauguration?"

Oriana answered, "This evening, but there is a lot more to be done before the inauguration."

As Sam was starting to undress to get her royal bath, "I see a Queen's job is never done."

Oriana smiled, "After you take your bath, I will tell you all about it."

Sam said after a laugh, "No one is going to bathe me?"

Oriana asked with a smile, "Want someone?"

Sam answered with a big smile, "Not this time. I think I need some time to myself."

"I thought as much. That is why no one is here with us."

They both laughed on how they were still so much alike. Before Oriana went into the next room, she said, "I will be in there when you are done."

Sam asked, "Do I get a time to relax a bit."

Her mother smiled, "Yes."

Even Sam wanted to take longer relaxing in the tub, she knew her responsibilities. In no time she was out. She dried off, and walked into the next room.

Her mother smiled. "How much I missed being with you Sam."

As Sam was getting dressed, "I know, mom. Being with you the short time, we had will always be with me."

Oriana said, "I was talking about be being with you during your life that I missed with you."

Sam stopped getting dressed. "I missed that too."

Sam started to cry.

Oriana walked to her, and gave her a loving hug.

Sam hugged back.

After they hugged, Oriana said, "Let me help you get dressed. It is not easy to put on this outfit by yourself...trust me."

Sam replied, "I see why royalty needs so many to help them dress and the like."

Oriana stated, "In time, you will be counting on them to help you do a lot of things. You will have enough to do. If you thought being an Air Force Officer was hard, that is nothing to what you will be facing as a Queen of the Jedi Knight. You are the last of the old, and first of the new."

Sam replied, "That is what dad said to me before I flew down with White Lightening."

As Oriana was helping her daughter dress she asked, "So he told you the name of that skybax?"

Sam answered, "I found out his name from the skybax, I guess. I was using the Force on him, and his name came to me."

Oriana smiled, "Trust me Sammy. That old bird is dumber than most."

Sam replied, "What? He responded to me and everything."

"If I know your father, he is the one that is communicating with you through that dumb bird."

"I would have never known that."

Oriana smiled, "Do not get me wrong. White Lightening can fly better than any pterosaur, but he cannot do anything that you just told me. Since your father sent you him, then he wants to be a part of your life."

Sam was wiping the tears joy from her face in knowing all that he has done for her life.

Seeing her cry, Oriana said, "We both love you Sam."

"I know, mom. I know."

Oriana was still seeing her daughter crying over all that love she has been getting. "Pennies for your thoughts?"

Sam answered, "You know I am very emotional."

Oriana did not say anything.

Sam continued, "Mom how much I have missed you since you died."

Sam cried even more."

Oriana smiled, "I know love. I am here now, and I am going to stay this time."

"I would love that mom."

"Now dry your face off. You know that we both will always be with you. I am Dinotopian, so I will live longer for most my age. One day I will die. When that happens, I will always be with you."

Sam replied, "I know that. I just want you with me in the physical world for a long time."

Oriana smiled, "I will do my best."

On the surface of the island, everyone was getting things ready for Sam's inauguration.

Emily said to her uncle, "This is starting to look great. It looks better than your wedding."

Nomi replied with a smile, "It was completely perfect to me. We had all our family and friends there. If I know Sam, she will see all this as we have, but she will only care to remember all of us there for her."

Emily said with a smile, "Same here, Aunt Nomi. It was you two that I remember most in your wedding. The decor enhanced our wedding as the hard work we are doing for Sam's day."

Emily showed her excitement. "I am very happy for Sam. In all she faced in that alter time line. She deserves all of this glamour."

Corran came up to them.

He said to Emily, "Remember that a Jedi Knight does not rightfully seek these things. By knowing Sam, I would believe she will accept this royal life, but she will still be the Sam we all know and love. Since she remembers all that I taught her in that alternate time line, she will accept this royal life as second. I mean she will think and live as she had before."

Brandon said, "You are right Emily, she does deserve a much happier life, and it has nothing to do her being a slave. Sam has done great things for both Earth the Jedi Knights. It is right and proper that she has this royal title. Even in that alternate time line, she has in a way been trained for the responsibilities she will be given. That is why I know Sam will accept this title with the utmost humility. That is being a true Jedi Knight."


	19. Chapter 19: Sam's Ceremony, part 1

**Chapter 19: Sam's Ceremony, part 1**

Oriana was about done dressing her daughter for her big moment.

Sam asked, "You told me that there are things we will be doing before the evening's event. What is that?"

Oriana answered, "You will be doing a set of events before the final swearing you as the new Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Oriana stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter. "Sam what you will be doing with the Force is why the machine was created in the first place. It was to enhance knowledge, and the royal family used it more than any Jedi Knight at that time."

Sam asked, "So it was a means of an adviser to all that was required of our family back then?"

Oriana answered, "Yes it was. You will have Grand Master Jedi Brandon Bowers of all the Jedi Knights to help you. We did not have such people."

Sam smiled, "As I have told you about the alternate time line, he and Nomi both were very valuable in helping me make the right decisions then."

Oriana continued with the work on her daughter's outfit. "I was not surprised at all when they met in both time lines. Their bonds are a lot more than the love they have for each other."

Sam said, "With minor differences of the life that Nomi had in both time lines, she is still the same person with the same understanding and knowledge. It appears to me that she might be a time line shifter like you, dad, and me."

Oriana replied, "Could be love. After we left Earth a trillion years ago, our family did scatter. Nomi could be a descendant of our family line."

"Is there a way to tell?"

"Being that many years between the two points in time, there is no way to genetically test that, but as you all explore the past by going to these cities, you might find the answers you seek."

"Mom, I have been wondering if these cities will actually be there, or could this be another metaphoric construct that the ancient Jedi Knights have given us?"

Oriana smiled, "Daughter you do have a very open mind towards life."

Oriana finished with the project she was on before stopping.

"Sammy, let me say this to you. There is a lot more in finding the ancient history of the Jedi Knights than simply going from point A to point B. The people that are alive in these places will be very protective of our ancient heritage. That was why it was so important that all of you learn the ways of being a Dinotopian without having to stop being who you are today. It will be the right attitude that will make all the difference."

"I take it showing them the royal seal or whatever will not be enough?"

Oriana smiled, "First of all, there is no royal seal of the Royal Family of the Jedi Knights, then and now. We lived a life that is completely foreign to how all of you live today even how royal families lived is completely different. You see Sammy, how we ordained our royal leadership was not in your understanding of a hierarchical status. We lead by the utmost example of how life should be lived. Do not get me wrong, the royal family status was the most respected and revered throughout our ancient history."

"So this royal authority that I will be partaking is more of a spiritual construct?"

Oriana thought for a moment. "Yes and no. You will be teaching as if you were a spiritual leader, but it will not have anything to do with any religious ideologies. One can say that the Force is a measure of one's own personal growth, but nothing is being worshiped. From the beginning, us Jedi Knights thrive for enlightenment. It was Palpatine and his followers that turned everything 180 degrees to what is now called "The Dark-side of the Force."

To go back to her first question, "From what you have told me so far, I take it that what I will be doing before the actual ceremony is to start conditioning myself to use the Force for my royal duties as the Queen?"

Oriana answered as she continued working on Sam's dress, "Since you came to me in 1860, I have been conditioning you for a Queen of the Jedi Knights. What you will be doing is more of a ceremonial commitment. As I said before, 'We will both be with you always.' What I meant was your father and I will be a guide to all that you will be facing in life as the Queen of the Jedi Knights, and your life as a whole."

Sam thought quietly over all that has been done for her by her biological parents, and by her adopted father, Jacob Carter. Sam now realized why he got members of the Air Force to watch after her when she was very young. Sam smiled inwardly of all the support and love that her adopted father gave her after the death of her mother.

As if Oriana could mind read her daughter. She said to her, "Jacob is known to be over zealous about protecting you."

Sam replied with a smile, "I was thinking about that. Mom, are we going to continue to think and act the same?"

Oriana laughed, "I nearly drove both Bodo and Jacob crazy about always understanding you so well. They first thought I was being overly protective, and I might have at times, but when you were a baby, I could know what you were thinking and wanting from me each and every time."

"Richard and I are that way. Not to the extreme that you and I are now, but I was there for Richard until he learned how to talk. At the time, I thought I was using the Force to understand him, but now..."

Oriana interrupted, "I too have been seeing that in both of you. I think the both of you need to see that in each other. Trust me Sammy. You two are very much alike as we are to each other."

"Wow!"

Oriana continued, "Now that you are starting to settle down from all that you have been through in both time lines, the war with Palpatine, etc., I believe you both will start to see this in each other more and more. One day Richard and I had a good talk. I have come to realize he understands how you been feeling in all you have been through. I asked him if he talked to you about this. He told me that he was waiting for the right time so he can. When I told him finding that right time usually does not happen, he told me that he could feel what you were feeling. He knew it was not time for him to tell you what he told me. Now that everything is as it should be, I now know what he meant. That is why I am telling you this now."

Sam responded, "Wow! I guess I have been so overwhelmed over all that I have been dealing with, I did not see this between us."

Sam then closed her eyes and concentrated in the Force. She did her best to let her birth son, Richard, know that she was ready to talk with him on anything he wanted to do so.

Richard was not a full Jedi Knight, but he learned all he could about the Force. Due to his mother and father, he did learn a great deal in using the Force.

_**Richard replied to his mother in the Force, "Mom, I will be happy to talk with you on what your mother had just told you. I know you have always loved us all. You have shown us all great love during all that you have faced. I somehow knew how you felt, and I wanted to give you the time to deal with them before I wanted to share what I talked with Oriana about you and me." **_

_**Richard's mother replied, "I thank you for all the support you all have given me."**_

_**Sam felt the tears of joy running down her face as she felt the love from her son. **_

_**Richard replied, "I love you mom. You better dry your face before stain your beautiful dress of yours." **_

_**Sam replied, "I am just a big cry baby." **_

_**Richard said tenderly, "That is why so many loves you mom. You show your true wonderful feelings towards others and show strength at the same time." **_

Sam opened her eyes and started to wipe her face with her hands.

Oriana stopped her and use the Force to give Sam a tissue."

While in Waterfall City, both Thor and Barbara Bowers were enjoying themselves as they were being memorized by the waterfalls.

Barbara said, "I could look at these waterfalls all day."

Thor replied, "They do have their charms. Since us Asgards been on Earth and being a part of all life on this planet, we have come to realize that nature has the ultimate power over life."

"Where these falls man made?"

"No they were not, but the means of how the water flows were made by all that lives on this island."

"Did the Asgards not help mankind build this?"

"No we did not. To interfere would be against all that the Asgards stands for in life. Even with all the ancient buildings like the Egyptian Pyramids, the Moai on Easter Island, Stone Henge, and all the rest, they were all created by man's effort of this planet."

"Could it be the ancient Jedi Knights left something behind that could have helped create all these wonders?"

"Not even the dinosaurs were alive when the ancient Jedi Knights been on Earth. No, mankind on this planet did not learn anything from anyone other than what they taught themselves through the years. All the wonders are from all of you. No life form from a different world had anything to do with man's development on Earth."

"Will the Jedi Knights of today be able to bring the past back to Earth?"

"They will, but it will take time. It has been a trillion of Earth years since the ancient Jedi has been away from Earth. There will be opposition against returning back towards Earth from the ones that are alive today."

"If my ancestors have been away that many years from another planet, I would not easily want to leave all behind that I know to move to another world just because my ancestors lived there. I might want to learn about that world, but leaving my present world would not be easy."

"All they know about their past is war with what they called the Dark Force. For the Jedi Knights to convince them that this war is over with would be some doing."

"Surely they would think after a trillion years, the war would be over with?"

"A lot would think so, but what they would fear is which side won. As you have said, they will not want to leave their surroundings to see that they are walking into slavery of the Dark Force."

Barbara finally understood what Thor was telling her. "That is a very good point. Any follower of the Sith would trick them in coming with them. When they land on that new world it would be far too late to turn back. In that case, could any of the Jedi Knights ever convince these descendants of the truth?"

"Yes they can, by having Sam as the new Queen. She can show that Palpatine and his followers are no more."

Thor was quiet for a moment and continued, "Sam being a Queen is more than a figurehead. It is more than what you all know about monarchy. The Royal Family of the Jedi Knight a trillion years ago showed light and life throughout the universe that no one has to this day replicated. I could go on for hours explaining to you the majesty of this Royal Family, but I think it would be better for you to see it in Sam as she continues with this Royal Heritage. In knowing Sam through the years, she will make the Royal Family shine once again."

"I can see why Palpatine wanted her as a new host. He could have used her to trick everyone into walking into a trap."

"Palpatine could have done a lot worse than that, I am afraid. Even now, Her Majesty does not fully realize her full potential. Her caring personality that all have witness is a power that cannot be matched. If Palpatine did win her over in the alternate time line that he created, there would be nothing to stop him."

"Now that he cannot manifest in this world again, what threats does the Jedi Knights and Earth face?"

"Even though the Sith is no more, there are other evils out there in the universe that we all will have to face in its own time. What those evils are I cannot say. What we all might face could be more powerful than the Sith, but I doubt it."

"Surely some of the followers of Palpatine had been searching far and wide to find the ones that did leave Earth a long time ago. I would not doubt that they have formed their own Sith organizations in each galaxy to try their best to destroy these ancient Jedi Knights once and for all."

"Us Asgards have been wondering about that same thing. Palpatine made the Sith. Since he is no more, the Sith fell apart. If there are other Dark Force followers that did build some kind of offense against the scatter remains of the ancient Jedi Knights, then they would not even come close of surviving for long after Palpatine's Death. They have been no recorded information that Palpatine cared about these scattered remains of the Ancient Jedi Knights."

"That is what concerns me. How can he of all people not know the whereabouts of the ones he wanted to eradicate from the beginning?"

"That is a very interesting question. I wished I could answer that for you Barbara. The Asgards know everything about the ancient Jedi Knights, but we do not know everything about the Dark-side of the Force."

Barbara smiled warmly, "I am very happy to hear it. As they say, 'True power corrupts absolutely.' I rather the Asgards stay as you are than be tempted by the Dark-side of the Force."

Oriana was finishing on the last bit on her daughter's dress. When she was done, she stepped back and looked at her daughter.

Oriana gave Sam a big smile. "You look great! Come over here, and look in the large body mirror."

When Sam did just that she said, "WOW mom! This dress is perfect!"

All the sudden an image of Bodo Bass came on the mirror. Sam showed the dress to her father by turning 360 degrees. Through the Force, Bodo Bass said, "You are very beautiful indeed my daughter."

Sam replied with a warm smile, "Thank you father."

Before he left, Bodo Bass said, "Let your step father see you. Remember, he is just as much as your father as I am."

Sam smiled, "I know, father, just as Barbara is just as much as my mother as the one standing beside me."

Oriana came in front of the mirror so the three of them will be all together in the mirror.

Oriana said, "I do not want to come between you and Barbara. After we came to Dinotopia in this time period, I had a good talk with her. Sam, she has great love for you."

Sam told her mother all that Barbara did for her in the alter time line. "I know that Barbara loves me very much. Not just because of Brandon, but because of..."

Oriana interrupted, "She loves you Sam because of who you are. It had everything to do with Brandon and all that you have done."

Sam just gave a big smile in the mirror to share with her parents. She was thinking that she had to be the happiest person in the universe at this moment.

Oriana asked gently, "Ready to go my dear?"

Still smiling just as much, Sam answered, "Yes I am mother."

Oriana contacted Thor, and poof. They were both transported to where they were supposed to be, another place in the World Beneath.

There waiting for them were Barbara and Jerry Bowers with Thor at their side, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, Corran and Mirax Horn, and Sam's step father Jacob Carter with Cassandra at his side.

Sam and Jacob immediately hugged one another.

Sam whispered in his ear, "I love you dad."

Jacob whispered back, "I love you too Sammy."

After they stopped hugging Jacob said, "With that dress on, I do not think I have not seen you ever so beautiful in my life."

Sam smiled, "Thanks dad."

After a moment Sam looked at Corran. She gave him a smile and a hug.

Sam said to him, "Master, I want to thank you for all you have done for me in both time lines."

Corran replied, "Your Majesty, should you be calling me Master?"

Sam answered, "For you I will. You have done so much in my life. It is the least I can do for you."

Corran smiled, "I wished I could remember those moments as you and Brandon have."

Sam asked, "I can share them now with you if you like?"

Corran asked, "How?"

Sam answered, "By the Force. Be warn, it will be a lot to take in, and a lot of those experiences you had with me in that other time line do have a lot of grieve and sadness."

Corran smiled, "Since I know the result of your life is wonderful beyond measure, I will be alright."

Sam replied, "Just in case, we can talk about what I am about to share with you anytime you want to. I know I was not forthright with my feelings then, but I will now."

Sam paused and asked, "Ready Master?"

Corran smiled and answered, "I am."

Sam did the same as she did for Jill Cantrell in the alter time line in sharing her memories with her.

After several minutes, Corran was more overwhelmed with all those memories at once than what Sam warned him about.

Corran spoke, "Wow. This will take a moment to take in."

Sam suggested that he used the Force to help him put order to those memories. Once Corran did that, he finally said, "That is much better."

He looked at Sam quietly for a few moments. He finally said, "I think it is you that needs to be talking to me than anything."

Sam replied, "Ever since I was given the memories I shared with you, I wanted to do that."

"Now you can my young Padawan."

Sam gave Corran a big smile in him calling her that. The two of them hugged once again. After the hug, they simply smiled at each other.

Sam then looked at Cassandra and Barbara.

She said to the both of them, "You two were my advisers in the alternate time line, and I want you both at my side in this time line."

Cassandra replied, "I will always be with you girl friend, I mean Your Majesty."

Sam smiled, "Right on both counts, girl friend."

When she turned to look at Barbara, Sam gave a big smile. She explained to Barbara the special bond they had in the alter time line. "You will always be a mother to me Barbara. What you have done in helping me deal with all that I went through, I will always be there for you."

Barbara smiled, "I am happy that things have turned out for the better for you."

Sam replied with a big smile, "It sure has. As Brandon would say, 'Things are as it should be.' "

Sam looked at her mother and father and said, "And I agree. Things are as it should be."

Oriana replied, "Yes they are my dear. It is time for you to start down your new path. I have done all I can to guide you to it. Now it is up to you to make the next move."

Sam said, "You told me that I needed to do something before the actual ceremony."

Oriana replied, "Yes I did. The ceremony of you becoming the new Queen on the Jedi Knights will be in a few hours. What you do in those hours is completely and totally up to you. As far as your mind set with the Force on this matter, you have done that already."

Sam quietly looked at all around her. Sam suddenly understood that they all were with her for that purpose. To be the Queen of the Jedi Knights is not like a person giving commands like rulers do today, but to be a part of a family, and be with friends.

Sam simply smiled at each one of them. She knew then and there that all that she been through in both time lines was meant to happen in the way it did. It might not be ordained for her to suffer by the hands of Palpatine, but she was meant to face him.

We all are meant to walk down those dark paths in life. How we come out of them is based the character that we had before we started down any journey. For Her Majesty Sam O'Neill, she is where she is now due to the strong character she always had. She had this thinking long before she knew she was royalty. Now she can resume the path of the ancient Jedi Knights because she stood tall from all that she went through.

Now that she has won over all that she suffered, she has come to realize that if it was not for all the support she had from her family and friends, she would not be where she is today.

There is a lot more people that helped her through it all that were not here at the moment. She knew of one person that has done more for her than anyone, and that person was her Padawan, Brandon Bowers. She realized that she trained him, but it in her heart it was him that trained her to be the person she has always been.

Sam knew in both time lines that Jack O'Neill was very special to her. She remembered how quickly she fell in love with Jack in both time lines. They had a bond that to this day, neither one of them can explain, but they both know that they were truly made for each other. Now they are married.

Sam continued to look at everyone silently. They all knew that she was thinking over her life as she can only know. There was no way she could share all her knowledge and experience with her Jedi Master, or anyone else for that matter. Even if she shared with everyone, she could not share everything. Someone's lifetime can never fully be shared with another no matter how strong the bonds may be.

As on cue, Cassandra came up closer to Sam.

Cassandra gave her a big smile. "Since you have few hours, at least talk to Barbara and myself of some of those memories that you have."

Sam was quiet for a moment. Then she walked towards her throne and sat down. "If I am going to share some of my memories, I think it should be with all of you here."

She smiled and asked all to gather around and have a seat. After she used the energy from the sunstones that were surrounding her throne, she made comfortable seating arrangement for them all.

As with all good stories, Sam started at the beginning. She knew she has told parts of this story, but this time not once did it upset her to tell everyone about her ordeals with Palpatine before Luke and the others found her.


	20. Chapter 20: Sam's Ceremony, part 2

**Chapter 20- Sam's Ceremony, part 2**

Sam was expecting the ceremony to be small, since the Jedi Knights were different from what she knew about royalty. It was the Jedi Council that wanted her to have a large one.

The Jedi Council knew of the ways of the Ancient Jedi Knight, but this was the 21st Century. They also knew everyone around the world would be watching this ceremony.

From knowing how much everyone on Earth loved Sam, the Jedi Council knew the people of Earth would not accept anything less than a grand ceremony for Her Majesty Queen of the Jedi Knights.

To Sam wonder and surprise, the ceremony was not in the World Beneath. It was on the surface of Dinotopia, one trillion years in the past. After all, that is where everything started.

The Jedi Council also knew that the ones that were living in Dinotopia in 2009 had to witness the past in their own way before they can rightfully understand why they had to leave the island and adventure out all over the planet in any time period they choose. To understand the present and live for the future one must learn and understand the past.

Every Dinotopian that traveled through the Stargate to Earth's past were very interested in learning about the past. They have learned and experienced so much about the Jedi Knights from Nomi, Brandon, and Sam, that they wanted to learn all they can about the Jedi Knights as a whole, and how much Dinotopia was a part of their lives today.

All barriers have been removed. Now all Dinotopians can truly and rightfully live as they should. That way is to live it to the fullest.

As Sam was getting ready to start with her part of the ceremony, she was standing near C-3PO. "I thank you for being at my side C-3PO. I know you do not know all that we have been through together in the alternate time line, but I want you to know that you have made a giant difference in my life."

C-3PO said, "I do know most of it, or at least what Oriana has told me. Master Corran has told me some of it to me earlier."

"I will be honored to talk to you about it more if you like."

C-3PO said, "I would like for you to tell me in your own experiences in everything you can tell me. I believe that you life should be preserved."

Sam just smiled, "I remember you telling me that when you got me to talk to you about what I been through as a slave in a galaxy far, far, away. I will be honored for you to do that for me in this time line."

Just then Sam and C-3PO got the message they were about to start. When Sam started to walk down the aisle to the throne she was going to be crowned as the New Queen of the Jedi Knights, C-3PO followed right behind her.

C-3PO was going to be Sam's royal interpreter.

For the most part at the ceremony everyone had electronic translators. With all the different life forms from all over the universe, the life forms from the galaxy far, far way, and all the different languages that were spoken right on Earth, C-3PO could not translate in all those many languages, or the ceremony would last forever. For the most part he was silent until conversations were directed towards Her Majesty.

When the ceremony started, Sam for the most part sat on her throne quietly. She was enjoying all that was going on around her. What she knew of the past ceremonies of royal inaugurals, she witnessed a mix of many of them in her ceremony. She also noticed there were different people around the world that were partaking in her ceremony. She loved every bit of it.

Near the last part of the ceremony, Barbara and Cassandra walked up at each side of Sam. Right after Barbara, Cassandra, and C-3PO was at their places Luke Skywalker came with a crown.

When he came near Sam, Luke quietly lifted the crown over Sam's head.

Luke said, "Sam, do you solemnly swear that you will uphold the responsibilities of the office of the Queen of the Jedi Knights with the utmost respect of all that is under you?"

Sam replied, "I do."

"Sam, do you uphold the Light-side of the Force to guide you to the fullest of your abilities, and uphold peace, knowledge, and serenity."

Sam replied, "I do."

"By the power of the high Jedi Council, I hereby declare you the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Luke then placed the crown on Sam's head.

Everyone cheered. Sam smiled from ear to ear.

She quietly looked at all that were cheering for her as the new Queen of the Jedi Knights.

Sam then looked at her Mother Oriana and her adopted father, Jacob Carter. She gave a special warm smile to them both.

They did the same towards her.

Sam used the Force and said to both of them, "I love you both."

Oriana said back through the Force, "We love you too Sammy."

Sam then looked at her Padawan. They looked at each other for a few moments which seemed like a long time to them. They did not need to say anything to each other, but they were both saying volumes.

They were saying how much they loved each other, and how much they were thanking each other for all that has happened in their lives.

Even though Sam was Brandon's Jedi Master, Brandon was much more to her. For Sam, she would have never been where she is now if Brandon did not rescue her from the alternate time line.

Brandon was more than a Padawan and her savor. He was a dear friend that she will do anything for him and his family. Knowing that Brandon's family had adopted her as part of their family in both time lines, she has so much more in life that makes her new royal life appears to be trivial.

Sam has the best life anyone can have. _"In all the love I have received, I am not surprised that I have shared my genetic Force structure with everyone I have met since I became a Jedi Knight. It is the least I could do for all of them."_

Sam continued to look at all that were there for her. They were still cheering for her. This was her special day. She was the newest Queen of all the Jedi Knights. Even though not all on Earth were Jedi Knights, they were still cheering her for her new title and responsibilities. Everyone knew that she would be the best Queen that no Jedi Knight has ever experienced throughout the history of the Jedi Knights.

She then stood up from her throne, and gave everyone a big smile.

She started to show tears of joy trickling down her face. In what she been through in the alter time line, her life is over flowing of purpose and prosperity. Due to all that she did face from the hands of Palpatine, she will never use her new authorities to ever treat another with disrespect. She did not want anyone to have to come close to being treated the way Palpatine treated her.

The evening was not over with. There were going to be a grand celebration of her being the new Queen of the Jedi Knights. Everyone on Earth wanted to be a part of this in one way or the other. This festival event would start in about one hour. It gave time for her to relax, and be with the family and friends she loved so much.

When Brandon walked up to Her Majesty the Queen, they both hugged each other.

Brandon said, "I love you. Did you know that?"

She replied, "Not as much as I love you my dearest friend. You have made a giant difference in my life."

Brandon smiled, "I know, and so have you made a giant difference in my life."

They finally stopped hugging each other. They quietly looked at each other.

Jacob said, "You are going to give your father a hug?"

Sam looked at him. "Yes I will." She did just that.

She whispered, "Thank you dad for all you have done for me in my life."

He whispered back, "It was my honor to do so. You are very special to me."

"I love you dad."

"I Love you too."

She then stopped hugging her father, so she could hug her mother."

All the sudden Sam's saurian partner, Clavis, made a loud noise. She then stopped hugging her mother to hug him.

Sam smiled, "I love you too."

Clavis then bellowed with joy. He was so loud one could hear him for 100's of miles in any direction.

Finally she looked at her husband.

Jack was simply standing out-of-the-way quietly.

She just looked at him quietly for a moment. "Jack, you were always at my side quietly. Even though I did not see you all the time, I knew you were there."

Jack smiled and asked, "Where else would I be?"

She tried not to laugh at Jacks joking around, but she did anyhow. "You always have a way to make me laugh, even when I was dealing with Palpatine's influences in the other time line."

Jack walked closer to her. He quietly gave her a hug. As he was hugging her, "You are in this time line now. I think you will have everyone on Earth including me to make sure that does not happen to you again."

She then quietly hugged Jack. She whispered in Jack's ear, "I love you."

With their arms still around each other, they quietly looked at each other. Shortly after, they kissed passionately.

After they kissed they looked in each other's eyes. Sam wanted to share her experiences of the alter time line as she did for her Jedi Master.

Jack gently grabbed both of her wrists.

Jack said, "Sam, you told me enough of what you went through. You do not have to share anything more with me. Unless there is another reason for wanting to share those thoughts with me, you can."

Sam replied, "You are my husband. You have the right to know all that I went through. I want to share all about me with you, but I will not do so right now. I will wait another time."

Jack smiled, "Another time then."

Luke said to Sam, "Your Majesty. You are always welcome to share anything with us."

Sam turned around to face Luke. "Do not worry about that. All of you are my dear friends...no...my family. I have always trusted each and every one of you in the past, and I will continue to do so as your Queen, now. I know I will need your council in times to come. Making contact with the ancient past of the Jedi Knights will have it oppositions from time to time."

Jerry said, "You are our family. We will do all we can to help you. From all the cheering that you had, I am sure everyone on Earth and then some will do all they can to help you out."

Sam smiled, "Jerry, you and your families are very special to me. It is mainly due to Brandon, but knowing you all as yourselves, I know all of you are very special people. I now know how Brandon could have rescued me from that alter time line. It was the love and commitment that you all have taught him."

"In my new royal duties as Queen of the Jedi Knights, I will do all I can for you and each family member of yours."

Jerry replied, "Your Majesty and dear daughter, you have done that so many times that I have lost count. It is time that we all start doing something for you."

Oriana said, "Sammy, you deserve more than what this family could ever do for you. Please trust me on that."

"Mom, I know I have done things for others, but it is the result of what they have done for me."

Oriana replied, "They have done good things for you. That is very true. I have been a witness to a number of them. What I am saying my dear daughter is that you have done a lot more for everyone on Earth than you could ever realize."

"_Could I have done so and not realize the full impact. If that is the case, can I ever know the impact I have done for all on Earth?"_

Oriana smiled, "My daughter, remember what I told you about how different being a Queen of the Jedi Knights is to all the history of Earth royal families?"

"Yes I do remember."

"Now my love, think as a Jedi Knight."

Sam did as she was instructed. Sam realized that being a Queen or any higher authority was almost a contradiction to the Jedi way of life. No Jedi ever seeks power or wealth. They only seek truth and knowledge.

Oriana smiled again, "That is right. You are given the title and responsibilities of being a Queen of the Jedi Knight because you have done many great things for all on this planet. To be a Queen of the Jedi Knight is to be honored to the highest of all on Earth. You are Queen to be treated day after day as a thank you with the utmost love by all. The responsibilities that you will undertake are great. Because you have never let prosperity go to your head, you will succeed in your royal duties."

Sam replied, "I now see why Brandon and Nomi are keeping their Jedi Titles."

Brandon said, "Master, this will not keep you from being you. At times you will be needed to go to these Jedi Cities or where ever. You represent Earth and the Jedi Knights. As you know the Jedi Knights are a big part of Earth's ancient history."

Sam said, "O' my. I see now why you and Nomi have the titles you have. You both are part of the royal family."

Oriana replied, "That is correct. Because Brandon was meant to be at your side in both time lines, he is the Grand Duke of all the Jedi Knights and Grand Master Jedi of Earth. The second title was given due to the fact of rescuing you from the alter time line. From what you have done for Earth during Brandon's absence, you have made great impact on all on Earth."

She reminisced over all that had happen right after Brandon had to leave her. She was overwhelmed over Earth's accomplishments of her being Earth's first Jedi Knight. The Stargate program became open to the public nearly at the time it started. That was so much different in the alternate time line.

She also saw how different and better her life had been due to her being a Jedi Knight much early in her life. She did her best to see that all that had happen was due to her gratitude for Brandon changing her life.

She wanted to find a reason for Earth's prosperity was due to others and not herself, but she could not. She finally accepted the prosperity of Earth and everyone on it was due to her alone.

Nomi said to Sam, "It was love that caused you to do all that you have done. That love came from you. This planet has more living beings from all over the universe than the galaxy I came from."

Sam stated, "Come to think of it, Earth has more visitors now than in the alternate time line."

Cassandra came up to her. "You see girl friend all that has happened in this time line is due to who you are, and what you have done for everyone. There is not one person that does not doubt that Brandon made a difference in your life. In that I am very grateful. From what you told us earlier, I wanted to cry my eyes out on all that you went through."

She gave Cassandra a dear loving hug.

After the hug, Cassandra continued, "Girl friend, please allow everyone to pamper you or whatever to thank you for all that you have done for them."

Jacob said, "Sammy, I know you. It will not be easy for you to sit by and let others live your life for you in such a manner, but trust me Sammy, you deserve every bit of it."

Sam quietly looked at everyone. As she continued to think as a Jedi Knight, she now realized what every Dinotopian was telling her about living as a Dinotopian.

She now realized she has been doing that all along. What every Dinotopian was telling her was that she had to allow others to treat her as the way she treated them.

Sam also realized that everyone on Earth does not want her to stop being herself, or that would rightfully defeat the purpose of the gratitude they will be bestowing on her from this point forward. All that she had learned and used will have its purpose in time to come for her and others.

She now realized that she is where she should be in life. She was trained by the best Jedi Master she has ever met, Master Jedi Corran Horn.

She trained Brandon to a very powerful Jedi Knight. Brandon was so powerful with the Force that he was able to be sent to the time when she was a teenager, so he could put things to right from the influence that Palpatine had bestowed on her and Earth.

Sam finally came to fully realize that she was the Jedi Master over Brandon. When Sam looked at Brandon, she gave him a big smile.

Brandon sensing with the Force on what his Master was thinking, he gave her a full Jedi bow.

For the first time throughout the Jedi Knight's history, the circle was now complete. Things are as it should be. The journey of the Jedi Knights of today is far from over. The next path is set to bring the ancient past of the Jedi Knight back to Earth in one form or the other.

Sam finally said, "I will accept all the love, support, pampering, and all the rest that Earth is willing to give me. I want it to be known that I will continue to do all I can for the Jedi Knights in bringing its past to the present, for all on the Earth, and for all of you that I love very, very much. I do not want to stop doing all that I have done that made this day possible."

Oriana replied with a smile, "Trust me, no one ever wants you to do anything less, or it would defy the purpose of you being the Queen of the Jedi Knights."


End file.
